Vengeance: Men Among Gods
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: "Tell me, Bats. What are you really afraid of?...Failing to save this cesspool of a city?" In a different world, it wasn't Joker that nuked Metropolis. It was Luthor that nuked Gotham. This is a retelling of "Injustice: Gods Among Us," with the roles of Batman and Superman reversed. Will include many more characters than the game did. *AU* R&R.
1. Pushed Beyond the Edge

*_**Notice: all characters here are owned by DC Comics. What I have them do is, however, of my creation***_

* * *

Chapter 1: Pushed Beyond the Edge

* * *

"**I've drifted far beyond the edge….Give us a reason to believe again." –Evanescence, **_**New Way to Bleed**_

* * *

***Gotham City, New Jersey, USA. Designation: Ground Zero***

**11:36 AM EST, 16 April 2013**

* * *

_***Cue Epic Music***_

_**...**_

_**...**_

No words.

There were no words to describe this horror; this act of atrocity, this one stroke of death.

All in the name of business; of revenge, and lost pride.

A ball of flame and a city is gone.

The massive green shield made by Hal &amp; Guy's rings have long dissipated, both having now created emerald protective coverings around themselves, their teammates, the villains who had tried to delay them, and whoever Barry had managed to speed to them in time. The newly created wasteland was highly radioactive. They had saved about 200 people, including 24 police officers; they were all who survived the wave of destruction.

A few dozen meters in front of them stood the charred, mutilated remains of Wayne Tower. The giant letters had mostly been disintegrated, leaving behind only a "W," an "A" and a "Y." The tower was among some of the giant infrastructures that had somehow had a skeleton of metal still standing, but were slowly beginning to crumble.

In the skies outside the zone, a number of helicopters flew, surveying the scene: some military, some rescue, some media. All in them were horrified at the sight before them, a sight now being broadcasted across the globe.

Dick, Tim, Cassandra, Selina, Helena and the other native protectors huddled together, trying to give each other the comfort they could not find for themselves, tears openly flowing as they watched their home burn before them, powerless to stop it.

From her temporary base in Metropolis, Barbara wailed in shock and horror. Realization struck home with a vengeance as she saw her home burning before her. Her father, mother…her family, dead and gone. And her other family…what of them?

The ones that had been saved by Barry, they couldn't bear to see what was before them. They all broke down, horrified by the fact that their loved ones had been wiped off the face of the planet, out of existence.

Even the villains, the very few who escaped the destruction, could not look at this horror without pain…save for the psychopathic clown cackling at the sight before him.

Martian Manhunter only stood staring at the carnage of metal and rubble before him, the remains of the home of one of his greatest friends and allies. He was overwhelmed by the turmoil of the rescued, of the young heroes…by HIS painful emotion.

Barry and Shazam tried vainly to comfort a sobbing Diana. She had come to see this city as a new home, a second home. She had fallen in love with it, as she did with its beloved guardian. But now it ceased to exist.

It was gone.

Gotham City was no more. Seven million lives…lost forever.

* * *

***Metropolis, Delaware. USA***

**12:36 PM EST, 16 April 2013**

* * *

The screens throughout the police headquarters flooded with images of the dead city. Few buildings were left in a condition to even stand; fires ran abundant all across the land. The broadcasts were that the League had managed to save only 200 Gothamites…the only ones left.

Already, Metropolis, the first of many cities across the nation, had pledged to send any kind of help, in anything they could do. It wouldn't matter.

Shock decorated every face in the room. Some officers could still not believe it. Gotham hadn't been destroyed; it just COULDN'T have been destroyed. Yet it was true.

Lex Luthor had unleashed a nuclear weapon upon Gotham City.

Political upheaval had broken out across the area, in DC, perhaps even the world, in response to this act of terrorism. But the Metropolis Chief of Police had more pressing matters in his hands. He barked out more orders, sending more SWAT units to the now heavily guarded door to the interrogation room, as per Superman's request. Not to let anyone in, leave the two uninterrupted.

Because now it was only a matter of time until Batman figured out were Luthor was.

Within the interrogation room, a smug Luthor sat with his hands bound in cuffs, as if that really matter. The hero standing in front of him was never letting him walk out. But it mattered not. For he had succeeded in getting his revenge upon Bruce Wayne, upon Batman for the humiliation of the downfall of Lexcorp, the humiliation of his defeat in their last battle by his hands. He was perfectly satisfied.

"Answer me, Luthor!"

The man refocused again on Superman, standing across the other side of the table, his clenched fists making dents into the cold steel in his anger.

"And what was the ques-"

"WHY DID YOU NUKE GOTHAM?! This has ALWAYS been between us! Why did you involve him?!" More than anything, Superman wanted to kill Luthor for what he had done, but he wouldn't. Even Luthor was not worth it to become such a monster. But Batman…Bruce's LIFE was Gotham; it was his world, his responsibility, and Luthor had taken it away from him. Superman was deathly afraid of how Batman would retaliate.

What he couldn't fathom was why. Why had this happened? Why had he himself not been targeted, as he has always been by this sadistic and evil minded man? What had made his best friend the victim of Luthor's evil schemes, and on such a devastating level? Why had it been Bruce and not him, as always, who was Luthor's target?

"You took his surrogate father…and his city," Clark continued, getting into Luthor's face. His own was contorted with pain for his friend, anger and hatred to Luthor, and grief for the dead city of Gotham. "Why, Lex?"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_It was becoming too difficult for him. The plots and the failures and running the company…all at the same time; LexCorp was falling apart, and he was losing everything as a result. And to add salt to the wound…that arrogant playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne had bought out the company, merging it with Wayne Enterprises. It was a death blow to his pride._

_And then, in his attempt to go out with a bang and end Superman once and for all, Batman had foiled his plot…somehow finding a chink in his plan, saving the Kryptonian. He had humiliated him, shamed him….made him a fool in front of the entire world._

_It was only in contemplating this after licking his wounds in one of his last undiscovered hideouts that his genius mind began to start deducing the truth. The facts began to present themselves…and in his heavy duty research and plotting…he discovered the truth. He had found out the greatest kept secret on the planet. The act was a lie…the money, the constant missing of meetings and appointments, the location, the build._

_Bruce Wayne was the Batman._

_Luthor smiled-this was something he could use to his advantage. The Batman was nothing if not obsessive about his city. It was his life, one could tell easily. He planned how to exact his revenge. LexCorp was his life…he had built it with his bare hands…as Gotham was Batman's life…he had been restoring it with his bare hands._

_Wayne took the most important thing in his life away from him…and now, Luthor was going to take away the most important thing in his life…his mission._

_And his most ingenious plan yet began to unfold._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"Why? Superman, must there be a reason?"

"This was always us. I am the one you always wanted to crush, to break. Why did you drag him into this?"

"Simple…I wanted a challenge," Luthor replied. "Fighting you can lose its appeal, Superman. I wanted a challenge, someone whose genius could compete against my own. When he took LexCorp from me and defeated me weeks ago, after all that research and my discoveries, I knew…who better than Bruce Wayne, the Batman?"

"Where did you get the nuke?"

"Oh please, Superman," said Luthor with a cold smile. "Where's the fun of telling you all my secrets?"

"Luthor, so help me, I-"

He paused, looking to the wall behind him with wide eyes. The guards by the door were useless, he knew, but they would've at least stalled Bruce long enough for him to get this scumbag somewhere else, if necessary; but no longer, as he heard the rapid beeping.

"Get down!" Superman cried as he jumped to shield his nemesis from an explosion that rocked the Metropolis Police HQ. Outside, people would wonder if Metropolis was now being attacked. The officers outside contemplated rushing in, but decided against it. Superman was…well, Superman, and he could handle it.

The Kryptonian rose up to see a gaping hole in the wall, sunlight pouring in; or trying to. Just outside the hole floated the jet black Batwing. Luthor now arose, too, smugly chuckling at the sight before him. Superman, however, could only look in terror.

There stood Batman, the Dark Knight of a now dead Gotham. His usual stoic and straight posture was gone, replaced by a slight shaking in his shoulders. The patented Bat Glare, however, was even more terrifying, his eyes holding a…feral look Clark had never seen before. His hand held a lone batarang. He wondered, did Bruce finally snap?

"Get. Away. From. Him." An iciness that was never heard before.

"Batman, I'm handling-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Startled by the feral scream he did not recognize, Superman did just that. Batman walked up to Luthor, who was still standing with that smirk on his face. Batman took one look at that face before grabbing his throat and slammed him into the two-way glass, not letting go.

"Alfred…you made me…drugged…" Bruce could not find the words. The bloody image of the broken body of the man who he loved like a father was still seared in his brain, frozen in his eyes.

"Oh, Batman-or can I call you Bruce?-it was bound to happen sooner or later; some other of your enemies doing it, most likely. All I did," Luthor added with a malicious grin, "was speed up the timetable."

Infuriated, Batman raised his fist, dropping the batarang, aiming for his nose.

"Batman, don't! " Superman would not let his closest friend cross a line he always held so sacred, a line that was rapidly blurring before his eyes.

The cry was enough; barely regaining his control, Batman's fist merely collided with the glass, leaving a remarkable dent, and flung Luthor to the other side of the room. A sickening crack rang out, and Luthor released a short scream, his body having connected and his back now in incredible pain. Batman just stood there, trying to control the shaking his body was doing, picking up the fallen batarang. His gaze turned back to Luthor, his glare and silence screaming his hatred towards him.

"Oh seriously, Wayne, take off the mask, I know it's you under there," Luthor chuckled as he got back up, and began a slight limp back to his chair. "What did you expect me to do? Sit around and mope, let you get away with ruining my triumph over Superman as Batman, take LexCorp from me as Wayne? I built that company with my bare hands." Sitting down, he frowned at the Gotham Knight. "You take my life from me. I take your life from you. That's business, that's life; no matter how much you tried, you have failed, Batman. I win. So do what you must-arrest me, lock me away, hope it somehow reforms me. I will beat it, as I always have. It'll just give me time to plan for my next scheme. It won't be easy, for how does one top nuking a hero's home city?" Luthor added with a sick smile.

Batman had enough. With a roar, he grabbed Luthor by his neck again, hoisting him up and slamming him back into the wall, now raising the batarang. Superman immediately saw where this was going.

"Bruce, enough, you can't-"

"Batwing, secure Superman."

Immediately, two thick metal cords fired from the jet, looping onto Superman's arms. Made of titanium steel and Nth metal, the Kryptonian surprisingly found himself struggling to get free, until he saw the microscopic fibers of Kryptonite laced in the cables, just enough to weaken his strength levels.

"Admit it, Wayne," Luthor began laughing. "You lost. The Batman finally lost! You are now a ronin-a warrior without a master, a knight without a kingdom! You failed to protect them! You are nothing but a failure to Gotham, to your loved ones and to your parents!" he finished with evil laughter.

He was right. He had nothing to live for now. His life…was gone; taken by this monster, by this madman…this modern day Joe Chill. Everything was finally gone, taken from him. His purpose, his promise, his crusade, they all meant nothing now. All those he fought for, he protected, no longer alive. His mission had been ripped away from him. It was too much, and there was now only one way to end.

He had spent his lifetime, his life's work, his entire crusade, abiding by one single rule. His entire life and practice was founded on that one rule. He had been tested, tried and pushed past the limits of most men, but that one rule had kept him from falling into the abyss. It was his lifeline, his support, his one thread that kept him apart from the now dead scum of Gotham. At this moment, however, Bruce had no memory of it. At this moment, Bruce could care less about that one rule. It was foreign to him, insanity, and it was drowned out and away by a demand that rose within him for one thing, and one thing only.

Vengeance.

"Then I will be content to avenge."

The glint that appeared in Luthor's eyes helped Superman realize what his true plan realized. He was not fast enough, not strong enough.

"Batman, Bruce-NO!"

It was too late. The batarang was thrust into the jugular; a gurgle and then the end of yet another life as a body slumped to the floor. Clark saw in horror, watching as the villain's body convulsed and grew still, at the greatest scheme Luthor came up with.

He had succeeded in doing what no other villain could ever do, not even the Joker. With his death, Lex Luthor had corrupted the Batman.

Batman killed Lex Luthor, and Bruce Wayne…was lost forever.

...

...

_*cue black cut screen*_

* * *

**Reborn Dark Phoenix proudly presents**

**Vengeance:**

**Men Among Gods**


	2. Year One: A Decision and Promise Part 1

_**Disclaimer: All characters are property of DC Comics.***_

* * *

Chapter 2: Year One: A Decision and a Promise, Part 1

* * *

**"Man, when he does not grieve, hardly exists." A **_**Criminal Minds**_** quote.**

* * *

***Wayne Manor, outside of the remains of Gotham City. New Jersey, USA***

**9:23 AM EST, 22 April 2013**

The silence that besieged Wayne Manor was slowly but steadily overcome as the rumblings of a motorcycle engine echoed across the area. Indeed, a black motorcycle was cruising up the stone path that led to the gates of Wayne Manor, its rider silent as the shadows he had been trained to master.

Passing through the slightly open gates, the bike slowed to a stop at the steps leading towards the Manor's main entrance. The rider got off, and was immediately met with the sight of dried blood decorating the marble and brick steps. He actually froze, the recounting of his older "brother" replaying in his mind of the events that had transpired. For a full five seconds, Jason Todd couldn't move as his mind played a vivid account of how Bruce must've broken Alfred, thinking it was Bane all that time, only to be broken by the truth moments later.

Taking a deep breath to recompose himself, Jason removed his Red Hood helmet and looked off to where Gotham once stood. All that remained were a few metal skeletal structures and a massive blot of smoke billowing into the sky from various points. The news had stated that a few League members had done their best to clear up the immense radiation left over from the bombing, but Luthor must've added something extra to make the fallout heavier than normal.

Jason couldn't look away, staring at the metal carnage of the city that he was once his home. He had many memories here in his time as Robin before the Joker took his life. Gotham was his home, his territory. Then as Red Hood, after Ra's al Gul resurrected him, he made it his hunting grounds in his war against Bruce and his protégés.

He and Bruce had never truly reconciled, never tried to fully repair what had been broken between them. Jason had simply taken to the road, alongside Roy Harper, desiring to forge his own path. But all the while, he had a small hope in the back of his mind that he would one day return to Gotham, be welcomed again and reclaim it as his territory.

That hope had been dashed when he saw what had happened on TV, what Luthor had done. Jason remembered calling anyone and everyone before Dick had finally answered, telling him what had happened…and what Batman had done in retaliation. The former Robin didn't hesitate and immediately sped off towards Gotham. He had to see it for himself, as if his presence could somehow reverse what he had seen.

Jason wished he could have one more chance, one more day in Gotham. He would trade anything for it, even his second life, if it met to have the city and everything that had come with it for one last time.

"Jason?"

The second Robin turned to see Dick Grayson, coming down the steps; he hadn't even heard the doors open in his thoughts. Dick still wore his Nightwing attire, a somber look on his face. His eyes were a bit red, as if he had been crying earlier; Jason could find no fault in him for that, of course.

"You…you actually came," the first Robin said, a subtle degree of surprise in his voice. Jason and Dick hadn't parted on the best of terms either, thanks to the personal vendetta the former had on the latter. But they were still brothers in Dick's eyes, and that would never change, something Jason begrudgedly accepted long ago.

Jason met Dick's gaze. It was a few seconds before Jason lowered his head, sighing. "You know," he muttered, "we had our…differences, yeah. The both of us, me and the old man… But, even after I left, I always hoped that one day I could come back. That I could make amends with all of you, especially Bruce, and just come back to Gotham. Maybe even do my part in helping clean up the streets again." Jason found himself surprised to be expressing himself like this, but he felt he needed to get it off his chest. "I always had that hope, that I would one day come back. Well, I did…and it's to this. I guess that just goes to show," he bitterly chuckled, "that nothing is set in stone."

Dick didn't respond at first, instead deciding to walk up over to Jason and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, much to the latter's surprise. "Some things are, Jason. Like us, your family. We never stopped being your family, and Bruce never stopped being your father. He still loves you, just like we all do, Jason. And that will never change; sure, you messed up a few times, but we were always willing to welcome you back, just as we are now. Jason…I'm glad you came back to us, and so are the others. We wouldn't have it any other way."

Jason was silent for a few moments before sighing with a nod. "Thanks, Dick," he replied quietly. The two then shared a brotherly embrace, their first in years.

His Red Hood helmet in hand, Jason followed Dick inside Wayne Manor to the secret entrance in the study that led right into the Bat Cave. The mansion was outside the city limits, on a hill overlooking Gotham…or what used to be Gotham. Deep underground and heavily reinforced, the Bat Cave had been unscathed and was unaffected by Luthor's attack.

Inside the cave, each of the present members of the Batclan were trying to cope in their own ways, but it didn't seem to be working. Barbara sat at the massive computer, trying to distract herself by securing all Wayne Enterprises, Birds of Prey &amp; Batclan files, stocks and data. However, the faces of her father and her mother kept coming back to her, no matter how hard she tried. Her face was stained with dried tears, with new ones twinkling in her eyes. It was obvious that she felt some guilt for not being in Gotham while her parents were. She should've burned with them, but a chance case in Metropolis took her there with the other Birds just two days earlier.

Cassandra was in the training room with Damian, both taking out their pain, fury and anguish on the various reinforced punching bags for the third hour in a row. Selina sat huddled to herself at the bottom steps leading to the entrance to Wayne Manor, staring at everything, yet at nothing whatsoever. Stephanie was simply sitting on the floor and leaning against a cave wall, silently pouring her tears.

Helena had headed back to the Justice League Watchtower, refusing to let her anguish be seen.

Tim was staring at the screens surrounding the computer, taking in all the reports from the various news channels. He was hurting, perhaps more than the others, but he was trying to keep the pain and sadness away by trying to maintain a cold wall of non-emotion, as Bruce had taught him. This façade struggled to work, especially with nearly every news feed on the planet focused on only one thing.

"_Still live from the remains of Gotham, where six days ago-"_

"_-Unconfirmed reports that Lex Luthor was responsible-"_

"_-Justice League doing all they can, but still no sign or word from the world famous Batclan-"_

"_-Metro PD Chief Smith still has no comment on rumors of Batman himself murdering Luthor in retaliation and-"_

Unable to stand it anymore for now, Tim turned away, seeing Dick and Jason approaching him. He gave a short but heartfelt greeting to his predecessor, ensuring that there was no ill will on his part.

"How is he?" Jason asked.

Tim sighed after a moment. "Imagine his reaction to losing you, but magnified a thousand times. He's a wreck, Jason, if that can even describe him. He's locked himself in the locker room since he came back from Metropolis after…after he killed Luthor. He hasn't come out, and refuses to eat or do anything. He's just sitting in there. Honestly…it's like he's lost the will to live."

The three former Robins looked towards the locker room, their eyes falling on the bloody batarang still on the floor in front the metal door. Bruce had entered that room and had not come out since returning from Metropolis six days ago, since murdering Luthor. He had simply dropped the batarang onto the floor before shutting himself in. He had refused all food, only drinking the barest minimum of water. He refused his Clan's words, their comfort, everything they had tried. He had even refused Diana, which had been a hurtful shock to her. And yet, none of them could place fault on him. They could not even begin to imagine the anguish in their father and mentor's heart and soul. They had loved Alfred, yes…they had loved Gotham, yes…but not on the level that Bruce had. He had grown up here, he had dedicated himself to protecting this cesspool of a city…he had been raised by Alfred. He had been with the Englishman since he was born.

They had such a bond…and Bruce had murdered him.

"Has anyone tried to talk to him?" Jason asked quietly.

Time sighed. "Everyone has. Me, Dick, Selina and Diana most of all, but he won't listen to us, or even acknowledge us. Only one person actually managed to get through to him…at least, we think she did."

Jason arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

* * *

_*Flashback: Bat Cave, underneath Wayne Manor. New Jersey, USA*_

_12: 44 AM EST, 18 April 2013_

_The low but steady increasing volume of a motorcycle engine caught his ears. He thought nothing of it. After a few moments, the roaring stopped, followed by silence save for the voice of his oldest protégé. "Oh, my God, Kate-!"_

"_Where is he?!"_

_Bruce's eyes opened slowly as he lifted his head. At first, he couldn't believe it; it couldn't have been who he thought it was. He had believed her dead in the explosion. He had tried to find a trace of her, but to no avail. He had been forced to believe her KIA, lost to Luthor's madness. But no, he heard her voice…her angry and tearful voice._

"_Kate, listen for-"_

"_Don't you try and patronize me, Grayson! Where is he?!"_

_More silence, then…_

"_He's in the locker room. He hasn't left since…that day."_

_Immediately, he heard the rapid clicking of boots, full of purpose. They came closer, closer to where he was hiding his failure from the world and the only ones he had left. The clicking suddenly stopped, followed by a low gasp. A soft scraping on the metal floor, close, meaning someone had picked up…THE batarang._

"_It's true, isn't it…" It wasn't a question. "He really did…he killed…"_

_A moment of silence, before Tim's voice replied, "He killed him."_

_The pain returned. Bruce bowed his head again, his eyes still open._

_Just seconds later, the door to the locker room slammed open. Standing there in her full black and red attire, sans cowl and with a face covered in tears and pain, was Katherine "Kate" Kane, the Batwoman._

"_Bruce…" she managed to mutter before her voice failed her. Her clenched fist tightened around her cowl, trapped in her grip. Outside, the other members of the Clan stood in silence and hesitance, unsure of how to react or what to expect._

_Silence was her only answer, and that only served to fuel her anguish._

"_Bruce..." Again, words failed Kate. After a few seconds, she sighed in anguish and frustration, Kate finally spoke again. "I am…really and truly sorry for what happened, Bruce. I was in Europe, helping fund a campaign for the education of Middle Eastern…what does it matter? I was there and not here, where I was needed. I could've helped stopped Luthor, helped stop the nuclear bomb. I've gone through so many 'what if's' in my head, it's not even funny."_

_Bruce didn't answer._

"_I get it, Bruce," Kate continued, her tears beginning anew. "I know how you feel. Gotham was my city, too, and I lost people, friends and family. I…I lost Renee. I know she died in the explosion, hopefully never feeling a thing. The pain, it hurts a lot, Bruce. I know it's nothing compared to what you must be feeling, but I do get it. I wish it would go away, it makes me want to hurt people, break people and things. I get it, Bruce, I know what you feel."_

_Kate's body began to shake, anger mixing with the pain in her voice. "But what I don't understand…what I cannot understand…is why? Why did you kill Luthor, Bruce?" She closed her eyes in pain. "How could you do such a thing?"_

_Bruce didn't answer._

"_You were my inspiration, Bruce, my motivation. All my training under my father and his friends and teammates, you inspired me to go through it all. Your mission to save Gotham from herself, I knew it was a noble cause, something to aspire to. It was extremely hard to keep myself on your path, a path you forged for us all to follow, but your example fueled me. You never faltered or broke. Even under the greatest temptations, you kept yourself from falling. You showed us a true way to justice. I felt that after all this time, I was truly able to own the right to wear a cowl and Bat, to live up to your example."_

_Bruce didn't answer._

"_And now…" Kate muttered with a tone of betrayal as she looked at her cowl,"…now, how am I supposed to wear this Bat symbol, and wear this cowl, knowing that they're now tainted?"_

_Bruce did not answer._

_Kate didn't even bother to wait for one. With a sniff and huff, she turned and exited the locker room, closing the door behind her to a crack. Bruce could hear Dick and Tim trying to call for her, but their cries clearly fell on deaf ears. With a roar of mechanized life, the fallen Dark Knight heard the Batwoman speed off through the Cave's tunnel until it shrank to nothingness._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Jason whistled. "Tainted…harsh."

"Tell me about it." Dick turned to the locker room that Bruce had confined himself to. "We all heard what she said. I admit, what Bruce did…"

"Dick…Luthor destroyed _everything_. He ripped it all apart, literally burning it to the ground."

"I'm not saying I wouldn't react how Bruce did…God knows I may not have controlled myself. But Kate was right…he broke his one rule. Batman isn't the same…and never will be."

At that, Jason and even Tim found they had no response.

All the while, Bruce simply sat in the complete darkness of the locker room, save for the crack of light left when Kate walked out. In the six days that had passed since he killed Luthor, He had not taken off his armor and gear. He was unshaven, dirty and smelly. He was starving, but he didn't care about any of this. He hated himself for what he had done, and this was his punishment. He hated himself for what he had done, for what had happened by his hands. The people that had been ripped from life because of his actions.

Commissioner Jim Gordon. Lucius Fox. Harvey Bullock. Renee Montoya, Vicky Vale…Alfred Pennyworth…

Names of just a few of the people he truly held close to him. And he had killed them.

He could hear the reports from inside, and they just served to remind him of his failure, his mistake, his utter undoing. He, the Batman, protector of Gotham, had destroyed her.

* * *

_*Flashback: Wayne Manor, Gotham City. New Jersey USA*_

_11:31 AM EST, 16 April 2013_

_Bane._

_It had been Bane…he couldn't let Bane get anywhere near Alfred. At that moment, everything was Bane…everything was stopping Bane._

_And so Bruce lunged; he landed deadly blow after deadly blow, utilizing every form of combat technique he had developed and honed in his body for years. Through the smoke and gas that Luthor and his assistant had blasted him with, he relentlessly battled the man who could easily be considered the most dangerous of his rogues' gallery as the other two villains escaped in their getaway jet. They had dared to kidnap Alfred while he did his daily tasks in the city…and they had dared to soil his home by bringing him there. It was an ingenious plan; Bruce honestly never would've thought they'd retreat to his own home. But that was a thought for another time, and he would avenge that later. At the moment, he had been occupied with Bane, brutalizing him and striking with a vengeance, destroying the entrance hall and bringing down the thick mahogany-steel doors and down the steps, onto the large plaza in front of-_

"BATMAN, STOP! WHATEVER YOU'RE SEEING IT'S NOT REAL! IT'S ALFRED!"

_The Kryptonian's words boomed into his ears through his comm, shaking him from his angry and vengeful haze. And Bane was suddenly gone, disappeared…and in his place was a broken, bloody and dead Alfred._

_Bruce barely had time to be horrified before the explosion came from Gotham._

_He had killed Alfred…and he had killed Gotham. He was a murderer._

_He had failed. He failed them all._

_His loved ones…his allies…he had failed them. He had failed his parents, his vow. He had failed._

_And so there he remained, on his knees, free of what he now recognized as the Scarecrow's fear gas, tightly holding his dead caretaker to him. Tears streamed down his face as the guilt, devastation, humiliation and horror coursed through him. Apologies were whispered and sobbed to the dead old man, to a dead city and to two dead parents._

_He gave no indication that he heard Wonder Woman touch down on the brick laden plaza, her heels clicking as she slowly approached him. He gave no indication that he heard the slight sniffles she made. He gave no indication that he recognized she also had lost something in the deaths of Gotham and Alfred…but nothing like he did._

"_Bruce?" she called out softly. "The Clan…your sons and team…they're OK…we managed to save 200 people." Silence. Throwing caution in the wind, he gently placed her warm hand onto his shuddering shoulder. "Bruce?"_

"_I killed them…" Bruce whimpered, something that both shocked Diana and stung at her heart. He looked at her with unadulterated fear and distraught in his eyes; eyes that held the fear of a small child that witnessed his parents die, but magnified a thousand fold. His body trembled with that very same fear. It broke Diana's heart to see the Dark Knight, her Dark Knight, reduced to this._

"_No," she said firmly, albeit with the pain still in her voice. "It wasn't you. Luthor was responsible. He orchestrated the whole thing. Bruce…it wasn't your fault."_

_Bruce didn't reply, simply turning back to Alfred's corpse. There was dead silence between the two, save for the low sounds of their sobs. Diana wanted to comfort Bruce, to hold him and help him get through this disaster. But she had no idea where to start. For once, her compassion and love didn't know what to do._

_Then, Diana heard a small single beep._

_Bruce suddenly got up, Alfred in his arms. "Take him," he said softly. "Keep him safe."_

"_Of course," Diana replied as she took the body in her arms. "What about you?" It was then she heard the whines of the Batwing's engines as it appeared above them._

"_I'll be back soon," was all the Dark Knight said as he fired a grapple at the jet, and then flew off._

_He left a confused Amazon in his wake. Diana was thoroughly surprised; Bruce had just been mourning the death of almost everything that he held dear. His city was gone, Alfred was dead…why had he run off like this? Diana tried to think of any reason that he would do such a thing, and then she remembered something pivotal to what made Bruce the Batman: no matter what was before him, no matter the pain he was in, if he was on a mission or a case then he would fight to solve it before grieving._

_And then it hit her like a punch from Mongul._

"_This is Wonder Woman to all Leaguers," she spoke into her comm. "I don't care who, but I need any flying member to stop the Batwing from leaving the area!"_

_Meanwhile, Bruce was flying at top speed in his jet. Where he was going…he figured there was only one place where his prey could now be. He needed to get there…now. There was only one thing keeping Bruce going now: pure rage, anger, hatred and a thirst for vengeance. Not since Joker killed Jason had he felt anything even remotely close to this. Nothing was going to keep him from getting to-_

"_BATMAN!" a voice in his comm yelled out. Green Lantern Guy Gardner flew up next to the Batwing, keeping up with its high speeds via his Oan power ring. "Batman, hold up a minute! Where are you-?!"_

"_Where is he, Gardner?!" Batman yelled as he turned to the Lantern from his cockpit. "WHERE DID THEY TAKE LUTHOR?!"_

"_Superman took him to Metropolis, but I don't think you-HEY, WAIT! BATMAN!" Guy yelled as the Batwing flew off at even greater speed, the Lantern racing after him._

"_Leave me alone, Gardner!" Batman barked into the comm. He was answered by a giant green claw grabbing the rear part of the jet. With a sudden jolt, the Batwing was forced into an immediate stop. No matter how much the engines roared, the Batwing could not escape the Lantern's grip._

"_Batman, you're not thinking straight!" Guy said, trying to rationalize with Bruce. "You're hurt and angry; you just lost Gotham…you need to-"_

"_LET. ME. GO."_

"_I can't, not until you calmed down and-!"_

_**FRABOOM!**_

_So concentrated was he on keeping Batman from escaping, Guy never thought that Batman would fire a missile at him. His concentration was momentarily broken as he reacted to protect himself from the surprise attack._

_That was all the time Batman needed; within moments, he was speeding off across the sky again. Bruce knew the missile wouldn't hurt Guy. He then set a flight path to Metropolis, to which his jet turned accordingly. It wasn't long, however, before the Lantern showed up out of nowhere again. This time, Guy took a much more direct approach; firing a large green beam, he forced the Batwing onto the ground in a forced landing. Immediately upon reaching the ground, Guy formed two anchoring constructs to keep the jet's wings pinned._

_With a growl of rage and frustration, Batman opened the cockpit and jumped off, landing gracefully. "Gardner, you have no idea how badly you're making this for yourself."_

"_Dammit, Batman, I can't let you do this!" Guy countered, walking towards him._

"_Really?!" Bruce snarled, meeting the Lantern halfway, challenging the younger man. "How?! With the most powerful weapon in the universe on your finger?!"_

"_I don't want to do this, but if you don't stop then-!"_

_Batman simply raised his hand to show him his ring, already taken._

_Guy stared shocked at it, and then back to his own hand, which was no longer gloved as his uniform disappeared. At the same time, the constructs securing the Batwing also disappeared._

_Instantly, he reached for his comm. "Superman-!"_

"_Override comm, 20 Alpha 3. Passcode: Honor Guard."_

_The comm shut down. Guy simply stared at Bruce, the Dark Knight's menacing stance keeping him rooted to the spot. "Batman…please…don't do anything you're going to regret."_

_He was surprised to see Batman's visible facial features soften in defeat. And he was even more surprised by his tone. "I already have, Guy," he said quietly as he opened his palm, the Oan ring in his hand._

_It was with a heavy heart for his ally that Guy Gardner stared off as he floated in the skies, ring back in hand, watching the Batwing fly off towards Metropolis._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

That memory had kept replaying in his mind since he returned to the Cave, this and the memory of impaling Luthor in his jugular. It had gone against everything he believed in, his one rule, his entire foundation. And yet, Bruce was not ashamed to believe he would do it again. For everything Luthor had done to Clark, the League and the world, and what he had done to Gotham, Batman was not ashamed to think that he wouldn't do it all over again.

Bruce was encompassed in the darkness of the locker room, refusing anything and anyone as he ignored every one of his clan. He had completely withdrawn himself into his broken heart's shell and thickened the shell a thousand times over. No one could coax him out of the room. Not Dick, Tim, Selina or even Diana. He refused them all. He wanted nothing more than to isolate himself. He truly had nothing left to live for anymore.

The fire inside his soul had been extinguished. The Batman had no cause to keep fighting for.

Dick sighed. He now had to address something that no one, not even himself, wanted to face. They had no choice, though. Their home was gone; most of everything they knew was gone. They had to think and discuss the BatClan's future.

"OK, everyone, can you come on over to the screen please?" With a yell, he called over Cass and Damian from the training room. After about thirty seconds, every one of the Clan not in the locker was present. Dick sighed heavily before continuing, "Ok, guys...I know this is not the best of times, but we need to consider where we go from here...and what we do. Gotham's gone, and the BatClan is now without a city to protect. We've all lost loved ones: friends and family, and we lost Alfred."

At that, Dick had to take a moment to recompose himself; the others also had to do so, being reminded of the loved ones they had lost to Luthor's nuke. Even Stephanie, who loathed her villainous father, knew he didn't deserve to die like that.

"I know it hasn't been easy to cope," Dick continued, "and God knows I wish I didn't have to have this talk with you guys now or ever. Like it or not, though, we have to move forward...and figure out where we go from here."

"You all are lucky," Selina mused quietly as she slightly bowed her head. "The League and the Titans will be more than willing to help you all, even Jason here. Me...I highly doubt it. Where can I go?"

"That's not true," Damian quickly retorted. "Selina, I am positive Father will vouch for you. And even if he doesn't, we all will. You've earned it for your redemption." The rest of the Clan murmured and nodded in agreement, giving Selina a bit of comfort and hope.

"So...what now?" Cassandra asked. "What happens...to us?"

What _would_ happen to the Clan, and their Birds offshoot? None of them, not even Dick, had an answer to that question. Gotham was their home, their territory and their world. It had been theirs to protect. Much of what they had been molded to become came from their experience in Gotham. Now that it was destroyed, it was as if there was a void that needed to be filled, and yet seemingly couldn't be. Each one of them wondered what the future could now hold for them.

Suddenly, their attention was grabbed as one of the news feeds the Batcave's monitors had been held on turned to a brand new story. One that wasn't focused on Gotham's death.

"_...survivors will continue to receive support and help from Metropolis. In other news, we turn to another part of the world that is dealing with suffering and destruction. The Middle Eastern nation of Bialya continues its relentless bombing of its own city of Gared, in its destructive attempts to quell the various democratic uprisings. The Bialyan President has instilled a nationwide severance of its telecommunications, preventing any and all information to reach past its borders."_

The Clan was silent, save for Barbara. "I never really paid much mind to that. Now, though...I can better feel and understand their pain. It's like I can relate to them a little better now."

"_Sources confirmed that the bombing continued unrelenting before the media blackouts," _the reporter continued. _"Already, thousands of lives have been claimed, and more are expected to be added to the list of suffering as the United Nations has failed to make any progress in peace talks from the side of the Bialyan government."_

Being that the door was just barely open, and that the monitors were on full volume, Bruce managed to hear the new and sudden change in reports. He raised his head and opened his eyes. His numb mind registered something: shock. Before the nuking of Gotham, Bruce knew of this violent civil conflict in the Middle East, how the United Nations was struggling and failing to bring about any peace talks or bring about a ceasefire. As a result, thousands continued to die on a weekly basis. Bruce had known this, as Diana had worked with the UN in their peace talks, but yet it never truly sunk in until this moment how bad it truly was.

The Bialyan government was killing off its own people, its own citizens. Lives were being destroyed in a city being brought to its knees.

And it angered Bruce. Immensely.

People were DYING, being slaughtered and gunned down...murdered by the hands of a government...no, of a MAN who was supposed to lead them, guide them..._protect_ them.

This was unacceptable.

"No."

It was a whisper. But it was filled with something that Bruce thought he had lost: purpose. He felt something stirring within him, a fire that he thought died with Gotham. He was soon engulfed in it, consumed and fueled by this fire.

"No more suffering."

His sudden increase in voice caught the surprised attention of the Clan. Turning towards the locker, they were shocked as it opened, reveal a heavily unshaven and haggard appearing Bruce Wayne, wearing his full Batman armor sans cowl, Luthor's blood still splattered across the insignia. What really grabbed their attention, however, was the life in Bruce's eyes. They had seen only cold, dark nothingness in them the last three days, a void that couldn't be removed. In its place now, however, was a burning fire of rage, determination and purpose.

"I will not accept any more suffering."

* * *

***Monitor Womb Center, Justice League Watchtower***

**0431 GMT, 22 April 2013**

Pain.

Anguish.

Anger.

The three greatest emotions that he could sense from the thoughts in their minds.

J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, looked on in a mixture of worry, concern and understanding. His gaze was upon the Black Canary, the Huntress and Zatanna. Three members of the Justice League who hailed from Gotham, members of the BatClan and the Birds of Prey. They were in the Monitor Womb Center of the Watchtower, their faces passive and seemingly concentrated on the screens before them. Manhunter was certain they knew he was standing behind them, though. And he knew of the turmoil they were truly in.

Dinah, Helena and Zatanna had been working on a case with Oracle in Metropolis the day Gotham was destroyed, where the Birds had temporarily set themselves up. In a break to gather clarity, they had returned to the Watchtower while Oracle remained in Metropolis to gather more intel. Helena had soon answered Batman's call for aid in Gotham in what had been Luthor's attack. Dinah and Zatanna had remained behind.

Then the news came. The entire Monitor Womb was lit up by worldwide news of Gotham's destruction. Dinah and Zatanna had been horrified and shaken beyond description. They had broken down in hysterical anguish just moments after they saw the news, right in front of the League. J'onn still remembered those moments when their minds were in rational and emotional chaos.

Helena returned alone to the Watchtower, just an hour after the attack. She only managed to confirm that the BatClan and the Leaguers that had been there had all survived before breaking down herself. From that moment, the three Birds had been inseparable, united in their sorrow. Many tears had been shed, but they would not bring Gotham back.

For six days, they had remained in Helena's quarters. They refused all comforting words from the League; it wouldn't help their pain and anguish anyways. They were clearly trying to keep everything inside of them, refusing to accept anything from anyone. Today, they went straight for the Monitor Womb, claiming it for themselves. They were determined to immerse themselves in their League duties in an effort to keep the hurt and anguish away. They were clearly failing miserably.

J'onn wanted to help them. He could relate to their pain somewhat; he was the last of his kind, after all, the sole survivor of a dead civilization.

"Dinah, Helena, Zatanna."

No answer.

J'onn sighed. "My friends, it has been six days, and you continue to refuse any coping for yourselves. You refuse to allow yourselves to try and deal with this. Your friends in the League are concerned, as am I. You cannot keep yourselves confined to the Watchtower; I am sure Batman and the others are concerned for your sake. Dinah, Green Arrow keeps-"

"J'onn, just stop!" Helena snapped as she turned towards the Martian. She hurt, yes, but she refused to let it be acknowledged, even if her face, eyes and voice betrayed her. "Please, just stop bothering us with this!"

"I cannot. You are my allies, my friends. I do not wish to see you all suffer like this."

"Really?" Dinah snapped in reply as she also turned to face the Martian, eyes also burning with tears. "If that were true, then why didn't you read Luthor's mind to find out what his real plan was?! Maybe if you did, he could've been stopped before it was too late! Gotham would still be standing! Alfred would still be alive! Our families...my m-mother…" Dinah could say no more as she broke down into tears once more, Helena quickly pulling her into a comforting embrace as her own tears emerged.

"J'onn…" Zatanna finally replied as she also turned to him. She seemed to be calmer, despite the immense pain in her voice. She was the most rational of the three right now. "Please, we know you care, we really do. And you know that we appreciate the thoughts and gesture. But...we just need some time to-"

"To do what, exactly? Wallow in self-pity for yet another six days?!" The four of them turned in utter shock to see Katar Hol, Hawkman, enter the Monitor Womb.

"Self-pity?!" Zatanna yelled, anger quickly taking over. Helena and Dinah had similar expressions, glares of hatred on their faces. "How dare you-?!"

"Perhaps you should be asking yourselves that, Zatanna," Katar retorted with bluntness, unrestrained. Though he held immense respect for Batman, he was never intimidated by his glares, nor was his lover Shayera. The glares of the women before him were less than nothing to him. "While the three of you remain here, pitying yourselves and your own losses, you have seemed to forgotten that your own teammates are perhaps faring worse than you are. They are down there right now, trying to cope and control their emotions, trying to deal with what happened to Gotham. They need you now, because I guarantee you that Batman is too caught up in his own hell to try and help them. But here you are, wallowing in your own self-pity instead of being there for your 'teammates.' Pathetic."

J'onn's eyes widened slightly. The three women, meanwhile, were so struck by the Thanagarian's words that they couldn't respond, flabbergasted. The Martian could sense that while coming across too bluntly and rather strongly, Katar simply wanted the women to understand that internalizing their pain was the wrong answer. It seemed that the bluntness had allowed them to at least see the reasoning. That was...something.

"Huntress. Canary. Zatanna."

The five heroes were startled to hear the voice of the Dark Knight. Turning to the screen of the Monitor Womb where it came from, they got even more of a shock seeing his uncowled and bearded face staring back. Bruce had obviously seen much better days in terms of hygiene. He looked terrible, and his Batman armor still sported Luthor's blood. What was most surprising, though, was the energy Bruce seemed to have. After having his beloved city ripped away from him, they'd think he'd be a hollow shell, a broken man. This was the complete opposite: the same cold and calculating Batman with a drive.

"Batman?' Helena replied with surprise.

"Report to the Batcave. Now." It wasn't a request, but a demand.

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"Something has come up. BatClan business."

The three Gotham heroines exchanged confused looks. Gotham was dead; what business was left for the Batclan now? Nonetheless, when the Boss called...

"We're on our way," Diana replied with a nod, the other two mirroring her action.

"Good. Bat-"

"Batman," J'onn interrupted, gaining Bruce's attention at last. "Hawkman and I are unoccupied at the moment. Do you require any form of assistance?"

"Negative, J'onn. This is strictly...well, actually..."

That was the most shocking of all. The group exchanged extremely shocked and confused looks. The Batman-THE _BATMAN_-was actually second guessing himself. This was completely abnormal for the Dark Knight. They wondered, just what had happened to him in these past six days?

"...Actually, your help would be greatly welcomed and appreciated, J'onn. Yours as well, Katar. Make sure to bring your weapons."

Katar found himself grinning; this just got a bit more interesting. "Excellent."

The transmission ended, and with that the five heroes raced off to the Watchtower teleporters. After Helena punched in the coordinates for the Batcave, known only to a select few on the planet, they were transported to the Cave. The sight that greeted shocked them all.

Before their eyes, the Batclan was gearing up, as if they were heading off to battle. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Stephanie, Cassandra and Selina surround a long metal table, stocking up on various weapons and equipment: batarangs, smoke grenades, flash bangs, electrified brass knuckles...everything in the Batcave's arsenal. Jason was going a step further, checking his firearms and restocking on bullets from his bike's supply arsenal. Barbara was at the Cave's massive computer, maps of the Middle East and other schematics up on the screens.

"Hey, guys," Dick said as the group approached them; the others acknowledged their presence with nods of recognition. "Helena, we have some extra gear here if you want. Zatanna and Dinah, I'm not sure of your preferences, but the table's open if you want. J'onn and Katar-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Helena yelled out, gaining the Batclan's full attention. "Dick...what is all this? Where's Bruce...what the hell is going on!?"

She was answered by the whines of the best jet engines Wayne Enterprises had to offer. Turning to the Cave's hangar, the three Gotham heroines and two alien Leaguers were met with the figure of the latest and most advanced incarnation of the Batwing. It was as armed and dangerous as the previous models, perhaps faster, but made to carry 13 passengers easily. From behind it, Bruce came out, wearing the full armor and persona of the Batman. The five newcomers were surprised by the burning passion and purpose in his appearance and stance.

"We're going to Bialya."

* * *

***Mess Hall &amp; Commissary. Justice League Watchtower***

**0655 GMT, 22 April 2013**

"I'm grieving, yes, but I admit that I'm not grieving as much as they are. I guess that it's because I've only stayed in Gotham for a few days at any given time since Bruce and I started dating, while they've lived there all their lives. It's made it easier to cope, but the pain is still there...the hurt and anguish."

"Have you tried talking to them, Bruce specifically? I can only imagine what he's going through right now..."

"I've tried, Shayera, over and over. But he won't speak to me, or anyone. Ever since he...he murdered Luthor, Bruce locked himself in the Cave's locker room, and hasn't come out since. The others, though I know they hurt immensely, are at least able to try and cope, try and grieve. It's Bruce that worries me, though...I'm so worried about him. Six days have passed and nothing from him."

Diana and Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl, were currently sitting in the otherwise empty Watchtower's commissary. They had been eating lunch until the Thanagarian asked how the Amazon was holding up. For the last half hour, their food lay forgotten.

"I'm scared for him, Shayera," Diana continued, her voice quiet and uncertain. "I've never seen him like this before...no one has ever seen him like this, not even when his second Robin, Jason was killed. It's frightening, wondering what must be going on through his mind, wondering how much he hates himself for his failure...terrified of what he might be turning into..."

"Diana," Shayera replied. "He killed Luthor...he's already turning into something else. He may have already turned into something else."

Diana was quiet, not responding to her comments. Shayera's eyes slowly widened. "Diana...don't tell me that you support what he did."

When the Amazon didn't answer, Shayera continued, "Di, Bruce always had his one rule: do not kill. Even against the Joker after he killed the second Robin, he never broke it. What makes him so unique as a hero is how close he is to being the same kind of scum he fights. He was always one step away from sinking to their level, but that one rule kept him from doing so. It's what separates him from them, what makes him unique. I always really respected Bruce because of that. But now that's out the window, Diana. Gotham is gone, Alfred is gone. I'm not saying Luthor shouldn't have been punished, but killing him...Diana, what's to stop him from doing it again?"

The Amazon contemplated her words; much had been going through her mind for the last six days. She remembered her shock, as the rest of the League was, six days ago when Superman announced (with of fearful eyes and a shaking voice) that Batman had murdered Lex Luthor in retaliation for Gotham's destruction. She remembered how she near instantly headed to the Cave only to be heartbroken by Bruce's hollowed self. She wouldn't have believed it at all had it not been for the blood on his suit or the bloody batarang on the cave floor. Since then, Bruce had been a broken mess; the Batclan, thankfully, seemed to be able to deal with the events of that day better, but Bruce was a different story. He was in emotional chaos.

She remembered when Clark told her how he isolated himself when Jason was murdered by the Joker's hand, how it had been weeks before Bruce began to return to normal. With the death of over 7 million by his hands, even if unintentionally, looming over him, how long would he torture himself now? Diana had finally gotten Bruce to open up to her a little more than a year ago, gotten him to see that they could make a relationship work, that his mission as Batman wouldn't get between them. But now, the mission was gone, ripped away. Everything had changed for the worst, and Bruce had ultimately snapped. He had retreated back into his shell and thickened it a thousand times over. How could she hope to get him out?

She was afraid for him, afraid of what he was thinking, what he could possibly turn into.

"I admit that what Bruce did...I didn't see it coming. I knew he would react uncontrollably, albeit not in this manner. But you're right, Shayera...I'm afraid of what'll happen now, what will happen to him because of this, all of this. This is a really dark time for Bruce, and I-"

"Diana! I've been looking all over for you!"

The two women were shocked out of their conversation as Barry Allen, the Flash, seemingly fazed into existence next to their table. The expression of worry written on his face, contradictory to his usual casual nature, quickly got their attention.

"What is it, Barry?" Diana asked.

"I didn't know who else to see, since Superman is still in Metropolis and you and Bruce are a thing... C'mon! Monitor Womb!"

With that, the Scarlet Speedster took off down the hallways, leaving Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl in a surprised and confused state of mind. Regardless, Barry had Diana's attention at "Bruce," so she quickly flew off after him, Shayera in tow. Upon reaching the Womb, the two saw Shazam already there, his eyes scanning the various screens. Flash himself was seated and typing madly on several of the keyboards.

"Diana," Shazam greeted. "Shayera."

"What is going on?" Diana asked getting right to the point. "You mentioned Br-Batman." Shazam was one of the many Leaguers who didn't know Batman's true identity. "Has something happened?!"

"Well, I guess you could say that," Barry replied as he motioned to the screens.

Diana heard Shayera gasp, seeing her gaze was fixated solely on the screens. Immediately, she followed with her own eyes, and she was given one of the greatest shocks of her life.

"Hera..."

The Watchtower Monitor Womb was always connected to every single news network on the planet. For almost a week, all worldwide media coverage was focused almost completely on Gotham's destruction, with only minor coverage on other news. Now, however, their coverage was being shifted to an event surpassing even Gotham, now focusing on a new city. And the subjects on the screens...

_"-Bialya continues its bombing of Gared, and no word-wait...what...? Um...reports are just now coming in-"_

_"-unconfirmed reports of some kind of black jet-"_

_"-satellite images showing the military forces pushed-"_

_"-two members of the Justice League have engaged-"_

_"-missiles are being intercepted-!"_

_"-confirmed as the Batwing... Oh, my God, is that...is that the Batclan?"_

There on the screens, before Diana's eyes, was the Batclan. Backed by the Martian Manhunter and Hawkman. All of whom were engaged in combat with the Bialyan Armed Forces. Defending the civilians the soldiers had been ordered to kill.


	3. Year One: A Decision and Promise Part 2

_***Insert Disclaimer Here***_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Decision and a Promise Part 2

* * *

"**I've wanted to forgive, I'm trying to forget. Don't leave me here again; I am with you, forever, the end." –Breaking Benjamin, **_**Without You**_

* * *

***Somewhere along the Delaware-New Jersey Border. USA***

**11:56 AM EST, 22 April 2013**

She was screwed, and she knew it.

After only walking for 10 minutes, Mercy Graves was seriously contemplating surrendering herself to the police. Not that it would do her any good…the minute she would try and give herself in, the police would make her life hell…that is, if Batman hadn't already pinpointed her location and wasn't on his way to kill her, too.

That had been the shock of her life when she had heard the news on the screens. Batman, the member of the Justice League who seemed to be unshakeable, immovable, incorruptible...who had defended his city and world with honor…had broken his one rule. He had killed Lex Luthor in retaliation of the destruction of Gotham City. Something the world never would've thought him capable of.

Her boss was dead.

Where did that leave her?

She looked behind her, where she had crashed the police prison transport van and where she had snapped the necks of the five (quite perverted) guards. After being held in Metropolis for the last six days, she was supposed to be transported to a federal prison. She had heard of Luthor's murder by the hands of Batman only hours after it had happened. And it had rattled her to her core. Not just because she now realized that Batman was now ready to cross the line, or that she was now quite possibly a target, but because she now had no one to turn to. Luthor was the one person she could somewhat trust; her parents were dead and she was an only child. She was never quite keen on making any friends throughout her career. She was starting to regret it.

...not that they'd help her anyways after her participation in most of Luthor's schemes, let alone just this one.

And she knew she wasn't going to hitchhike after people passed by a crashed federal prison transport, and she was still wearing her prison jumpsuit.

Mercy was essentially out of options.

"Mercy Graves!"

With precise reflexes, she aimed her stolen firearms skyward, ready to defend herself no matter how feeble her attempts were. They were feeble indeed, compared to the power ring of Hal Jordan.

"How did you find me?!" she demanded.

Hal pointed in the direction of the wrecked transport, smoke billowing from the engine. "You really aren't blending in that much, Graves. I'd expect something like this from Harley Quinn, not you."

"Either way, I know why you're here," Mercy snarled. "You're not taking me to Batman."

"I wouldn't."

"…what?"

"Take you to Batman," Lantern stated simply as he folded his arms, floating down slowly. "I'm not going to do that."

That wasn't what Mercy expected to hear. And she didn't believe it. "You're lying," she snarled, aiming the guns at the hero.

"No, I'm not. Seriously, I'm really not going to-"

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANGABANGA BANG!**

"Are you done yet?" Hal deadpanned, the glowing green aura from his ring having protected him from the gunshots.

When the woman didn't answer and simply looked at him with a mixture of uncertainty, anger and wariness, he sighed and landed a few feet in front of her. "Look, Mercy, I am telling you…I'm not going to give you to Batman. If anything, I think that's the dumbest thing I can do, letting you anywhere near Batman right now. Not even after the part you played in Gotham's destruction."

"You…you don't think I deserve to die?" Mercy asked, lowering her weapons shock.

"No," Hal sighed. "I know that there are times when it's kill or be killed. Being out there in the entirety of the universe, seeing what I've seen, I get it. I know that there are times when there is no choice but to cross that line for the greater good. But…what Batman did…that wasn't how it works. That was just execution. Batman may not look it at all, but we both know that he's considered the most dangerous member of the Justice League. If left unchecked…it's not about just saving your life, Mercy. Batman may be a bit of a jerk and an uptight jackass, but he's a good man. I'm trying to save a good man from what he might do."

Mercy looked down at the ground, contemplating his words. After a few seconds, she sighed and let her guns fall to the ground. "Ok…I believe you."

"Thank you," Lantern said as he walked up to her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Coast City. I'm probably going to regret this once she finds out…Ferris Airfield, specifically."

"Luthor tried to buy them out once…"

"I know." Hal remembered that day well. He then saw Mercy's face fall. "What's wrong?"

"Luthor was an ass…a heartless and cold SOB…but he was the only person I could ever trust in the longest time. He took me in, took care of me, and made sure I was always ok since I was a kid. Every time he'd be released from his latest failed scheme, I'd somehow get drawn back to him, always out of loyalty. I was dependent on him, and he knew it. Sure, it was an unhealthy relationship, but it was always better than none at all."

Mercy looked Hal in the eye.

"Did you ever feel that? Be so close to someone and depend on them, even if they were one of the worst people alive, and yet you stayed anyways because you had nowhere else to turn, and no one else to turn to? To be so loyal to them even if they treat you like crap, always saying what you did was never enough, always asking for more? And doing it anyways because you want to pay the debt you..._feel _like you owe to them?"

* * *

***Gared, Bialya***

**6:57 PM AST, 22 April 2013**

He was sure he was going to die. No way would he survive the oncoming missile, especially since he tripped. So he simply pulled himself into a fetal position, hoping to see his mother when he arrived in Paradise.

The impact never came.

The child had heard of the Justice League throughout his life, but he had never seen of them them in person. He was filled with awe and wonder at the sight of the Martian Manhunter standing over him, the missiles crumbled in his hand.

'_Do not fear, my child,'_ J'onn told him telepathically. _'You are safe; you shall not suffer this any longer.'_

An increasing whistling sound came from above him, and the Manhunter looked up to see three missiles heading towards him. Before he had a chance to fire his Martian Vision blasts, the missiles exploded in midair, cut down to pieces by Katar's Nth axes.

"Pathetic," the Thanagarian mused. He turned his attention to the fighter jet squadrons now heading in his direction. With a feral grin, Hawkman charged them head on with a vicious war cry. The fighters fired their machine guns, but the hero quickly and gracefully evaded their rounds as he got closer and closer.

J'onn's eyes glowed orange as his body shifted into a more elastic form, a tank shell whizzing past him and exploding violently. Turning, he saw a large group of tanks rumbling towards him, cannon at the ready and firing, with machine gunners attempting to fight back. In less than a second, the Martian was upon the armored battalion, grabbing the nearest tank by the front base and effortlessly lifting it into the air. Without hesitation, he slammed the war machine back into the ground, rendering it useless.

All across the rest of the city, the Batclan was spread out in combat against the ground troops of the Bialyan military. Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Batgirl, Spoiler, Catwoman, Black Canary, Huntress and Zatanna had been engaging in war against these soldiers, keeping them from further attacking and harming the civilians. The Bialyan soldiers fought back, their numbers superior, but against the immense training of the Clan, along with a few metahuman abilities, they had no chance.

Despite not having much experience in actual warfare, the Batclan excelled in close quarters combat.

With her magical abilities, Zatanna constantly caused weapons failure amongst their enemies while bombarding them with various spells, as Red Hood protected her and rained a constant barrage of bullets on them. Black Canary's Canary Cry was more than effective in incapacitating both tanks, and troops, and her own martial arts prowess allowed her to effectively meet the enemy troops head on, felling them by the dozen. Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Catwoman, Batgirl and Spoiler each utilized the entirety of their skill sets, engaging their enemies in close quarters and successfully proving themselves superior. Using all of their equipment at their disposal, they spread confusion and disorientation amongst the Bialyan ranks. All the while, Huntress unleashed her own unique skills of crossbow efficiency and martial arts as she also incapacitated and brought down her opponents.

Each of them were driven by a new fire, a contagious fire, gained from Batman. A fire that drove their mission in Gotham to new heights. They were driven by a desire to protect the innocent from the sufferings and threats that plagued them. How could they stand by and allow this to happen?

Never again.

* * *

***Justice League Watchtower Monitor Womb***

**0702 GMT, 22 April 2013**

"I'm going down there, now!"

It wasn't an order; it was a command, one that Flash was not going to disobey once he saw that Diana was not going to let anything prevent her from heading there.

"Teleporting to just outside the borders. We have no vantage point up here to Gared with the nation's communications blackout. You're good to go, Wonder Woman."

"Diana," Hawkgirl said as she grabbed the Amazon's arm. "Are you sure you can talk him down from whatever he's doing? He's got J'onn and Katar helping him out, and if they've been convinced-"

"What do you mean, talk him out of what he's doing?!" Diana retorted fiercely. "He and his Clan are down there protecting innocent lives! They're fighting back the soldiers that have been killing these civilians for months now! They've made more progress in these last hours than the United Nations have made in months!"

"Diana-!"

"He may be a wreck right now, but everything Batman does is with a reason. Even killing Luthor had a reason behind it. There is a reason for them to be there in Bialya now, as well, and I intend to find out what this reason is." With that, Diana raced to the teleporters and was gone within mere moments.

Shayera could only watch as her friend disappeared before her eyes, wondering how far Diana was going to defend Batman's recent actions.

* * *

***Presidential Capital Palace. Gared, Bialya***

**7:02 PM AST, 22 April 2013**

"Batman to Oracle." An uppercut, followed by a jumping snap kick to the jaw.

"_Go for Oracle."_

"Status update." Smoke grenade, then a series of precise and stealthy punches, knocking several guards out.

"_The Clan is still engaged with military forces, but they've handled much of the troop numbers already. Manhunter already took care of the armored divisions in the city, and Hawkman's dealt with the fighter jets. The smart ones are retreating now. Satellite images are showing a steady decrease in military presence in the city; looks like the ones that still can are retreating, withdrawing from the city. I'm getting transmission interference, too; orders are coming from the Bialyan military command to pretty much forget Gared."_

"That's exactly what I want to hear." A final headbutt, a sweep kick, a pressure point punch and finally, a complex jujitsu technique. "These people have dealt with enough."

"_Bruce, this is actually getting a lot of media attention, even with the blackout."_

"Speaking of which, start doing everything you can about lifting the blackout."

_"You got it. It looks...wait, hold on. The Cave's computer is picking up some new telemetry." _It was another few seconds before Barbara spoke again. _"Bruce, it looks like a teleport occurred just outside Bialya's borders from the Watchtower. Whoever it is, they're heading to Gared fast."_

"...Alright, keep monitoring and let me know of any changes. Batman out." Severing the connection, Batman returned his full focus to the Bialyan president, who was held firmly in his fist by the cuff of his shirt, the ground behind him littered with the unconscious bodies of the guards. The Arabian gulped with fear as he took a good look at the icy glare that the Dark Knight was giving him.

"Let's have a talk."

Six minutes and a Batwing ride later, the Arab head of state found himself in the war torn streets of Gared, shirt torn off and surrounded by the same citizens he had condemned to death. He was shocked and a bit afraid to see upturned and broken tanks, as well the unconscious and even dead (courtesy of Red Hood and Huntress) forms of many of his soldiers either tied up or littering the streets and rubble. The Batclan, Martian Manhunter and Hawkman were present with the citizens of Gared, cold and ruthless glares in their eyes.

"You have spent the better part of the past year bombarding this city, besieging and slaughtering the very same people you have sworn to protect when you took power," Batman snarled with a glare reserved to the worst of Gotham's worst. "Explain to me, what gives you the right to do that? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave your fate to the hands of these people."

"You…you can't do this," the president yelled in his Arab accent.

"Yes, I can; yes, WE CAN. I can see that now."

"I am the president of this country! You-"

"You lost that right when you started killing your own people, asshole!" Red Hood snarled as he pointed to the citizens behind them.

"You are no longer President of Bialya," Batman declared. "We will make sure of it." Turning to the masses of people around them, he spoke aloud in Arabic, "Citizens of Bialya, I promise to you now..._we_ promise to you now, that what you have endured for all these months has finally come to an end. Be assured that this man, who sought to oppress you and rob you of your freedoms and rights, will no longer harm you in any way! Never again will you have to suffer at his hands!"

"Batman!"

All eyes turned upwards at the new arrival. Wonder Woman touched down, a shocked expression on her face. It wasn't, however, due to the fact that Batman had brought the clan to the Middle East, or had led them to battle the middle of a war, or that he had convinced two Leaguers to join him. While those were all shocking details in themselves, they weren't her actual main focus.

What immediately grabbed the Amazon's attention was the fact that Bruce seemed so…himself, yet…more alive. She almost couldn't believe it; just a day ago, Bruce had been a hollow shell of himself, broken and unresponsive after the destruction of Gotham. And yet, here he was, full of purpose and confidence. Gone was the broken and crippled man that she had tried to talk to for the last six days, with the Batman now returned with twice his usual drive and determination. It seemed like a fire had been sparked inside of him, a fire unlike anything she had ever seen in him. It dwarfed the flames that burned within Bruce when he fought his crusade for Gotham, if that were even possible.

Diana had to admit, she…liked this fire.

"Diana," Batman greeted simply.

"What are you doing, Batman?"

"What I've should've done long ago, Princess. Call it a...revelation, of sorts."

"And them?" she asked, pointing to the clan.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'them,' Wonder Woman?"

"We agreed to do this, if that's what you're thinking, Diana," Nightwing added firmly. "We're not going to stand by and let people like him **(he smacked the president with his escrima)** hurt the innocent anymore." The others nodded their agreement, each of them with this same new fire that she found herself drawn to.

Diana was amazed by this immense and sudden change in the Clan. They were drive with this new fire, as well. Their own sadness and anguish had vanished, replaced with purpose and determination, as their leader. It was as if they were as they were before Gotham's destruction, but at twice the resolve. It was surprising, unexpected, and yet...intriguing.

Diana gazed through the crowds before she again focused back on Bruce. "There are cameras, you know."

Batman looked, now noticing the people recording everything on their phones. "Good; I have a few things to say-"

"Bialya is in a media blackout, and you're in no condition to do this if you plan to address the world."

"Diana, I-"

"Shh…" The Amazon gently placed a finger on his lips, making him stop. She looked at him with loving eyes. "I will call for a press conference at the UN in five hours. Take that time to wash up, shave, and get that blood off your suit. All of you," she added to the clan. "They will hear what you have to say. I am here for you, Batman."

Her words gave Batman a new strength, readying him for what he was planning to do. "Alright, Princess. And for the rest of you," he said to his team, "if you want to back out, now is the time. I'm going ahead with this but you won't be forced to do-"

"Don't even try that, Father," Damian spoke up, speaking for the others. "You are not going to push us away, not after losing Gotham. We have always stood by you in the mission, no matter what, through thick and thin. We are all in this together, as we always have been. We will stand by you, until the mission is over. We are all you have left and you are not alone."

Batman smirked, nodding in acknowledgement to his Clan. "Alright, if that's the consensus. I thank you." After quickly calling the Batwing to land, he turned to Manhunter and Hawkman. "I am grateful for your help, gentlemen, but from here on out, I don't-"

"What is it you plan to do, Batman?" J'onn inquired. If not for Bruce's mental defenses, he could've learned what exactly himself. "You've demonstrated a renewed will and resolve, not unlike what you have demonstrated for Gotham. Yet...it feels stronger now, much stronger."

Batman was silent for a moment as he mused over the Martian's words. They rang true, after all. "You're right, J'onn. What I plan to do...mirrors my dedication for Gotham, but on a much larger scale."

"If that is the case, then I will stand by you, and I offer you any support I can lend."

"As will I, until the end, if it means dealing with scum like him," Katar added, pointing at the president.

Slightly surprised, the Dark Knight nodded and voiced his thanks, asking the two to return back with him and his team. With that, Batman and the clan dragged the president to the Batwing, the civilians cheering and thanking them in their native language. Within moments, the Batwing roared to life as it took off into the skies, the two alien Leaguers behind them, bound back to North America.

Diana watched as they flew off, uncertain of what Bruce wished to address the world, but positive she would stand by him and his family to the end.

* * *

***The Daily Planet. Metropolis, Delaware, USA***

**12:40 PM EST, 22 April 2013**

"A PRESS CONFERENCE?!" Clark was astonished; had he heard it right? Bruce was calling a press conference?!

"They wish to address the world, Kal," Diana replied through the phone. "I'm getting all media outlets to cover this. Trust me, even I don't know what he plans to do. All I know is what he told J'onn and Katar: that it mirrors his dedication to Gotham, but on a large scale."

Clark looked around, seeing the hall of the Daily Planet starting to go into a frenzy, just now getting informed by Wonder Woman. He quickly caught sight of Lois heading his way, questions on her face and an air of concern.

"Diana, did he really go after the Bialyan president? Not only does that pretty much destroy our standing treaties and regulations with the United Nations, but the UN also made it clear to the League that-"

"I doubt even the United Nations wish to confront an angry Batman after his home was destroyed. Just be there, Kal, to support him; you're his best friend after all."

The Kryptonian was silent for a few seconds before relenting with a sigh. "I'll be there, Diana," Clark said, "but something about this makes me nervous…" He hung up, just as Lois came over to his cubicle. "Diana just called."

"Anything that she didn't already say to the news outlets?" Lois asked.

"Just that as his best friend, I should be there to show support…but Lois, I just…something doesn't feel right about this. He just led the entire Batclan into Bialya, and even convinced Martian Manhunter and Hawkman to go with him. That's completely against our terms with the United Nation in terms of involvement with political and governmental interests, not to mention getting directly involved in these kinds of conflicts."

"So it was really him then?" Lois gasped. "I thought the news were just-"

"No, they were right, it was them. It happened," Clark sighed. "But Lois...what I'm worried about is what happens next after this."

* * *

***United Nations, Manhattan. New York City, NY, USA***

**7:00 PM EST, 22 April 2013**

More than five hours later, everything was in place.

Several microphones were prepared on a nicely prepared makeshift stage with a podium, and the grounds of the United Nations were filled with cameramen and reporters from across the world. Diana was bombarded with questioned about the purpose of this conference. It was all she could do to try and keep the media masses under control. She couldn't fully answer any questions about the Batclan's actions in Bialya, and as a result, the media folk were growing more and more restless.

All noise died down, however, at the sounds of roaring jet engines. The Batwing gracefully touched down near the UN Tower, Martian Manhunter and Hawkman descending alongside it. Batman and the Batclan came out moments later, dragging the now ex-Bialyan president behind them.

The crowds watched as Wonder Woman came over to Batman, motioning to the stage and the crowds. Batman then approached the podium, with Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin following him. The rest of the clan kept a small distance away; it was obvious that these five were the ones to represent the Clan, as they represented how it all began as simply Batman and Robin. Everything went deathly silent as everyone, Diana included, anticipated what the Dark Knight had to say.

"We...I am sorry…we've failed you. I'VE failed you."

The Dark Knight then did the unthinkable. He removed his cowl, sparking gasps of surprise and shock among the crowds.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. You all know me as the billionaire and notorious playboy 'Prince of Gotham.' But that was all a façade, far from the truth. The death of my parents led me to become Batman. Gotham was…my home, my world. As Bruce Wayne, I spent millions trying to create a better city for our children and children's children. As Batman, I spent millions more to fight the cancer of crime that plagued the city. But…I only focused on the scum of Gotham, never thinking of the scum from across the planet, hurting their own cities and nations as Gotham was hurt."

The four protégés of Batman then also removed their headgear, also enticing shock from the media.

Dick Grayson.

Timothy Drake.

Damian Wayne.

Jason Todd.

The adopted sons of Bruce Wayne.

"While our dedication to our mission in Gotham was a just cause," Dick spoke, "we never considered the rest of the world. We had forgotten the state that many millions of people across the planet find themselves in, even today. We only cared to fight for Gotham, but never thought about the rest of the world needing us as Gotham needed us, not in the same way. After the destruction of Gotham, we found ourselves feeling lost, without a path. When the crisis in Bialya fully impacted us, however, we found that our mission, our crusade to bring justice to society, needed to be shared with the world. We realize now that the only way to create a better world is to go across the world, fighting injustice wherever it may be, by whoever's hand it is being dealt."

"What happened a week ago," Jason added, "cannot and will not be allowed to happen again anymore. No longer will people have to cower in fear of danger and persecution from enemies. It doesn't matter your beliefs, traditions, social status or level in government; nothing justifies the destruction of innocent lives. This ends today."

Bruce walked over to the embarrassed Bialyan, who was trying to cover his naked torso. "This man has brought hell upon his own people, but justice will be served to him for his actions. He SHALL be tried &amp; punished, as will all scum and criminals, meta or not. No longer will nations live under fear of their own people, nor will the weak and unprotected be at the mercy of the cruel and ruthless. From this moment on, the plague of injustice, crime and warfare on Earth will be fought to the true best of abilities. As of today, Wayne Enterprises will lead this new effort as Batman, Incorporated!"

The media then began firing questions, but Bruce ignored them.

"And as of today, I, the Batman and the Batclan, call for an immediate worldwide ceasefire on all hostilities and acts of conflict and war!"

In New York City's Titans Tower, the Titans gasped at the words uttered by their leader's mentor.

On the Watchtower, all Leaguers on board were shocked at the Batman's demands when they heard it on the screens. Shayera's eyes fill with dreaded anticipation as she muttered, "No, Bruce…"

On the rooftop of a building a block away, the Batwoman watched the news conference with a stoic expression, but with eyes filled with a mix of grief and anger. She had seen and heard it all with her tech. "Dammit, Bruce…" Kate muttered with a shake of her head.

Within the now astonished and shouting mass of reporters, Clark Kent stood mouth open in shock the words his best friends uttered, his only response: "Oh, God, Bruce…"

The crowds of reporters continued to shoot their questions, wanting more and wanting answers. Their cries, however, were slowly and fearfully stilled as they were all treated to a Batglare, its effects seemingly more terrifying now that Bruce had no cowl on. His icy blue orbs were cold and demanding, seemingly empty but filled with burning purpose. It wasn't until they were all silenced until Bruce spoke again.

"If any group, power, government, people and/or nation refuse to comply, we will stop them. By any means necessary," Batman proclaimed. "It is as Jason said: it does not matter your faith, power, or social status, not even your strength in government. It will all end, all of it. From now on, there will be no more suffering. It cannot and will not be accepted any longer."


	4. Year One: A Fatal Push

_**Disclaimer: Injustice is owned by whatever game company made it. All characters are owned by DC unless otherwise specified. The plot details of this story are of my twisting.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Year One: A Fatal Push

* * *

***Drone Command, Nevada Desert, USA***

**7:45 AM PST, 29 April 2013**

"What do you mean? How is that even possible?!"

"I don't know, sir," the Army Drone handler replied to his superior officer. "The targeting system may have malfunctioned or something."

"That can't be," the officer replied as two technicians came into the room escorted by an armed guard, immediately heading to the targeting system's computer and software. "This thing is state of the art, fresh off of the truck. It can't have malfunctioned.

The US Army was testing a new model of Predator Drones today; by testing, they were hitting the village of a minor Taliban leader in the mountains of Pakistan. They had prepared the drone beforehand, making sure the missile was ready, armed and loaded. The systems had been tested, their wiring checked and checked again, and everything had been green lighted. They had launched the missile, ready to call their test a success.

It didn't hit the target. It didn't even hit the ground.

"Sir," one of the technicians said, standing up from the system software. "The system and targeting were hacked from the outside." This shocked the officer and soldiers present in the room. Their equipment and systems for their military were all above state of the art, above cutting edge. Someone couldn't just simply hack into them…could they? There were plenty of super villains that had accomplished such feats before with nuclear weaponry; who was to say they wouldn't do the same with regular old missiles, too?

"Sir!" one of the soldiers manning the radar stations yelled out. "Radar is picking up something approaching the drone!"

"Dammit…pull up all cameras on the drone! Get me eyes, now!" the officer in charge commanded. His order was immediately obeyed as everyone working the screen areas and radar and such worked to bring the camera feeds onto the large screen in the front of the room. The drone handlers were working to try and maneuver the drone out of the path of the rapidly closing in bogey, but it kept following them. Finally, the camera feeds were brought, and what they convey shocked the whole room and made everyone gulp in fear.

The Batwing, with the Dark Knight himself inside, was rapidly approaching the Predator Drone, the missile it had fired just less than a minute ago struggling against the magnetic hold Batman had caught it in. Just as it seemed the Batwing and the Drone were about to collide head to head in a massive explosion, Batman released the missile from the magnetic hold deactivated the Batwing engines, sending it in a spiraling free fall descent to avoid the explosion of the missile's impact into the Predator Drone.

* * *

***The White House. Washington DC, USA***

**10:33 PM EST, 29 April 2013**

The President of the United States began thinking after seeing the footage. In the room with him were the Secretary of State, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Vice President, the Cabinet and several generals, intelligence agency heads and members of the DHS.

Turning to the general standing at the screen, who was the man in charge of this specific Drone division, the President asked, "The target of the Drone?"

"A Taliban leader; minor," the general replied instantly. "The casualties would've been acceptable, Mr. President; five to ten civilians at most."

"I don't think that matter to the Batman," the Secretary of State replied, taking off her glasses. "In my opinion, it seems as if Batman was trying to prevent those casualties."

"Ma'am, Batman committed treason with that action; he took action against the American military in American military airspace," the general retorted. "He has already killed on American soil and has not been punished or brought to trial for his actions…even if it was just Lex Luthor. His actions in Bialya have destabilized our efforts in the region. The Batman and his followers are trying are trying to police the world and they can't do it being so uncontrollable! Not to mention that it is greatly endangering the interests of our allies as well as American interests!"

"The general has a point," the Vice President remarked. The President, though, wasn't too sure; the Batman was a bit unstable right now, he had to concede, but he was doing what no government or nation had the balls to do thanks to all the political red tape: he was being proactive and confronting these problems head on.

But the general was indeed right; he may have had good intentions, but the Batman was interfering with American interests and as the leader of the nation, he couldn't allow it to continue.

"The Batman hails from Gotham, an American city," the head of Homeland Security remarked. "An American city and that makes us assume he is an American citizen. Therefore, he is an American problem."

"Very well," the President conceded. "What do you have in mind?"

"A few of the boys and I have come up with a plan," another general replied. "A…an ace in the hole, you could say, Mr. President. It is a bit risky, but we've taken the proper precautions; shell companies and the like would be traced, but this isn't on any paper or computer. Just bargains made and people chosen; nothing that can be traced back to you or your administration."

"You realize that Batman, in his current state, may actually kill you and your men if you try to strike at him and take him out."

"Our men aren't going for Batman, sir."

* * *

***Titans Tower, New York Harbor. New York City, NY, USA***

**10:47 EST, 29 April 2013**

Damian Wayne, the current Robin…missed Gotham.

He tried not to show it, but he did miss it…a lot. While the boy had a very cold demeanor and was very unfriendly and cold like his father when he had to be, the fact of the matter was that Damian Wayne was still only a boy, and any boy who had witnessed first had the kind of destruction that he had seen in the nuking of Gotham City would be scarred and be kept up all night with recurring nightmares of the events. He had grown attached to the city, he had begun to enjoy jumping from the rooftops and kicking criminal and thug ass, utilizing the training his father gave him daily and the training his mother ensure he had when he was with the League of Assassins.

The best part of his career as Robin was the thrill, the rush of adrenaline…but most of all, knowing that he was making a difference. On the outside, Damian could seem indifferent and volatile and the like, but he always hoped that his actions made a difference in each night of Gotham.

That was all gone now.

Once again, as he had done for the last few days, he thought about the sudden change in his father. The nuking of Gotham had utterly destroyed him, or at least that was what it seemed like. Their raid of Gared, Bialya had ignited a fire that seemed to dwarf the flames of justice and vengeance that burned within Bruce when he fought for Gotham. It could only make sense, as Gotham was gone and Bruce wanted to now ensure that the world didn't suffer such a catastrophe ever again. After his actions, he had decided that his crusade in Gotham needed to be extended to the world in order to truly bring about an end to the violence and crime he had dedicated himself to fighting. And Damian was there at his side, along his brothers, sister and friends in supporting this crusade.

Damian started thinking about the events of the last few days. After Batman's ceasefire declaration and order, his father had been thorough and meticulous in seeing that it was enforced. The Batclan, now acting as Batman, Inc., was no different in their attitude of enforcement. The Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Wonder Woman also had decided to aid in enforcing their proclamation. In just the last few days, there had been a number of incidents where Batman and his followers intervened and brought about an end to local conflict.

First came the incident on the Korean Peninsula just 12 hours after the Batman's declaration. South Korea's government had decided to remove their military presence along the Peninsula's designated Buffer Zone, from their side. They reached out to the North Korean government in an attempt to design peace. The North Korean government's response was to amass their military and march across the Buffer Zone to forcefully unite the Peninsula. A visit from Hawkman and Martian Manhunter later, both Korean governments were finally beginning peace talks after more than half a century.

Then Nightwing and Red Hood brought the leaders of India and Pakistan together, starting peace talks in regards to decades old territorial disputes. After seeing the power of Batman and his followers, both nations' leaders began making headway in settling claims of territory. Colombia had actually made the initiative to request aid from the Clan in regards to the political, military and drug related instability in the country.

As of recent, there had been almost no supervillain activity across the planet, save for an occasional bank heist either Leaguers or independent heroes took care of. The most supervillain action Damian had seen was when he and his fellow members of Young Justice, along with the Titans, helped US soldiers in moving the surviving Gotham villains. Only five had survived the nuclear attack on Gotham thanks to the Lanterns: Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Clayface, Killer Croc and the Joker. The two teams had worked with American soldiers to transfer them to a secure military prison before eventual transfer to Strykers.

At the moment, Damian was on the shores of the island the Tower resided on, walking around in full gear as he usually did after the nuking of Gotham. He was completely lost in his thoughts.

The Titans and Young Justice had been jointly working over the last few days based out of Titans Tower. Within the Tower, the only other heroes present were Starfire, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Red Robin. Cyborg was currently at the Titans' satellite monitor system with Kory, with Bart and Tim somewhere else in the tower. The monitors began giving a few blips and beeps, grabbing Kory's attention.

"Cyborg, look at this," the Tamaranean called out as she quickly began typing in commands, Cyborg quickly coming to her side. Kory brought up the map of the Titan's island, where the source of the blips was coming from. "Unless our systems are malfunctioning-"

"Then we got a bunch of bogies approaching the Tower!" Victor replied. "Star, get Bart and Tim up here, now!"

Damian, back outside, was still in a mood, but it didn't mean that he had forgotten his training, the training instilled into him since only years after his birth by his mother, the League of Assassins and then his father. As a result, he could sense when he was being watched and hunted, just as he could tell he was right now. Snapping from his thoughts and back into reality, he tensed himself as he rapidly took out his bo staff rods and quickly connected them into one. The Titans' Island shore had a number of rocks that could be used as cover, but in the specific location Damian was found in, the number of rocks was fewer than the rest of the island. He could make out a number of shapes in the night, hidden in darkness.

He immediately activated his mask's built in night vision, and saw that there were a number of exceptionally armed soldiers...probably mercenaries, the fourth Robin mused. He got himself into a battle stance, and readied himself.

"Ok, you scumbags, I know you're out there! I'm not sure how you got past Titan security, but you won't be getting past me! I suggest you all surrender now before I beat your pathetic as-!"

Damian was so focused on the dark figures of the team of mercenaries he could see that he never thought to look to the waters if there was any more heading his way. He didn't think to look, though…because he knew that nothing was coming his way from that direction. It didn't mean that there was nothing there.

For all his skills as a detective and a protégé of the Batman, Damian never figured there would be a sniper in the water 100 feet off shore, aiming a tranquilizer gun at him.

Robin felt the prick on his neck, and when the effects of the tranquilizer began to take effect just seconds later, he realized what had just happened, but it was too late for him to do anything about it now. His body immediately began weakening as his limbs grew limp, dropping the bo staff. It was at that moment that the mercenaries Damian had been ready to engage made their move.

"GO!" one of the men yelled out, and the others immediately got to work. Robin was roughly grabbed and his arms and legs were tightly bound with thick ropes. Even with the tranquilizer sedative taking over his body, Damian still tried to fight back. He wriggled and thrashed as best he could, but at the end of the day, despite all his training, Damian was still only 12 years old and couldn't hold out.

To be on the safe side, though, the squad leader knocked him unconscious with a swift blow to the head with his assault rifle. He immediately removed Robin's utility belt, and then ordered, "We'll scrub him clean when we get to the location. Now," he continued as he took a small mirror out of his pocket, "into the mirror, and let's get outta here before-!"

"HEY!"

"...That," the squad leader ended as he and his men turned to where the voice was coming from. They saw Kid Flash standing there, taken aback in complete shock at the scene before him.

"Fire at will!" the man yelled as he threw the mirror towards the Titan, just as Bart came back to his senses and made his mad dash to beat these mercenaries senseless...only to be sucked right into the mirror, and ejected back out thousands of miles away in some mirror in a hotel in the Asian country of Mongolia.

Upon realizing just what happened when he found he was nowhere in America right now, Bart did a double take at the mirror he just came out of, and one name crossed his now anger-filled mind.

Back on Titans' Island, Starfire, Cyborg and Red Robin arrived in time to see Wally disappear in a flash of light. That was then that they saw the mercenaries and a now completely unconscious Damian Wayne.

"Damian!" Tim yelled out in shock and anger as he charged...only to be slammed into the ground by Kory as a storm of bullets began bombarding their position, the Tamarean shielding Red Robin from the metallic projectiles.

"Cyborg, do not let them escape!" Starfire yelled out as she fired her Star Bolts.

"Ya think?!" Victor replied as he fired his cannons.

"Fall back now! We have the target!" the man yelled out, taking out another mirror. Throwing it onto the ground, he activated his powers and sucked himself, Damian and all his fellow mercenaries, but not before speaking into his comm and saying, "Target is secure, repeat, target is secure." In a brilliant flash of light, the mercenaries and Damian were gone, and all that was left behind to even remotely alert anyone of their even being here was that mirror.

"Dammit!" Cyborg yelled out in rage.

"No...no…" Tim muttered in shock as he took in what had just happened. "No...DAMIAN!"

"GUYS!" Bart cried out as he sped back onto the scene. "I know who it was…"

* * *

***Titans Tower***

**11:45 PM EST 29 April 2013**

At the sounds of ferocious jet engine whines, a frustrated and angered Tim Drake looked up to see the sleek form of the Batwing and two flying figures descend from the skies. Cyborg, Starfire and Kid Flash were there with him, and they had been joined by the arrival of Donna Troy, Raven and Superboy. The Batwing descended, and Batman wasted no time in getting out of the jet and running to the young heroes. The two floating figures, revealed to be Diana and J'onn, quickly went over to follow.

"Bruce," Tim said with a heavy voice, "I'm...I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't get to him in time."

"Don't blame yourself, Tim," Bruce replied, placing his hand on his surrogate son's shoulder. "I know you did what you could. All of you did. Thank you for your efforts. Now, we concentrate on getting Damian back." At that, the Bat completely took over. "Now, what do we know?"

"That's the problem, Batman," Victor said. "We have no idea who these people were or where they even came from. Hell, we don't even know how they even managed to capture Damian at all. We do know one thing at least...whoever got these guys together, they brought in some help."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"They brought some metahuman help," Kid Flash said as he held up something. Bruce took it, and was surprised to see that it was a mirror. "He came with these mercenaries, and used another one of those mirrors to send me flying to Mongolia." Hearing those words, Bruce knew exactly who was responsible for this...well, partly. He'd be putting in many hours to figure out just who had contacted and hired this supervillain. He'd also need to talk to Barry, as this was more his field.

"So…" J'onn said, "it was-..."

"Oh, good, you're there."

All heads turned downwards to the mirror that Bruce was holding in his hand, and they were shocked and then angered at what they saw. Batman and Red Robin were the most furious of them all. The supervillain looked a tad bit different; he was wearing combat armor and gear, and had a different set of goggles than he would normally have on his mask. He certainly appeared more ready to enter warfare than going up against the heroes of Central City. But it was clear that this was the one and the same man. Behind him stood shadowy figures, and this confirmed their suspicions that they were all the mercenaries who took Damian.

"Mirror Master," Batman snarled, tightening his grip on the mirror, causing it crack slightly. "If you harm my son in any way, I will-"

"What, Wayne? What will you do?" Mirror Master replied back with a serious expression on his face. "You'll grab a batarang and slit my throat, too? By the way, that was pretty dark, even for you. I digress though...I'm only the deliverer and the messenger of this situation. And the guys that hired me for this job, they want to make this perfectly clear: you are not going to see your son ever again. He's somewhere that no member of the Justice League can get to or find a way into. But, he is alive, so you can rest easy on that. Whether he stays alive...that's up to you, Wayne."

"BASTARD!" Bruce roared as his gauntlets tightened on the mirror and broke it into a number of pieces, the shards collapsing onto the ground. The villain's face didn't disappear.

"Wow, Luthor really did a number on you, Brucie," Mirror Master mused, before once again going serious. "Anyways, like I said, Robin will stay alive IF you heed this very simple message from my contractors...Stop what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" Diana demanded, just as angry as Bruce was. Being his lover, his family was now her family.

"You all know what I mean, Amazon; stop interfering with governments and wars and go back to fighting alien invaders and punching bad guys and stuff. Politics has no place for you, and you don't belong in it. Do this, and Damian Wayne keeps breathing. Forget your place again...we'll start sending little pieces of him." And with that, Mirror Master vanished from the mirror shards.

All was silent for a few moments.

"I attempted to telepathically search for him during his message," J'onn stated. "I could not find him, Batman."

The Dark Knight gave no response.

"Bruce?" Diana asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We are going to find him," Batman snarled, his venomous voice taking everyone by surprise. "And when he find him and make him tell us where Damian is, we are going to show him just how badly of a mistake he just made. And that goes for those who hired him to do this as well. Tim, we're heading back to the Cave. Contact Barbara on our way, let her know what the plan is."

"Right," Red Robin agreed as he followed Bruce to the Batwing, Diana and J'onn taking off and waiting for the two Bats.

"Batman, wait," Starfire called after them, regaining Bruce and Tim's direction. "Whatever you are planning to do, just know that I will aid you in any way I can."

"We all will," Kid Flash added. "They didn't just attack our base, but a member of our team, one of our own. We're not letting that stand by and do nothing about it. Young Justice has your back, just like you've always had ours."

"As to the Titans," Raven said, Cyborg nodding in confirmation.

Donna Troy and Superboy were the only two that didn't give any voice. The two exchanged glances and both immediately saw that the other seemed to be thinking what the other was. While the two were teammates and friends of Damian and the other protégés of Batman, they had been reluctant to voice any opinion about their new crusade of recent. Connor was Tim's friend, and Donna was the Dick's girlfriend, but though they trusted the instincts of their leader, they were uncertain as of recent. And this was even more so in the case of Batman.

Yes, Damian was one of their own and they stuck by their own no matter what and yes, they would never hesitate to help out the Batclan. But...something about the way Batman said those words, said how they were going to make Mirror Master regret his actions...it unnerved them both. They felt that Bruce's judgment wasn't at its sharpest, that his anger was driving him instead of the brain that had helped the planet countless times. And this attack on Batman, this kidnapping of Damian…

For people to threaten the Batman through his son, while suicidal at best, that must've meant that people were afraid of where he was headed…right?

Connor and Donna just had no idea what to think. Their minds were filled with a storm of thoughts.

Something the Martian Manhunter was quick to pick up…

* * *

***Justice League Watchtower***

**0800 GMT 30 April 2013**

"Thank you all for coming."

The assembly hall of the Watchtower was filled with nearly all current members of the Justice League. Red Tornado, Orion, Shazam, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern Guy Gardner, Flash, Plastic Man, Doctor Fate, Captain Atom, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, Firestorm and Vixen. At the front of the assembly stood Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Starfire and the Martian Manhunter. Batman and the rest of the Batclan were currently occupied with figuring out who had hired Mirror Master.

No one thought to wonder why Superman wasn't present.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," Diana said. "We all know what had transpired only recently, the tragedy that struck Gotham. We may think we have been untouched, but there are those of us here who will never get the images of the destruction and the lifeless wasteland that was once Gotham out of our minds. Those images will forever be seared into our minds...some more so than others. There were good people in that city that didn't deserve such a fate, and yet will no longer be standing alongside the rest of the world...who will never see the light of day again."

At those words, many of the present Leaguers remembered the devastating images they saw on the screens that day, and some remembered the vividness of the destruction from being so up close and personal to it. Some remembered well how horrified they were when they saw the massive wastelands before them when they tried to clean Gotham from its radiation. Those present the day of could still remember that sinking feelings of failure when they opened their eyes to see the hollowed out frame of Wayne Tower slowly falling before them. Others remembered how shocked they were when the screens of the Watchtower Monitor Womb showed them a dead Gotham, and how they actually broke into tears at the sights.

Diana had a point: no one present had been unaffected by the nuking of Gotham City.

"Batman's life revolved around Gotham," Diana continued, wiping a single tear from her eyes in memory of what had transpired. "The Batclan had worked so long and hard to save Gotham from itself. They should be the ones who are unable to recover. But we know how far from the truth that is. We've seen Batman the past few days...he is not mourning, but acting...fighting. With his sons, his allies...his family, he has been working nonstop to take this tragedy and make sure something like this never happens again. What he is doing is just Batman fashion, but now on a global scale. But...there are those who don't see it like that, who resist this crusade of change and will do what it takes to keep the present order. Last night, in response to Batman's recent actions...his son, Damian, who you all know as Robin, was kidnapped and taken."

"Wait, what?!" Plastic Man yelled in surprise, and he wasn't the only one. At once, the entire assembly hall went into an uproar and frenzy.

"Who the hell did this?!" Green Arrow demanded.

"Why would they?! And kidnapping ROBIN?!" Shazam exclaimed.

"Have you figured out who's responsible?!" Shayera cried out. Even if she was wary of Batman's current course of action, to sink so low as to kidnap his son...

"I swear, when we find those fiends, I will beat the blood out of their bodies!" Hawkman roared.

"ALL OF YOU, SETTLE DOWN!"

At the command of the Martian Manhunter, the uproars of the League silenced at once. The Martian continued, "We do not know who is responsible for these actions, but what we do know is that Mirror Master is somehow involved. For all we know, the rest of the Central City Rogues could also be a part of this. What matters now is that we find Damian Wayne. He will apparently be killed if Batman continues to get in the way of politics and governments. Whoever is responsible for this aims to put him in his place…to put _us_ in our place."

J'onn's eyes suddenly began glowing bright orange, and he took a step forward towards the assembled Leaguers. "I am J'onn J'onzz of Mars...and I know my place. I also know that I believe in what has been started. I believe that with what is being done, we cannot just save the world, but change it for the better. I believe in the Batman and his goals. I, for one, will not stand idly by while he is attacked like this."

"I know that there are some of you that may feel uneasy about Bruce's recent actions," Diana spoke up. "That is understandable; this is, after all, something that has been unprecedented or ever expected. It's new and unfamiliar. If anyone here present feels that-"

"No."

Captain Atom's voice rang loud and clear, authoritative as the soldier he once was. "He may not look like much, but there are too many times to count when the world was about to be destroyed, when our enemies were almost victorious, when there seemed to be no hope or chance of us winning…and Batman pulled a win out of nowhere. He is one of our best and he's proven time and again how valuable an ally and teammate he can be. He has always come through for us. The world owes him so much for all he's done to save Gotham and Earth. We owe him this and so much more. Count me in."

"I think it is pretty obvious where I stand in this," Katar growled as he also stepped forward, his Nth battle axe gripped in his hand.

"I shall join as well," Orion said as he also stepped forward. "Captain Atom speaks truth about Batman. For humanity to respond in this way after all he has done for the Earth, and for countless worlds as well including New Genesis, this deserves no forgiveness."

"I'm in, too," Vixen affirmed as she also stepped forward.

"Me too," Flash stated.

"Very well," Diana stated before anyone else could voice anything. "We have a number of the Titans and members of Young Justice aiding us as well, so I think this number will suffice for now. The rest of you are to remain on standby in case we need you, but until then, you are to carry out all normal League duties. We will not allow those who did this to see fear and uncertainty from us. We go on as usual."

"Very well, let's move out," J'onn stated with authority, and the Leaguers who volunteered to join Diana, Dick, Kory and J'onn headed for the teleporters. The Martian came up to Barry and said, "Barry, since Mirror Master is one of your own usuals, Batman suggested we have you take charge for this point, being you are most familiar with him."

"Alright then," Barry replied with a nod. "Then we'll need to find the Rogues and any other members of Central's super baddies community. One of them has to know where ol' McCulloch is."

"Teleporter's all fired up, guys," Oliver announced as the tech whined to life. The chosen Leaguers and Titans stepped onto the platform and awaited transport. "Am I sending you guys to Central City?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Barry replied. And with that, the teleporter went to life.

* * *

***Central City, Missouri, USA***

**3:33 AM CST, 30 April 2013**

"Dammit...dammit dammit dammit-!" Heatwave yelled in shock and fear as he sent blast after blast of flames towards the approaching duo of Vixen and Hawkman. With agility that would make heads spin for quite a while, the two heroes dodged the bursts of flames. With the powers of the swift cheetah, Vixen charged right at the villain and slammed him into the ground. Hawkman instantly rammed his foot into his torso to keep him down, his axe glowing dangerously in the light of the flames.

"I won't ask again, worm," Katar snarled. "Where...?!"

...

"...Is...?!" demanded Orion as he held the Trickster by the throat, both of them about 2,000 feet above the Central skyline.

...

"...He!?" Captain Atom roared as he grabbed Gorilla Grodd in a choke hold. The telepathic ape roared in fury and hatred, but try as he might, his telepathy was just no match for a being made completely of nuclear energy, and his strength could never hope to rival that of one who could go toe to toe with the Man of Steel himself.

...

"I am not going to ask again, villain," Starfire yelled as she subdued Captain Boomerang, Cyborg keeping him in check with his plasma cannons.

...

"Where is Mirror Master!?" Barry yelled as he and Wally dodged freeze blast after freeze blast, each second bringing them closer and closer to Captain Cold. In the blink of an eye, the Titans' Flash rammed into the villain, knocking the cold guns out of his hands. The League's Flash then grabbed Cold by the throat and raised him up into the air, his fist ready to hit him. "Where is he, Cold!? Tell me!"

"Ok, ok, I'll talk! Geez, calm down!" Cold exclaimed in shock, surprise and...fear. He had never seen the Flash act like this. "Seriously, you lose one city, and suddenly you're all hard-asses! He's probably at the bar."

"What bar?" Wally demanded. This shocked Cold as well. The kid was never this way before, either...where they all changing?

"The 'Worlds End' Bar in Keystone City," Cold replied.

"Everyone, it's Flash. I got a location; everyone head to Keystone now," Barry said into his comm-link. Letting go of Cold, he gestured for Wally to follow, but just as they were ready to speed away...

"I should probably warn you that you may need to keep on your guard in there," Captain Cold said after them, stopping the two heroes. Seeing their confused expressions, he elaborated, "Let's just say that the loss of a good number of the Gotham supervillains and crime bosses wasn't exactly something to mourn..."

* * *

***Keystone City, Kansas, USA***

**3:53 AM CST, 30 April 2013**

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Cheetah snarled amongst the shocked gasps and cries of the various supervillains present.

"We're not here to cause trouble," Diana stated out loud. At her sides were Flash, Starfire and Vixen. "We're here just for Mirror Master."

"Whoa...Cold wasn't kidding," Vixen stated with a whistle as she took in the state of the bar. Indeed, Cold was right: it seemed that the deaths of many of the ruthless, psychotic and mentally unhinged villains of Gotham City had not been something worth mourning. In fact, it appeared that there was a celebration going on at the moment. The bar was filled with a number of villains from across the nation, and even the world: Cheetah, Tar, Ultra-Humanite, Shade, Giganta...many were here at this celebration. Large barrels of various alcoholic beverages were stacked and there were bottles as far as the eye could see. At the moment, though, none of this was of any concern to the heroes. They were here for only one man.

"And what if we want some trouble?" Cheetah growled, her claws extended. She wasn't fond of her nemesis walking into a party she was enjoying.

"There are a large number of other Leaguers and Titans outside, waiting to enter at the first sign of anything wrong," Diana replied. "I'd advise against it."

"There," Mari said as she pointed towards a back booth next to a mirror. Sitting there silent with a single mug in his hand was Mirror Master. "You were right, Flash. Good thing you planned ahead."

"Yep," Barry replied. He then walked across the now deathly silent bar and came over to the villain. "Time to talk," Barry said with anger as he reached to grab the villain...only to have his hand pass through a holographic image.

"Ha!" came the laughter of Mirror Master, and Flash turned to see what appeared to the villain's reflection staring back at him, a smirk on his face. "Flash, fer such a fast one, ye sure do look slow sometimes."

"Looks can be deceiving," Flash countered with his own smirk.

"You of all people should know this," a demonic female voice rang out. What terrified Mirror Master about was that it was coming from behind him...which should've been impossible. Turning, he saw a truly terrifying sight: a female demon with a gaping maw &amp; glowing orange eyes and a billowing cape. Screaming in terror, Mirror Master jumped out back into the dimension of Earth...only to find himself stuck in the mirror, no matter what he did.

"There is no dimension where you can hide from me," came the smirking voice of Raven as she came out of the mirror.

Before the villain could say anything, he felt thick rope lassoing around his neck, and turned to see an angry Wonder Woman holding her Lasso of Truth, her fist clenched and ready to hurt him if necessary. "You can't escape this lasso, even into a reflection," the Amazon snarled. "What happens if I smash this mirror with half of you still in it?"

At those words, Mirror Master paled. "Ye...ye wouldn't," he stammered, now deathly afraid.

"You took the son of the man I love," Diana said softly and yet dangerously. "Do you really want to tempt me?"

That sealed it. "Bolivia, he's in Bolivia! Salar de Uyuni!"

"Batman, we've located Damian," Barry said into his comm. "Salar de Uyuni in Bolivia. I'll meet you there." Closing the channel, he turned to the now trembling villain. "One more thing we need from you, McCulloch..."

* * *

***Salar de Uyuni, Bolivia***

**4:15 AM BOT, 30 April 2013**

Salar de Uyuni is a natural wonder in the South American nation of Bolivia. More than four square miles of salt flats.

The largest natural mirror in the world.

Barry had to admit, it was a pretty smart idea.

The sound of whining energies caught the attention of the Fastest Man Alive and the Princess of the Amazons. Several teleports occurred simultaneously as Batman appeared, joined by Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra and Stephanie. They briskly walked over to Barry and Diana, who in turn began walking over to them.

"Here," Barry said as he gave Bruce the belt he had been holding. "It's from Mirror Master's suit; you can wear it to enter the reflection."

"Thank you, Barry," the Dark Knight replied as he took it and placed it over his utility belt. "I trust it was no trouble?"

"Not at all."

"So...any idea where in there he could be?"

"Sorry, Bruce," Flash sighed. "I don't know; it's the perfect hiding place. It's four square miles of endless reflected sky. "

"Which is why I'm going with you," Diana said with absolution.

Bruce turned to Diana; she couldn't tell if there was a glare under his cowl. She suspected he was trying and yet failing. "Diana," he began to say. "This is-"

"Bruce, don't even try this," the Amazon quickly interrupted, her hands on her hips. "We have no idea how profound this mirror dimension is. You could be Hera knows how long down there; this could be the intention of Mirror Master's clients. I'm the best chance you have to get to Damian as fast as possible, and you know that. So don't try to argue with me. I'm going, and that is that. And besides, Damian is...he's my son too, now."

Diana had said that last bit softer than the rest, but it still had the necessary impact. Batman smiled, approaching his Princess and taking her by the hand. "Thank you, Diana," he said with gratitude, an action not lost on Diana.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Bruce said towards his allies. "Keep doing what we've been doing. Don't let Mirror Master's clients think we're letting them win."

"Don't worry about us, Bruce," Tim replied with a nod. "We'll take care of things."

"Just bring Damian back safe," Stephanie said.

Batman nodded as he activated Mirror Master's belt, Diana grabbing him by his side. And with that, the two flew into the salt reflections into the unknown.

* * *

***The White House, Washington DC, USA***

**6:38 AM EST, 1 May 2013**

"Sir...it appears our plan failed."

"Yes...YOUR plan did fail it seems," the President said as he looked at the latest satellite images. Images of Batman and Wonder Woman coming out of the Bolivian salt flats with Robin, all being welcomed back by members of the Batclan and the Justice League.

"So much for the 'one card we can play' game. Find another card, General...one we can use against an even angrier and deadlier Batman." With that, the President walked back into the Oval Office. Closing and locking the door, he made to go to his desk and return to some work when...

"An incredibly stupid move on your part, Mr. President."

"What-!?" the man exclaimed, fearful for his life in that moment, thinking he had been found...until he saw the Kryptonian sitting in one of the couches in the office. "Superman?"

"You don't touch the Batman's family and loved ones," Clark said as he got up and walked over to the President. "I'd think you'd know that after learning that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same."

"They...they said it couldn't be traced back to me," the President said.

"Super hearing," Clark said matter-of-factly. "And before you ask...no, I won't tell them of your involvement. But I know Batman better than most, and if he does...no, when he does find out-..."

"What? What can they do?" the President asked with some authority. "They wouldn't dare touch me; the public perception-"

"Mr. President, think about who you're dealing with," Superman interrupted. "No one would know that they've touched you. No evidence, no body, nothing. There is a reason that Batman is known as the World's Greatest Detective. You really think he couldn't make look like some tragic accident or kidnapping?"

The President had no response to that.

"Your plan failed, sir," Clark continued. "And it failed in a way that will not only strengthen Batman's resolve...but the resolve of all the other heroes."

The President arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, strengthen their resolve?"

"Batman made a proclamation to the world. Now obviously, with what he declared, there are going to be people who will not agree, and we're seeing that right now. Not just on the levels of government and politics, but people like me, like us. Bruce has the support of his Clan, and Wonder Woman as well as Manhunter and Hawkman. No other heroes had made any indication of supporting them or their cause, especially of the Justice League. It makes sense because of how big the ramifications can and will be if he continues this path. Heroes...we keep our nose out of politics not because of people like you saying so, but because of how it can change us, and because of how any of our actions can shake the world. But what you allowed to happen, what has just occurred, it said something. It said that the world is afraid of change like this. A change that they know heroes can bring about…change that now other heroes know they can bring about. And because of that, they will see Batman's crusade in a new light, and they will realize that it might just be the path that needs to be taken. You saw the reports on all the news networks today, of various Leaguers attacking allies of Mirror Master. You pushed back, and it'll cause a domino effect. It will unite them behind him, and unite them in his cause. And with that kind-"

"Them?"

"Excuse me?" Clark asked, surprised by the President's sudden interruption.

"You said...'unite THEM,' not 'us...' The President regarded Superman for a few seconds before walking over to his window and looking outward, taking in the sunrise. With a sigh, he continued, "You know, don't you? Even if it's not the same power that runs through you, Superman, you know what one man with that much power can do to the world."

"Bruce, he's...trying to bring about peace," Clark said quietly, looking out the window from behind the President.

"Yes...and being he was a CEO and billionaire who knew politics, he could very well succeed. The question is...how will he then KEEP the peace?"

Kal-El had no response to that.

"Power corrupts," the President sighed. "Trust me...I know."

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**WELLLL...that took quite a while...**_

_**Well, what did you all think? Yes, I know that it's been forever since I updated this. I was in a bit of a "why do I have so many damn stories running" phase where I was concentrating on some stories and forgetting others. Work and school also topped that off, and then...wait, you guys don't care about this stuff, so why am I talking about this?!**_

_**Anyways, as of now, I am spreading the love I have for Marvel and Pokémon back to the DC stories I have up and running. This fic is not dead, people! It's alive and kicking!**_

_**Now please remember to leave a review, some constructive criticism and whatnot, because I do love hearing from you guys :D**_

_**Now, recently, this story got a review, one that I found myself laughing at because of how sad of a flame it was. I mean, really, I found this flame just...lacking. Here, I'll show you. It's a Guest review, by the way:**_

**yeah bash superman even he saved the whole universe and praise batman's undies even he let joker get away from killing hundreds like dumbledore sacrificing innocents to protect the guilty for his greater good. Really desparate you are by making fanfic of bm/ww because sm/ww are official and canon and bm/ww only happened in jl animated because the director in batman fan and your really pathetic attempts of showing that batman is never wrong even if he entirely nuke the earth because he is batman and i think you never read any dc comics only fangirling the animated series like most of the bm/ww shippers because i would tell you one thing that the ww potrayed in that series isn't ww at all because bruce timm confesed that he didn't know about ww and made her one of the batman fangirls**

_**Now normally, because of the Engrish used in these kinds of flames (yes I did type that right: Engrish; butchered English for those who don't know), I wouldn't even dignify this kind of thing with what I'm about to do, but it made me laugh so it gained my attention. So before I break apart this sad little flame and point out everything completely wrong with it, to my fellow human being who wrote this, please attempt to use proper grammar and spell check and be sure use the proper adjectives and adverbs and whatnot, and make sure that you also don't leave out words that would otherwise make these sentences unreadable in the context you mean. Otherwise, all you're doing is giving me a good ol' laugh.**_

_**Ok, now to completely break this sad flame apart!**_

_**1) In no way am I bashing Superman or praising Batman in this fic; if anything, I'm making Bats a monster here-he stabbed Luthor in the throat! I'm switching their roles from the video game. Please, get your facts straight and read properly before making a point you cannot support.**_

_**2) What does Dumbledore have to do with this? Please refer to actual Harry Potter stories to make a bash on all related characters.**_

_**3) Yes, Superman and Wonder Woman are now cannon and official, but you seem to forget that this is a FANFICTION website. Seriously, did the name not tip you off when you first showed up? Fan? Fiction? You do know what those mean, correct?**_

_**4) The proper way to write it would be "You are really desperate..." Btw you spelled desperate wrong.**_

_**5) BM/WW only happened in the Justice League tv series? Please my fellow human being, allow me to introduce to you JLA #90 (pre N52, btw) &amp; JLA: The Obsidian Age. Both instances of clear BMWW, in canon. Not only that, BMWW has been referenced in various hints in Justice League: Doom, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, and in various other comics that are canon. Wonder Woman: Blackest Night? BMWW. The death of Donna Troy? Diana found comfort in Bruce, a hint of BMWW, and a fellow write named alittlesummerwine wrote an excellent fanfic called "Come Crying to Me" based off of that. Not know anything about DC comics you say? It appears that you are the one with no DC knowledge. Do your research before flaming someone and save yourself the embarrassment.**_

_**6) Batman is Batman, but he can be wrong. BTW that sentence makes no sense, I think you forgot to add some words to actually help us know what you mean.**_

_**7) What I do is not "fangirling" as you call it, but using my ideas and imagination to do what the writers didn't, just like the thousands of BMWW writers here. A major source of our inspiration comes from the show, yes, but as I said above, there are so many other outlets of inspiration to draw from. Hell, a number of BMWW writers don't even use the show as a starting point, but go right into an AU of their own and make it work. This is imagination at its finest, so please take your hate elsewhere where it will actually be appreciated.**_

_**8) The word is spelled "confessed."**_

_**9) Timm's interpretation of Diana is just that: an interpretation. Of course it would vary a bit from the comic canon interpretation. However, I think it is safe to say that his Diana was actually quite spot on in reflecting comic Diana, and most FF readers-writers will agree. As for Timm making Diana a Bats fangirl...in reality, he chose Bats because the Supers/Wondy pairing at the time was too "cliché" (I paraphrase but the point stands).**_

_**So mister Guest, I have countered your flame with solid valid points. Your argument is invalid. And now, in the words of Fez, "I said Good Day!" Thank you and don't come again :)**_

_**Ah, that felt good.**_

_**Ok, guys, next chapter, the Ares confrontation scene! All coming soon, so until next time, readers.**_


	5. Year One: Of Demons and Gods

_**Hello, everyone, and yes I am indeed still alive!**_

_**Alright, let me get to the point. I've recently, after reading some of the recent issues of the Injustice prelude (The Titans, man…) and rereading past ones, did some major changes to this story. The first four chapters have been rewritten and expanded, and I've made a few major changes. I suggest reading the first four chapters again. Here are the major changes.**_

_**1) I killed off Jim Gordon instead of keeping him alive.**_

_**2) Superboy is no longer pro-Batman, more like having Donna Troy's mentality.**_

_**3) The League roster has been diminished, due to the fact I realized that I gave myself way too many heroes to start off with so soon into the story. I like to think of myself as a good writer, but I haven't reached that level yet.**_

_**4) Only about five Gotham villains survived the nuking. See Chpt 4 for their names.**_

_**5) Batwoman has taken Superboy's role from Injustice Annual #3. I originally had her killed off but decided otherwise.**_

_**6) Kyle Rayner has been replaced by Guy Gardner.**_

_**Alright, that's pretty much it. So, please enjoy this new chapter!**_

_***Disclaimer goes here***_

* * *

Chapter 5: Year 1: Of Demons and Gods

* * *

***White House, Washington DC, USA***

**4:06 PM EST, 3 May 2013**

In retrospect, the plan that his general had offered days ago was prone to backfire. It was a pure miracle of God that Batman hadn't been able to trace anything to him or his administration. As of yet, his involvement was a secret. He mostly believed that Superman would keep that secret with him.

The danger that Bruce Wayne and his followers posed with their sudden new stance, however, was still very evident and still needed to be dealt with.

The President sighed with frustration as he again looked at the pile of useless possibilities that were on his desk. It composed of an empty folder, satellite images from Bolivia days ago, and documents from military and intelligence agencies nationwide. He was unable to come up with any other option, and neither had anyone in his command, Cabinet or advisors. Kidnapping Damian Wayne had been their one card, and it had blown up in their face.

With another sigh, the President got up and walked to his window. He knew what path the Batman was on, how this could certainly end. He was in government, after all, in his second term. Granted, he knew that the American government system was far from flawless, but it was stable. It's system of checks and balances kept one branch from overpowering the others. It was just a small part of a global system of a similar scale, and Batman's motives, while good, would rip that system apart, leaving the world defenseless. And for that, the world had no real defense. His country had no real defense, no real choice or option.

...except for one.

"Mr. President." He turned to see his secretary entering through the door, flanked by an SS guard. "Your 4 o'clock is here."

She was several minutes late. "Thank you, Lisa. Show her in."

There was one final, last resort, option that the President had up his sleeve, inherited from the administration before his own. A person who had persuaded his predecessor to prepare for a movement such as what the world was witnessing. Granted, his advisors were a bit vocal about this decision, but to be quite frank, he was feeling that they had nothing to lose now.

He heard the door open and close. Silence for a few seconds, until...

"In all honesty, Mr. President, I was wondering when you were going to call me."

Turning, the President came face to face with a middle aged African American woman with short cropped hair. She had a short and roundish frame and wore a gray and black suit &amp; skirt. Topping it all off, she had a smirk on her lips and a knowing look in her eyes.

Amanda Waller, former head of the now defunct CADMUS agency of the US government.

"Ms. Waller," the President replied as he gestured for her to sit, copying the action himself. "I think you know exactly why you're here, so let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Of course, Mr. President." That smirk never left her face, a smirk of victory and gloating pride. "Let's talk about what CADMUS can do with this situation."

* * *

***Wayne Manor. Outskirts of the Gotham remains. New Jersey, USA***

**8:44 AM EST, 4 May 2013**

Bruce still wasn't used to it.

His office study, located on the second floor of Wayne Manor in the direction facing Gotham, had a pair of large, bulletproof windows that were at the back of his work desk, the one he used for his Wayne Enterprises appearances. Bruce would spend a few hours at most every few days here, and sometimes he would roll his luxury chair around and look out of them to see the city he had sworn to protect until his dying breath off in the distance. Whether it be during the day or the bright lights of dark night, it was a sight that Bruce enjoyed. To see his beloved Gotham looking back at him in gratitude for his hard years of service, in all forms. The Gotham skyline, the lights of night, the Bat-Signal, it was all a reminder of what he fought for.

Now, all that greeted him when he turned around was a void. An empty field of metal bones and shriveled skeletons, of death and desolation; a lost city on a ground that would be uninhabitable for years to come.

That was what Bruce had to remind himself in that split second each time he turned his chair and expect to see Gotham, expecting her resilient form, for the last two weeks. It was in that moment each time that he had to remind himself that Wayne Manor was all that remained of Gotham now. It made him die a little inside each time.

That was what he found himself doing as he gazed out the window yet again. Bruce had to shake himself to tear away from that sight. Despite his new crusade of justice and his turning a disaster into something better, it still pained him immensely to be reminded of his greatest failure yet. He had to think of something better, something to push him to complete his new mission.

As if guided by Fate, his eyes then set upon a photo on his desk, and he couldn't help but smile. It was photo of a better time, a brighter time, taken less than half a year ago. It was a silly photo, but it held such fondness and comfort for Bruce; if not for Jason's absence at that time, it would've been a complete photo of Bruce's core family. At the forefront stood Dick, his arms stretched out and hands hidden as he had held the camera; a wide grin was on his face as he winked to the camera. Tim and Damian were just behind him, seemingly bickering with Cassandra and Barbara laughing. Stephanie simply stood with a smile on her face, with a calm and collected Alfred holding a tray of hot chocolate and one of the biggest smiles he ever wore. And at the rear was Bruce himself, trying and failing to hold a smile, with Diana embracing him from behind as her head rested on his shoulder.

Something else that Bruce wasn't used to was the Princess of the Amazons now being a full time resident of Wayne Manor. After the situation with Damian being kidnapped (which Oracle was still pursuing), Diana had decided that she would be a better support for Bruce and his family if she were closer. She had forfeited her ambassador duties to Donna and moved into the Manor from New York. It had been something that she had resolved to do even before the Clan's raid of Bialya, but the recent events pushed her to do it. And it was a much more pleasant situation for Bruce.

As she crossed his thoughts, Bruce's gaze flew to the comm link on his desk. He made to grab it before hesitating and leaving it there. Currently, Diana was in Turkey with J'onn, Helena, Dick and Kory; the Turkish government had reignited a vicious bombing campaign against the Kurds, despite the latter fighting radical Islamic terrorists, blatantly ignoring Bruce's ceasefire declaration. Once they had successfully stopped all military activity there, J'onn and Diana would help in a peaceful negotiation. Bruce felt the need to check in but resisted it. He knew he could trust those five to get the job done.

Bruce was shaken out of his thoughts by voices. His study door was ajar, not for any real reason. He could hear the voices of Tim and Jason, and they sounded as if they were in an argument. At first, Bruce thought it was just with each other...but then he heard the a voice, female. That voice, it was familiar...all too familiar. Bruce instantly recognized the voice, and his mind was instantly attacked with memories of the past, memories of torn love and passion, as well as betrayal.

"Father." Damian, in normal clothes for once, came over to the open doorway.

"What is it, Damain?"

"You have a visitor."

He already knew who it was, but it didn't stop him from asking, "Who?"

"...Mother."

**XXX**

"...so explain to me again," Jason remarked with a scowl, "why we're not arresting the daughter of Ra's al Ghul? Who, I feel I should remind you, is a narcissistic and immortal psychopath who run a worldwide criminal empire of ninjas and has an ego as big as Bruce's."

"You should have care, Jason Todd," Talia al Ghul retorted, her sultry voice icy with warning, "of how you speak of the one that brought you back to life."

The Red Hood's face suddenly was inches away from her own. Despite not wearing his blood red helmet, his fear factor had been instilled and cultivated by both the Batman and the League of Assassins. It would've made any lesser man or woman cower in fear.

"Mention that again," he murmured darkly. "Please, just mention that one more time."

Talia, however, was no lesser woman. She stared defiantly back at the young man, despite her inferior height, until Tim's forceful hand pulled Jason away.

"She said she wanted to only talk to Bruce," Tim said as he stood in between the two. "She came here alone (that we know of), and unarmed. If she just wants want to talk to him, then that's up to Bruce to decide." Seeing Jason's still angry expression, he added, "Dude, hey, I don't like this either, but if she just wants to talk..."

"Please, you know how many times she's stabbed him in the back?! Why the hell would he even dignify her with that!?"

Tim shrugged. "Because it's Bruce. You know how he is; he thinks people like her still have a chance at redemption. After all, when the incident with…"

The sound of footsteps interrupted him, making the three of them turn to the stairs of the main hall entrance. "Alright, Mother," Damian announced as he descended. "Father is willing to give you an audience." At that, Jason just rolled his eyes and shook his head to himself.

Talia smiled. "Thank you, my dear son. Now, if you two will excuse me," she said to the two former Robins, starting for the stairs, "I have a few matters to discuss with my Beloved."

The moment of silence that followed was first broken by Jason as he failed to stifle a chuckle. At the raised eyebrow of Talia, the young man smirked. "Sorry, it's just...I'm sorry, Talia, but Bruce isn't your 'Beloved' anymore."

"That has been decided a number of times," Talia smirked.

"Well, this time it's the real deal," Tim replied. "Jason's right, whatever you two had before is as dead as Gotham." The trio flinched subtly but the analogy was stone solid.

"Please, boys, whatever your adoptive father has tried to tell himself to feel convinced that what he feels for me, and I for him, is of no value or importance to him, he will find that he is sorely mistaken." With that, Talia proceeded to walk up the stairs, her walk showing her pride and confidence.

The three boys followed the disappearing woman with their eyes until she turned the bend. Tim sighed and shook his head. "Poor Talia," he muttered. "Is she in for an eye opener..."

It was less than a minute later that Talia entered the open doorway of Bruce's study, with Bruce himself leaning on his desk, arms folded and eyes on her. She smiled; she'd had a couple of...wonderful memories in this particular room, each with the man before her. Her Beloved, the one man that she was certain she would eventually win for herself, whom she loved like no other. She had desired him for so long, but her duty and respect for her father had always forced her away from him.

However, after Ra's al Ghul had disappeared from the Demon, falling off the face of the planet after the final time he and Batman had crossed paths, Talia had felt that perhaps this could possibly be a sign. Having taken control of the Demon when Ra's vanished, she believed her loyalties to her father were now insignificant. She still believed Bruce to be her soul mate, the one her father had selected as his heir and chosen for Talia. He was everything that he and she believed perfect for her lover. Now that Ra's was out of the picture, Talia was certain that all her loyalties could now be devoted to her Beloved. And with everything that had happened in these last few days, Talia was certain that she could finally be with Bruce in all he now stood for.

"Hello, Beloved," Talia said pleasantly, her sultry voice on full display and a look of subtle adoration.

"Talia," Bruce greeted bluntly.

Talia blinked.

That was not what she had expected.

Bruce gave Talia a neutral gaze, the hidden affection and love that his eyes would hold for her gone from his blue eyes. What she also noticed was that his tone of voice was neutral and stern, as if he was greeting a common individual, perhaps one of his now dead board directorates. Both these things were quite unusual, completely contradictory to the way Bruce usually regarded and spoke to her.

Nonetheless, Talia stood tall and graceful. Jason Todd and Tim Drake's words replayed in her mind, how Bruce had…"forgotten" their intimacy, their love. It seemed as if he was trying to remain to his resolve, and so far succeeding. She would have to simply show him otherwise.

"You seem well, Beloved. All things considered, of course." She offered a more gentle smile as she approached him. "I'm sorry for the destruction of Gotham, Beloved. She was a dark city, yes, but she did show a remarkable hidden beauty." She could just make out the far away billowing remains from the window.

"It...has been painful, yes," Bruce replied, maintaining his neutral and cold gaze. "Talia, I highly doubt that the reason you've come here to my home was just to express and offer your...condolences and apologies for Gotham."

"Always the clever one," Talia smirked, a hint of coy sarcasm in her sultry voice before returning to her sincerity. "You are correct, however; I am here for more than offering my condolences. I came here for another reason. It has to do in regards to your recent proclamation to the world."

Talia now stood directly in front Bruce.

"This goal of yours, Beloved, it is admirable. A call to cease all hostilities across the planet, to bring about peace and to use everything at your disposal to make it and enforce it. You have powerful allies that can certainly help you in succeeding. However, even without them, I feel you would be more than capable of bringing your mission to the rest of the world. To fight the scum that plagues it. To finally bring an order of balance to the world."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I have never said anything about balance, Talia. I only seek to bring an end to warfare and hostilities, to stop senseless murders and destruction. I only seek to bring peace to the world, and justice."

"And yet what is peace and justice without an order of balance to them?"

Bruce didn't answer, and Talia took the initiative to continue. "Beloved, your efforts are admirable, and you have a powerful support base to fall back on. But you need more if you truly wish to succeed in your mission, in this new crusade of yours. And I believe I can help you with that, that the strength and resources of the Demon can aid you to further your goals." Talia brought her hand to Bruce's cheek, softly caressing it. "After all, we want the same thing, a world in balance-"

"The same thing?" Bruce snapped in reply as he forced her hand off, shocking Talia. "Is that really what you think, that we want the same thing? Talia, you and your father have always sought one thing: to cleanse this world of mankind in your pursuit of a twisted sense of world balance. Everything you all have done contradicts what you say, and goes against what I believe in, what I fight for."

Talia actually laughed. "Please, you know that those were the machinations of my father. Beloved, you know I am exempt in much of-"

"You aren't exempt of anything, Talia. Not then and not now. You always worked with Ra's, your loyalty to him was never in question. In all his plots, you were always there by his side. And even now, after he vanished...you have had enough of opportunities to change your allegiance and your ways after what happened with Jason and when your father disappeared. But instead, you've progressed the Demon to new heights. You think I don't know of your recent actions, like the formation of Leviathan?"

Talia frowned. "And why do you think I have formed it? Beloved, the world is plagued by the disease that almost all of mankind reeks of. Their own natures will not allow for this peace to occur. They will find ways to destroy what you seek to accomplish! Beloved, look at what you fought for before compared to now! You once fought for and protected a corrupt society that allowed criminals like Lex Luthor to flourish. And now, you have a grand opportunity to change that society for the better, to remove this disease-!"

"And so what, I should just sink to your level, to your father's level and try to do away with the vast majority of mankind?! Have the entirety of mankind pay for the actions of a few?!"

"No, we can spare the few that deserve-"

"That isn't order, Talia, or balance. That is mass genocide, the very same thing I am fighting against. What you ask is that I allow another Gotham to occur, for multiple Gothams to occur."

"If you want to bring balance-"

"Not your balance, not ever."

"You took the first step when you murdered Lex Luthor."

"One man for millions. For the greater good. What you want me to do is the exact opposite."

"Beloved, you must understand-"

"I am _not_ your Beloved."

Silence, ringing out for what seemed like hours. Talia had recoiled and stepped away from Bruce in shock at his words. Her eyes shown with hurt and betrayal, while his remained cold.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Talia. I am not your Beloved anymore."

Talia heard it, but her mind and heart couldn't accept it. It was as if a hole had just been punched into her heart, now leaving an unfillable void. They kept staring at each other for a few moments, before Talia's eyes were somehow drawn to the photograph on Bruce's desk. Her eyes immediately fell on the woman embracing him, and she recognized her immediately, having seen her heroic feats with other heroes of the world various times.

"...The Princess of the Amazons," the woman stated, her voice just slightly broken. She looked back up at Bruce.

He made no reply or motion.

"You love her." Talia didn't ask it, she stated it. She could tell from the photo, from his slight shift in posture and the change in his eyes as she mentioned the Amazon. It angered Talia, broke her, but she would not allow Bruce to see that. "She joined your crusade in dedication for you."

"No. Her mission when she came to Man's World, what she still strives for, is a world at peace. A world of real balance. That was and is her mission, regardless of the love between us."

"And you think that she can help you, better than I can? That her ancient and outdated misconceptions of peace can aid you in your cause, rather than the realistic path that the world needs? Or that she even loves you as I do?"

"Her goals and aims for peace are unrivaled on Earth," Bruce countered, "and her love for me has never been in question. Diana never showed a doubt in loyalty. She has been there at my side in support since the Justice League first formed, willing to stand by me in my cause, no matter what, even when I pushed her away. You, all I ever _did_ was tried to show you something better, yet you shunned me in every instance."

"Because of my father! My love for you burns immensely, as never for another, but I also had a duty to my father, an obligation! But he is out of the picture, gone! I owe him nothing, least of all my loyalty. My loyalty, it can belong to you now! The love between us could finally-!"

"Do you even hear yourself? Or even see what you do?! Even now, after all this time, even after everything that has happened...even with Ra's out of the picture, you're still loyal to him and him alone. You're disillusioned, Talia, trying to win the pride of your father, to make him return, and look at the result. You've embraced the life and work of Ra's, his twisted goals for this world and humanity. You claim to want the same end that I want, to be working for the finality I seek, but your actions speak otherwise. You speak of peace and balance, of order, and yet you sow death and chaos. You've become the monster your father turned himself into, but worse."

Talia gasped as she reeled back, shocked and hurt by those words. "Bastard."

Bruce remained unfazed.

"After all we had…"

"What I remember I had with you was a love that was never truly reciprocated. What I remember was always being second to your father."

...

"You will regret this," Talia muttered in anger before she stormed out of the study. Bruce watched, staying still for a few moments before sighing and going after her. By the time he had reached the top of the main hall stairs, Talia had reached the manor's doors.

"Talia, I am giving you a final chance," Bruce called out, making the woman stop at the door. "A final chance to make a good choice, to make the right choice. I will not deny that we had something in the past, and that is why I appeal to you now. I know that you have the ability to do some good, to change your ways. My goals, my crusade, it's now going to be operating on a global scale, and your help and aid could greatly be of help. That good is in you, I know it. Talia, I may not share your affection anymore, but we could be partners in bringing true order and peace to the world. A world without war and conflict, where humanity is finally at peace. We can work to bring about the balance the world desperately needs, a true balance."

Talia made no reply, simply standing there. The only display that she heard him was a slight turn of her head.

"But if you walk out that door, then when I do come for the Demon, the League of Assassins, Leviathan...and you know I will, I _will_ do what is necessary to stop you and them. You will not be free of what will come that day for them."

His words were followed by silence. He then saw Talia's hand shy away from the door, and for a moment, Bruce actually wondered if he had managed to convince Talia...until she turned back to look at him. He was genuinely surprised by what shone in her eyes as they locked with his.

Cold, empty and full of anger and hate. For him.

"Then we will simply have to see whose method to bring about true balance to this world is the better...Bruce Wayne."

And with that, Talia al Ghul walked out.

* * *

***23 miles west of Kobane, Syria. 100 miles south of Turkish-Syrian border. The Middle East***

**5:01 PM EET, 4 May 2013**

Diana was an ambassador of peace.

This was her mission to mankind when she left Themyscera for the rest of the world.

And yet, she was also a warrior born and raised. She seemed to find her place in combat, acting and fighting as if she reveled in it, thrived in it and lived for it. The upbringing of an Amazon was ingrained in her.

It was...ironic.

A thought that passed through Diana's head on more than a few instances since arriving in Man's World. Instances such as the one she found herself in right now, shrugging off the blasts of missiles fired from Turkish fighter jets.

"What part of ceasefire is so difficult to comprehend?" she muttered to herself, her blade in hand as she rushed into the fighter squadron. A barrage of high caliber bullets began bombarding her, but Diana was unfazed as she plowed through them, her bracelets on overdrive. Lashing out with her sword, she severed a fighter's wing, making it plummet as the pilot ejected. Dodging more missiles, Diana felled two more jets, cutting one in half and slashing the belly of the other.

Her message seemed to be relayed, Diana saw, as the first jets raced past her, retreating.

_'Diana, how are things looking on your part?'_

"Better than it could've been," Diana replied as she allowed her mind to be telepathically linked to J'onn. "The fighter squadron is retreating back into Turkish airspace, even if it took some persuasion. How about on your part?"

_'The shelling has died down considerably but there are still the occasional attacks. It shouldn't be much longer, however. Starfire, Nightwing and Huntress are almost finished evacuating-'_

Diana didn't hear him finish his sentence as she felt a barrage of explosive impacts slam into her. Screams of shock and pain left her as she was pushed back skyward by the sudden force.

_'Diana!' _J'onn's voice called out in her mind. _'Diana, are you alright?!'_

"I'm fine, J'onn," Diana replied quickly as she near instantly regained her bearings, seeing the metallic battalion below her taking aim to her again. "Just a few tanks, they caught me off guard. Don't worry about me, keep your focus on Kobane. "

'_Very well. I will join you as soon as I can, Diana. The telepathic connection will remain if you require more assistance.'_

Diana felt J'onn's presence leave her mind as she zoomed right into the tank battalion. Swiftly evading their second round of fire, Diana slammed her whole body into a random tank, head first. The war machine exploded seconds later into a blazing fireball as Diana blasted out the other side, a quartet of unconscious Turkish soldiers in her hands. Without any concern, she threw them into the desert sand. Landing, she quickly knelt down, a prayer on her lips as she saw the other tanks turning to approach her.

"Did you just headbutt a tank?"

The booming and echoed voice was one Diana knew all too well for a few millennia now. Gripping her her blade even tighter, adrenaline restarting inside her, she swiftly turned around and readied herself for battle. Sure enough, standing before her was a tall being clothed with night black ancient and mystical armor, with a black billowing cape and matching horned helmet. To top it all off was a pair of red burning eyes.

"Ares?!"

The God of War didn't move or falter under the Amazon's hateful gaze. "You left Themyscera as an ambassador of peace," he continued, "and now you're headbutting tanks?"

Diana kept her gaze upon Ares, blade in hand, not wanting to entertain him with an answer. A tank shell broke the tense silence between them, exploding just behind Diana. She and the deity turned to see the rest of the tank battalion rumbling forward, firing their loads in an effort to combat the immortal Amazon. With an irritated sigh, Diana took up her sword again and spared Ares a glance before turning her attention back to her intended targets.

"Sometimes, peace must be fought for."

"Of course." The subtle tone of mockery couldn't be missed in Ares' voice.

Another tank shell was fired as Diana advanced, but it was rendered useless as her blade slice through the projectile clean through the middle. Both pieces exploded harmlessly behind her.

"What do you want, War God?" Diana asked in an exasperated tone as she shot out her Lasso of Truth at the nearest tank.

"For now, to simply observe," Ares replied. "I have seen and played a hand in every single war and armed conflict on this planet. But to witness a battle, a war, between human armies and metahumans...that, Diana, is something truly special."

Diana pulled her Lasso in, having been roped the cannon of the tank she had targeted. "We are not at war with Iraq, Ares," she stated as the war machine flung towards her. She caught it in one hand and flipped it on its side onto the ground. "Turkey has ignored the request for a ceasefire. Their government and military continue to bombard and attack the Kurdish population, one of many forces fighting radical Islamic terrorism." She quickly flew over to the remaining tanks, Ares calmly following by foot. "We are simply stopping the bombardment," Diana added as she picked up another and slammed it face down on another tank, stopping both them and the rest from advancing. Seeing the remaining tanks begin to aim their cannons, she took her blade, continuing, "Once it has stopped, then the conflict will end as all conflicts end." With quick and powerful precision, Diana's sword cut through the cannon barrels, rendering them useless. Her work done, she turned her attention back to Ares. "...With a conversation between the Kurds and Turkish."

"Hmm..." Ares mulled as he turned to the tanks. Diana followed his gaze, sighing as she saw the squadrons of Turkish soldiers exiting their tanks and taking up their arms. "For that, you fight beside the Batman," Ares continued. "Do you believe in his cause?"

"I do." Diana walked forward, authoritative and confident, as the soldiers bombarded her with bullets, desperate to bring her down. Rather than deflect them, Diana chose to remind them how pitiful their weapons were when used against an Amazon such as herself. Her skin and armor unharmed, Diana walked towards them until she was only 10 feet away from them. The soldiers stopped their assault, terror in their eyes.

Diana crossed her arms as one final bullet bounced off her cheekbone.

"Drop your weapons. Turn. And run away."

...

"You are too merciful," Ares mused as he stood beside Diana, the Turkish soldiers fleeing before their eyes.

"The path for peace must call for a few mercies," Diana retorted.

There was a silence for a few moments...one that slightly unnerved the Princess, being she was sharing it with the God of War, one of her mortal enemies. Ares soon broke the silence with a question, "You believe that you can help him fill the void he now feels? That you can...show him something better, something more?

Diana was silent, her eyes turned to the skies above. Fill the void? She was certain that Ares referred to the emptiness inside Bruce because of the loss of Gotham and of Alfred. His home and his domain, his child to care for. His surrogate father, the man who raised and cared for him. Both which drove the Batman, both which were essential for Bruce Wayne. A mission and goal that was filled with honor, making honorable and virtuous, both which drew her to him in the first place.

"His mission and goal was honorable, one he would fight for until his last breath."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Diana didn't look at him, but rather closed her eyes. "I will let him grieve. After that...Bruce Wayne is the greatest and most honorable man I have ever met. I will simply do...whatever he needs me to do."

Ares was silent at her response, and Diana didn't like it. In fact, she didn't like that Ares was asking such questions, that he was probing her relationship and crusade with Bruce. Not only was it a personal matter to her that she wouldn't share with one of her enemies, but said enemy wasn't the type to probe into these things. Ares was the God of War, and his main concern was that there was enough conflict and war in the planet to keep him empowered. Why would he bother to probe into Diana's love life, and the crusade that her lover dedicated himself to accomplishing? It was unnatural, slightly unnerving and overall suspicious, as if he had an ulterior motive...one that immediately slapped her in the face as Diana fit the pieces together in her head. She turned to him, an expression of surprise and revelation on her beautiful face.

"You fear this, don't you?"

Ares lifted a hidden eyebrow. "Fear?"

"Our union, our relationship, Batman and I. You fear what could come out of it, what the fruits of it would be. Why else would you be so interested in it, in what we are doing, and especially in my union with Batman?"

When the God of War gave her no response, Diana grinned, certain that she had called him out, and hit the mark. "You think that Batman can possibly accomplish such a goal..and more so with what I can to do aid his cause. Well, Ares, you couldn't be closer to the truth. You're right to fear the Batman and his new mission. With the determination that fuels him, and what life has thrown at him, his resolve has never been greater, even in the wake of such tragedy. His methods will succeed, and that is what you truly fear: that he will indeed bring about an end to the conflict that plagues this world, and bring about true peace, a peace I have always been ready to fight for and to deliver. After all, what is the God of War worth in a world without conflict?"

Ares stared at the Amazon for a good five seconds before bursting into a booming fit of laughter. It shocked, surprised and slightly unnerved Diana, and it made her wary of what was coming next as she gripped her sword even tighter. Ares' laughter soon died down after a minute, but he couldn't help the small chuckles that he still allowed to escape him. His eyes then turned to Diana, glowing a vibrant red as he returned his full attention to her.

"Please, Diana," he told Diana, a wicked smile visible under his helmet. "Don't try to flatter yourself, or the Batman and his cause. Your union is meaningless to me, you must understand, regardless of what you believe will be the fruits of it. And...you truly think that I hold fear towards this crusade of yours, this decision to end all conflict and war and force peace about the planet? Please, nothing has ever been more insignificant to me than what you aim to accomplish here today, or anywhere else on this planet now and in the future. And do you wish to know exactly why? It's because your petty crusade is doomed to failure."

Diana raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Doomed?"

"Look around you, Amazon; the scent of war has never been so fresh in this area of the world as it is in this day and age, especially after your little stunt just now. All across the planet, since the beginning of time, there has always been and there always is conflict, and do you know why? Because conflict is ingrained into the very nature of all living existence. Humanity is chaotic in itself, and they are so easily prone to conflict and violence. They'll fight over the simplest of things, they'll create idiotic reasons to shed blood, and when there is no reason to engage in violence they will simply engage in it for the hell of it. You may think that you can simply introduce peace and justice, that you can show humanity a...better path, and you could even just force it upon them, but there will always be that one thing that will bring them back to conflict, to bloodshed and everything that stands against peace. Their own human nature."

Despite how much Diana wanted to argue that point, she knew that Ares was right. It was in mankind's very nature to rebel, to argue and to disagree. It was just instinctive for them to surrender to such petty throes, all that could easily push them into greater and more dangerous conflict.

"And the Batman's nature thrives off of conflict. Oh, don't act as if you can deny it," Ares smirked as Diana shot him a vehement look in response. "Everything he does is tied in some form to conflict. And it has earned him enemies that drive him to the point of insanity, of great temptation and yet he has always managed to keep himself from teetering off the edge, just barely hanging on to a battered moral compass that is questioned and tested each day. Always just one push away from falling off. Where the Superman has a strong and founded moral compass that keeps him from going past that line, the Batman had very little keeping him off the edge, and now that very little is gone. What will hold him back now?"

Diana found herself in shock again. "Superman? What does Kal have to do with this?"

"Nothing...and yet everything," Ares replied. "If it had been the Superman who was spearheading this crusade of yours, then perhaps I would view it as a considerable threat. He has the power to attempt to enforce such a goal, despite not enough willpower. He has the means and support. All he would need would be a subtle push in the necessary direction from someone with the willpower to do what he cannot, what he will not...say, you."

At those words, Diana looked at the War God with shock and anger. "You dare-?!"

"I don't dare, Amazon, I know," Ares replied, unfazed by her reaction. "Believe me, in the path you are taking, your true nature as an Amazon will be revealed in due time, mark my words. And that, combined with the Superman's abilities and capabilities, would indeed be a threat to me. That is a union perhaps I would potentially fear."

"And what makes Batman any different from Superman?" Diana questioned. "He is just as driven, if not more so, than Superman in reaching the goal of true peace and justice. He has the same means and support that Superman has."

"_Does_ he have the same support? Tell me, daughter of Hippolyta, who is the face of the heroes of humanity? Who has humanity always stood behind in times of peril? Who do your heroes rally behind in their moments of duress?"

At that, Diana knew exactly who Ares spoke of, but found she could not reply.

"You know exactly who, Amazon," Ares smirked. "With so many others who trust in him, believe in him and will stand by his side, Superman can easily rally more than enough of your fellow heroes into such a cause. It would give him the power to enforce this crusade...for a time. The Batman, however, is of an entirely different sort. Not as many of your allies see him in a similar way, and that is where it all lies. Where they trust the Superman, they fear the Batman. Where they stand by what the Superman says, they find themselves cautioned by what the Batman does. Everything they would react with for the Superman, they would be hesitant of with the Batman."

"Though that is true, Superman is Batman's greatest friend and ally. When the rest of the League, and the rest of the word see that he supports this our crusade, that he also believes in Batman-"

"Do you refer to the same Superman who plots against him?"

Diana was taken aback. "What?!"

"You heard me, Amazon. The Superman, the supposed true ally and friend of the Batman, doesn't share the same views that Batman now sees. Even now, he plots against him, thinking of how to 'save him from himself.'"

"But...no, you lie, God of War. Kal is Bruce's best friend," Diana said with anger and surety. "He knows that our goals are just, that what we aim to accomplish-"

"For the last few days, the Superman has remained in his frozen fortress. Even when, as I witnessed, your adoptive son was kidnapped. Tell me, what could he have been doing in that time? Who could he have possibly been conversing with?"

Diana stood there, unable to believe what she was hearing...and she wouldn't. "No. I know what you try to do Ares, and it will not work. Trying to stoke your flames within me..."

"What need do I have to stoke an inferno?" Ares smirked in reply. "You have already chosen your side and who you will follow. You do not see it yet, Amazon, but a war is coming. And the two sides will be claimed by the Superman, and the Batman. Their goals, their mindsets and their beliefs are already set in stone, and they will fight for them. Tell me, who do you think will be able to rally more followers? And who will fight the most bitterly for their goals to be reality? When he reveals his true colors, who will stand by him?"

"There are many who trust in Batman and his skill, his knowledge and his leadership, just as they trust in Kal. There are differences, yes, but-"

"But nothing; the differences are all that matter. And because of that, sides will be taken, and choices will be made. And the conflicts will arise, and that is where the goals and plans for peace will be set astray, will blur as both try to overpower the other, to make their goals reality. And all the while...humanity will be caught in the middle, made to watch the chaos before them as they are forced to choose sides...sides that claim to fight for them, but only thrust them deeper in the violence as they are swallowed up by it."

Diana offered no words of argument.

"And all...in the name...of peace," Ares grinned. "_That_ is how I know your little crusade is destined to fail."

Diana stood there in shock, the words of the God of War impacting her like a punch from Doomsday.

"You cannot stop conflict, Diana," Ares said. "Nor can the Batman, despite what he believes he can do. No matter how much one may try to force it down, to quell it or fight for it, the reasons for conflict will always remain, no matter how large or small the scale. As long as there is reason...as long as there is hate, there will always be conflict, and there will always be war. And there is nothing that anyone on this mortal planet can do to stop that, because you cannot change human nature. Remember the words of dear old Tacitus: 'Men are more ready to repay an injury than a benefit, because gratitude is a burden and revenge a pleasure.'"

Diana was silent to Ares' words, and remained so for a minute as her gaze turned to the metallic carnage of the tanks. Ares smirked to himself, his piece said and certain his point had been conveyed to the Amazon. It was with a frown, then, when Diana turned back to him, determination and passion in her eyes.

"And yet...that is what the gods and the Amazons sent me to accomplish here in Man's World. To show mankind that they can do better than to succumb to their natural ways, to show them what true peace is. If it were not attainable, they wouldn't have sent me. And it is attainable, Ares; I have seen it so. On Earth and in the stars. I have seen countless examples of entire civilizations and empires, whole peoples, who have overcome the nature that once claimed them. We have seen their utopias, their peace. I have seen examples here on Earth of different ethnic groups, religions and the like casting aside their differences and living in harmony. I have seen base nature conquered and made better. It is possible...and we can show this planet that it is attainable on a global scale."

She smirked to her enemy as she added, "Nature is not just human, Ares. It is Amazon, Martian, Atlantean, Kryptonian...it is in all life. And it _can_ be conquered."

Ares didn't respond with words. Instead, he simply sighed and shook his head...as if disappointed. "Young Diana...still so blind to the harsh realities before you. Believe what you want, but the truth remains that you will never see your goals as reality. Conflict is always on the horizon and at your heels." Ares' curiosity was fully satisfied. This would indeed prove to be something truly interesting special to witness as it unfolded in the times to come.

"Peace is only a temporary dream, Diana. Conflict, however, is eternal." With that, the God of War vanished in a billowing pillar of black and gray smoke. Diana stood alone, the aftermath of her battle with the Iraqi military surrounding her in smoke and metallic carnage.

"To an extent, he is right."

Diana looked up to see the Martian Manhunter floating down to her. "J'onn…? How did you-?"

"Telepathic connection," he replied. "I sensed your thoughts as Ares appeared to you. I raced to aid you, but I was able to see that he meant you no harm at the moment, so I held back until the need be. I kept the connection up as a precaution, and overheard every word Ares said." He looked at her, seeing she was still confused by his first words. "As I said, Ares is right to an extent. Everything...love, power, peace, prosperity...everything can find its roots in conflict. I am proof of it; my people waged war to return to the peace we enjoyed before the White Martians descended upon us...and as a result, only I survived."

He turned to the skies and added, "But so are you. We have seen proof that what we now seek is attainable. We have seen countless examples," J'onn continued, "here on Earth and in other worlds where base nature, the desire of conflict, has been quelled and replaced with peace...with order. We have learned that it is attainable, and feasible."

Looking back to the Amazon, he continued, "I believe that Bruce can accomplish this goal, but it will not be an easy task. There will be resistance. But there will also be many who will stand by us. The world aches for strong leadership, for direction and guidance to the peace and order they seek. They want to be shown that there is a better way, and we can accomplish that task. We can show them a better way."

Diana smiled. "You're right, J'onn. We've led by example thus far, and we have the tools to take a step further. Imagine a world without war, corruption...where our enemies cannot harm the world anymore. Where cities stand tall and strong...and protected." Memories of Gotham came to mind at that, and that only strengthened the Amazon's resolve. "We can do it."

"Yes we can," the Martian nodded, his eyes glowing vibrantly. "No matter what stands in our way, no matter the cost, however the method...we will succeed in bringing peace and order to this world."

* * *

_**XXX-A/N-XXX**_

_**Alright, that's that. What did you guys think? In all honesty, I would really appreciate feedback on how Talia was handled and portrayed, as this was the very first time I've ever written her. I have some plans for her and the Demon, League of Assassins and the like for later on. And all feedback for how I handled the Ares scene here is also welcomed. I really wanted to do a fight scene but after thinking about it, this seemed better in my head when I thought about it.**_

_**Of course, this brings into question Ares' role in the story. For those following Year 4 of the prelude, I am not going to be going the Olympian route. If that means Ares has to be replaced, I have been considering Circe. I'm still on the fence about that.**_

_**Alright, as always, reviews and feedback of all sorts are welcomed. Flames are ignored.**_

_**Next, the Battle against Atlantis! Place your bids for who shall raise it into the skies!**_

_**Until next time, readers.**_


	6. Year One: The Battle of the Seven Seas

_***Insert Disclaimer Here***_

* * *

Chapter 6: Year One: The Battle of the Seven Seas

* * *

***The Fortress of Solitude, Northern Arctic***

**1354 GMT, 8 May 2013**

Kara Zor-L was many things in a former life.

A heroine, a protector, a cousin, a member of a team made up of the greatest heroes of her new home, Earth. A champion of a people she didn't quite fully understand but yet grew to love. A people she protected from threats that had grown with each occurrence, never stopping or getting more dangerous. And she had always persevered, always defeating her enemies and standing strong as a heroine to her new home.

Then something had happened...a massive crisis that had struck her Earth, her universe...perhaps an infinite number of Earths and universes. What had really occurred in that crisis, she quite possibly would never truly know. All that she did know was that she was the sole survivor of a now dead universe. She had no idea how she came upon this universe; she had just...shown up.

And now here she was on this Earth, a hero once again, a part of a family different and yet similar to her old one: Kal-El, Lois, a teenage "brother" of sorts, and another version of her, but younger. It felt right, despite the weirdness of it all. Here, she was easily able to slip into a life almost exactly like that of her old one, once she had come to terms with her stay on this world. She loved it here, even if she missed her old Earth, and lived a happy life as both the heroine called Power Girl and the rising CEO of Starr Enterprises, Karen Starr.

But of course, the dangers here had almost seemed to follow her here. The likes of such villains as Parasite and Brainiac were also present here, and even such like Darkseid. But here, on this world, Lex Luthor was perhaps an even more ruthless villain than the old Lex Luthor. It shocked her, and awoken a small fear in her of losing the new family she gained here, after all the pain her old Luthor had caused the Superman family on her old world.

But Luthor was gone now...slain by the Batman. It had surprised her, but it had made sense to her why he had done it. Luthor had indeed gone way too, and he had already caused more than enough damage to the lives of many in America. As far as Karen was concerned, Luthor had deserved what he got; he had been one where there had been no hope of redemption. Many villains were past that point.

And she wondered to herself many times...what if she just went and stopped them? Once and for all? She knew what the supervillains of this world were capable of; she lived those experiences on her home Earth, after all. She could prevent what they could do in the future, and end the threats they posed. Was it right? It would save many lives in the long run, and it would keep them from breaking out over and over again.

She never thought this before; she was satisfied with the system she had worked with on her old world. But a multiversal crisis could change one's perspective on things, after all. Karen wondered, how had Clark and Kara never decided to do something like that? Even after everything they saw their enemies do?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Karen smiled softly as she turned away from the zoo exhibit she was gazing at. "Nothing much, Kara. Just...stilling thinking about Luthor, I guess."

"I know," Kara said as she walked over to her older counterpart, wearing her full costume. "It's hard to imagine that he's gone, really gone. It's been five years since I came here, and now...I don't know, it's a weird feeling."

"He deserved what he got," Karen said.

Kara arched an eyebrow, slightly surprised by her words. "I won't deny that. But Batman shouldn't have done it, the way I see it."

"He lost his city and the man who raised him, Kara. It seems like a reasonable response. Say he had done something like that to Kal. I doubt that he wouldn't have killed Luthor."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's neither here nor there. But a hero killing their enemy...there's just something wrong with that. We're heroes, not killers. We're not the law, we help enforce it in our capacity, and we help fight supervillains and crime."

"Isn't the reason why we fight so that we end it?"

"It's never that easy, Karen," Kara replied. "What gives us the right to end it like that? To kill lives for the greater good. We have great power, but does that power give us the right?"

"She's right." The two Kryptonians turned to see Connor Kent walking to them. "A hero can't work in that kind of capacity," he continued. "We're here to protect the people. We let the people deal justice as it seems fit to them. Once we take that from them, where does that leave us?"

"I hear you, kids, I do," Karen said. "But all those supervillains out there...they always somehow beat the system in their own disgusting way, Luthor being a prime example. I've seen it for years; innocent lives always paid the price. When the system fails, what's left? If we're there, and the system fails, doesn't that leave us with the responsibility to pick up where they failed and take care of them?"

"Karen," Kara replied. "That's not up to us."

The three Kryptonians' attention suddenly turned towards the direction the Fortress' entrance was in. A normal human being would not see or hear what they were, but the three Kryptonians were easily able to hear the phasing energy sounds of a teleport occurring just outside of the Fortress. The sounds were very familiar to them; they always heralded the arrival of the greatest heroes of Earth, after all.

Within seconds, the three Kryptonians were at the entrance to the Fortress. Connor opened the extremely heavy door with ease, allowing the shivering cold winds of the Northern Arctic to enter the Fortress. The trio was greeted with the sight of the Batman teleporting on site in a bright flash of colorful lights, seemingly phasing into existence before them. No sooner did he finish materializing before them did he begin walking towards the Fortress with purpose.

"Bruce," Kara greeted as the Dark Knight entered the complex, Connor closing the door behind him. "This is a surprise."

"Kara, Karen, Connor," Bruce greeted in reply, nodding to the three of them. "Good to see you again. Is Clark in?"

"Yeah, by his parents' statues or somewhere around there, I think," Karen replied. "Is he expecting you?"

"No, this is a surprise visit. I want to talk to him about a few things."

"Is everything ok?"

The three Kryptonians were extremely surprised to see Batman...smile softly. "As ok as things can be, I guess. Thanks, you three. I can go find him." With that, Bruce proceeded to head off deeper into the Fortress.

"Batman?"

The Dark Knight turned back to Karen. The other two Kryptonians also turned to her.

"I just...I guess I want to thank you. Back in my world, Luthor was just as big a threat as he was here. The fear that he could one day end Kal-L...it, I don't know, it feels a bit safer now, I guess. Knowing that the family I have here now isn't under that same threat anymore, with Luthor gone. So...thanks."

Bruce wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. After a few seconds, he simply nodded and continued on his way.

Connor and Kara didn't take their surprised eyes off of Karen.

Bruce found himself a few minutes later entering the hall where the statues of Superman's parents stood tall and mighty. The Man of Steel himself was standing in front of them, a look of longing and appreciation on his face. This statue pair always provided him with a sense of pride and accomplishment, Clark believing that his Kryptonian parents would be proud of the man he had grown to become.

"Karen always had a hidden fear inside herself," Clark said as Bruce approached him. "After her life on her own Earth and then coming here, with another Luthor ready to hurt her and us...it always brought up unpleasant memories from back on her Earth."

"Understandable." Bruce kept his eyes on Clark, who kept his back to him as he continued to stare at the statues of the El couple. "I went by your apartment before coming here. I didn't see Lois there."

"Yeah, she came by here, earlier; wanted to see the garden. She's particularly fond of one of the flowers I collected from the Andromeda system." With a barely perceptible sigh, the Kryptonian turned to face his best friend. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Bruce?"

"Where were you?" the Dark Knight asked. "My son was kidnapped; Damian was kidnapped, Clark. Where were you?"

"I was busy with other matters, Bruce. I'm sorry, I know you needed all the help you could get, but they were something I had to take care of."

"And what was more important than the safety of my son?"

Clark sighed. "Bruce, you have to stop this."

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "Stop what?"

"This, all of this. All of what you're doing."

"What I'm doing? You mean stopping pointless conflicts? Saving lives, keeping people safe and taking a global stand for justice and reform?"

"Bruce," Clark said quietly. "You're scaring people."

"…My entire career as Batman is founded on scaring people."

"No, Bruce...you're _scaring_ them."

Bruce soaked in what Clark said, his face one of surprise. The two men stared at each other for a few more moments before Bruce's eyes began flashing in anger. With fury, he ripped off his mask part of his cowl. "Good," he said angrily, throwing it aside. "Those filthy scums _should_ be scared. Too scared to pull that trigger, to give that order, to slaughter their own people. Those people _should_ be too scared to hurt each other, Kent!"

"Bruce, I'm not saying that what they do is wrong, but like this?"

"I'm only doing what you taught me, Kent."

At that, the Kryptonian reeled back in surprise, Bruce's words catching him by heavy surprise. "What...what I taught you?"

"You taught me...you showed me that justice didn't have to come from the shadows, from the darkness. You showed me a better way, Clark, a way in the light that you worked in. Well, you were right; I've been working in the shadows and the darkness for far too long, and look what that cost me! Well, now I'm working from outside of that darkness, and bringing the scum out of it with me!"

"Bruce, this isn't what I meant! This-!"

"What, are you going to tell me that you wouldn't do it differently?! Don't try and patronize me, Kent! You have the powers of a god; you would do what I'm doing in a heartbeat had it been your parents or, God forbid, Lois!"

"Bruce, you killed a man!" Clark yelled. "You always lived by your one rule, and now look at you! You broke that rule, Bruce; you killed a man! Has that registered in your mind, yet, Bruce?! You KILLED a man!"

"Yes, it has registered in my mind, Kent! I did kill a man!" Bruce yelled back. "A man who has caused an immense amount of suffering to thousands of people! Did you forget that?!"

"He was my nemesis, Bruce! Of course I knew what kind of suffering he caused!"

"And yet you never did anything to stop it once and for all!"

"Once and for all?"

"How many lives have been lost because of Luthor, Clark?" Bruce asked, his eyes filled with anger. "How many crimes has he committed that caused destruction and death? His bombing of Metropolis after the Sun-Eater Crisis, brainwashing Superboy and turning him on the Titans, remember that? How about all those men and women who he killed from the Everyman Project incident? Men and women who we were preparing to be heroes...kids who were eager to be under the tutelage of the greatest heroes to live, killed by Luthor's hand. Then he destroyed Metropolis _again_ with a Kryptonian warship. He used the American government to strike at you and at us all. And his money funding our enemies, the Secret Society, the Injustice League. His blood money, his hands...responsible for thousands of lives being destroyed or lost; thousands that became millions in a heartbeat."

"I know what Luthor did over the years, Bruce!"

"So you also know that all of that, it's on your hands too! Do you know that?!"

At those words, Clark reeled back in shock. "What?!"

"You knew he would break out or get out EVERY time you locked him up!" Bruce yelled. "Every time you allowed that narcissistic bastard to live, how many more lives were you risking?! Didn't you ever feel responsible for that, Boy Scout?! Didn't you ever feel guilty?!"

"You know I did," Clark replied quietly, never breaking Bruce's glare. "There isn't one day that goes by that I have to live by that. But we're not above the law, Bruce. We're not...we're not gods. We don't get to decide who lives and who dies. What happens to us, then?"

"One life," Bruce bit out with clenched teeth. "One man. For that of millions. One. Man."

Clark sighed, shaking his head. "It always starts with 'just one,' Bruce. That's how justification works, how it always works. It's how people justify their actions. But after you do it the first time...it becomes easier to do it again and again. And you do it over and over. Right and wrong begin to blur...and soon, you can start justifying everything."

Clark turned upward, his gaze falling onto those of his biological parents' statue.

"You taught me that, Bruce. Remember?"

* * *

***Southern Ocean, 93 miles off the northern coast of Antarctica***

**1412 GMT, 8 May 2013 **

Pain.

Fear.

Unadulterated rage.

The first two emotions were what he could _feel_ emanating from the dying whales. Animals that were under his protection.

The third was what was written on his face and burning through his veins.

The dozen Japanese crewmen could only back always slowly in utter fear. Their lives began flashing before their eyes, and they found themselves gripped in pure terror. Standing before the men was a tall blonde man, wearing royal orange and green Atlantean armor, a trident in one hand and his other clenched into a fist. They recognized him easily from various instances of seeing the Justice League in action across the planet, and on TV as well. However, they didn't know that this hero before them had left the League a year ago to dedicate himself to his kingdom. And they did not know what immense rage and hatred was now flowing within him.

"You…" the man snarled.

What happened next was too fast for the crewmen to react to. With astonishingly fast reflexes, the Atlantean grabbed the chains keeping the dead and dying whales held onto the ship's deck, and easily snapped the thick metal. With a roar of power and authority, he then jumped up and above their heads...and right over the ship's railing, directly into the seas.

The crew saw the chains flowing rapidly after him...and immediately saw what was about to happen. "Captain!" one of them yelled in Japanese into his radio. "Our vessel is under attack! Call for help, we're about to be capsized!"

Seconds later, the entire vessel began tipping over at an alarming rate. All across the ship, crewmen screamed and cried out in fear and horror. As it gave a metallic roar, the large whaling vessel was capsized into the ocean, its aquatic cargo crashing into the waters and the many crew finding struggling to stay afloat and alive the freezing waters.

The crews of the other six ships saw what was happening, and their captains immediately began sending out maydays and calls for help. They found themselves unable to say anything else, however, as they saw that their fleet had been surrounded on all sides.

Gigantic crustacean creatures, with battalions of heavily armed Atlantean forces on their backs. Shark cavalries with Atlantean soldiers riding them, armed and ready.

And Arthur "Orin" Curry, Aquaman, who attacked the first vessel at the front of their lines, trident in his hands.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!"

* * *

***Justice League Watchtower***

**1415 GMT, 8 May 2013**

"That never sounds good," Plastic Man said as the alarms began blaring, the Monitor feeds and screens going crazy. Seeing the images, O'Brien added, "That _really_ doesn't look good!"

"You're telling me!" Queen replied as he hit the comm link intercom. "This is Green Arrow on the Watchtower to all Leaguers. We have a situation in the Southern Ocean; a fleet of Japanese whaling ships is under attack! I need all fliers available for counter action, containment and search-and-rescue efforts! Sending coordinates out now!"

_"This is Guy! I'm on my way now!"_ the Green Lantern replied on the comm.

_"Captain Atom here, I'm now en route!"_

_"Shazam here! I'm heading there now!"_

_"This is Black Lightning, on my way!"_

"What's going on?!" Flash asked as he seemingly phased into existence beside Green Arrow and Plastic Man. O'Brien simply pointed to the screens, which Flash looked at. "Oh...that's not good. Dammit, I don't think I can be much help with that."

"Then cover Plastic Man here," Ollie replied. "Eel, head out there with the response team. They'll need someone to carry multiple survivors." Plastic Man nodded and headed to the teleporters. Being that the Monitor Womb was stationed above the teleportation center and both were connected, the hero only had to jump over the railings to get to his destination.

At that moment, both Thanagarians flew into the room. Immediately, the other three heroes could tell that they were in some kind of argument. Both were clearly angry, and they were also yelling at each other.

"Katar, I am not done!" Shayera yelled out.

"Well, I am, woman!" Katar yelled back. "Think what you want about this, but I will not stray away from this. I have already chosen where to stand in this matter, and you will not make me change my mind. If you can't see what is being done, then that is your problem, not mine!"

"Katar, don't you turn your back on me!" Shayera roared as Katar landed on the teleporter. "Katar Hol, I am not through talking!"

"Send me to the site, now!" Katar snarled towards the heroes at the Monitor station. Flash was quick to obey, quickly punching in the coordinates. Hawkman soon vanished in the bright lights, much to Hawkgirl's anger, which she channeled through her furious glare, directed at Barry.

"...he looked really pissed off," Barry muttered. "What was it you were arguing about?"

"Batman's new campaign," Shayera bit out, much to the surprise of Barry, Oliver and O'Brien.

At that moment, the Martian Manhunter, Orion, Red Tornado and Firestorm rushed into the teleportation center. "Where is Katar?" J'onn asked Shayera.

"He already headed out," the Thanagarian grumbled. J'onn narrowed his eyes in surprise but said nothing as he nodded. He and the others with him, along with Plastic Man and a still fuming Hawkgirl hurried onto the teleporter.

"Alright, coordinates are punched in," Oliver called out. "Heading off to the Southern Ocean."

"_Watchtower, this is Wonder Woman,"_ came the Amazon Princess' voice on the comm system. _"I'm approaching the scene. ETA in one minute, and I've just met up with Hawkman. Contact the Titans and get as many of their fliers to reinforce as they can. We'll need all the hands we can get with this."_

"Copy that, Diana," Barry replied as the others vanished from the teleporter in bright lights. "Calling Titans Tower now. We'll provide teleporting services if we need to."

"_I can't figure this out, Flash. We declared a cease-fire! Why can't these countries understand such a concept?!"_

"Uh, Wonder Woman, about that…" Ollie replied. "This...isn't exactly a country. Actually, I think it's the one sovereign power on Earth that Bats didn't consider when he made that call."

* * *

***Atlantis Attack Site, Southern Ocean***

**1419 GMT, 8 May 2013**

The Atlantean forces had moved efficiently and quickly as they easily overpowered the whaling vessels. The large crustaceans forced several to capsize already, the ships slowly sinking into the waves. The waters were filled with panicking and floating crew members, whom the Atlantean troops were quick to surround and subdue.

Aquaman himself had pounded away viciously at the hull of one of the ships, reducing it to little more than a floating broken mass of metal. The crew had just finished falling headfirst into the water. One unlucky individual happened to land right next to the monarch, who quickly grabbed the crewman and hoisted him up into air, dripping wet and shivering.

"Please," the crewman begged in a Japanese accent. "Don't, I have family, I-"

"You dare ask me for _mercy_?!" Arthur snapped back, silencing the man. "You don't think that the whales you murdered didn't have any family?! You slaughtered their children, and you're asking me for mercy!?"

"Your Majesty!"

Aquaman turned upwards to see Wonder Woman and Hawkman approaching. Looking back at the crewman with disdain, he callously threw him back into the waters before returning his full attention to the two Leaguers. At Diana's voice, all the Atlantean forces stopped their attack and kept their focus on her and Katar, their weapons at the ready. Several positioned themselves behind their King, ready to defend him. Katar saw this as a challenge and flourished his axes in anticipation.

"What do you want, Diana?" Arthur asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Diana replied. "I'm here to ask you to stop attacking these people."

"Or we will make you stop," Katar growled. "I personally prefer you choosing the latter."

"You think you can stop me, and my army?" Arthur replied with anger and regality. "We may be allies from my time in the Justice League, but when it comes to Atlantis, you don't get to ask me that kind of matter."

The Amazon frowned. "We've called for-"

"I know what the Batman has called for! But the oceans have never answered your calls, and we will not start now."

"Is that so?" Katar retorted. "I think otherwise."

"I am the King of the Seas and I will protect it."

"This is what you call protection?! Attacking innocent lives?! That is cowardice, Atlantean!"

"You dare-?!"

"I do, and so much more! Let's see how you fare against one who can actually-!"

"Katar, enough!" Diana yelled out with authority, grabbing the Thanagarian's axe arm. "We are not here to fight him!"

"Then leave here and let us be," Aquaman replied, his hand tightly gripping his trident. "Don't look for trouble in my domain. Keep your arrogant crusades on the surface world."

"Arthur, listen to me," Diana said calmly and with sincerity as she had Katar fall back. "You are a good king and man. We both want the same thing here, in the end. There will be other Leaguers arriving any minute, along with members of the Titans. Please, help us get these sailors to safety, and we can figure out how to peacefully resolve this situation, with words and not weapons." The Amazon smiled as she extended her hand. "Arthur, there is no reason for us to-"

**ZZZRAKOOOOW!**

"NAAAUUUGGHH!"

"Wonder Woman!" Katar yelled out as he rushed to the Amazon, her face smoking from where the Atlantean energy blast had struck her.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Aquaman yelled out in anger as he turned to his troops.

The soldiers turned to one female soldier, her energy blaster billowing. "Your Majesty, she was reaching for you! I had to assume-I thought-!"

"No, you didn't, you fool! You do not shoot at an Amazon, much less their princess!" Arthur quickly turned back to the two Leaguers. "Diana, I swear, this wasn't-!"

"ENOUGH!"

In a rapid and fluid motion, Hawkman rammed his fist into Aquaman's face, then his stomach, before slashing away with his axe, sending the monarch flying into the waters.

"They struck our King!" one of the Atlantean generals called out. "ATTACK!"

It was at that moment that the other members of the League, joined by the Titans Starfire and Cyborg, arrived on the scene. They were suddenly bombarded by powerful blasts of energy from the Atlanteans' guns. Green Lantern managed to erect a quick shielding construct, while some such as Starfire and Captain Atom returned fire. Hawkman himself simply yelled out a war cry and promptly engaged the Atlanteans in close quarters.

"For the love of..." Diana muttered angrily as she turned back to the scene, her face almost healed. "KATAR?! What have you-?!

"There is a time for words and for actions, Amazon," the Thanagarian yelled back. "This is a time for action!"

Diana swore in Greek as she was forced into battle, quickly deflecting the energy blasts coming her way. She was furious right now, especially at Katar; she had hoped to resolve this peacefully, without any harm to both parties or any potential bloodshed. Now, that hope had been thrown out the window. Diana knew she had to keep her cool and her head in the game, though. They had a job to do; saving the humans who were under attack was the priority here.

"Lantern, get those ships out of harm's way as fast as you can!" she called out. Gardner quickly obeyed as he zoomed off and started creating the constructs needed. "Hawkgirl, Tornado, Firestorm and Starfire, get the people out of the waters. Captain Atom, Orion and Lightning, handle the crustaceans! Shazam and Martiaaaaaaoooghjfffmmm!"

"Wonder Woman!" Shazam yelled out.

Diana had never finished her commands as Aquaman had jumped back out of the waters before she had seen him and pulled her into the waters. Diana immediately started thrashing about in her efforts to escape her captor's grip, but Aquaman's strength was as mighty as her own in the waters. Arthur's grip didn't slacken as he dragged her deeper and deeper into the ocean. Diana's struggles never slackened, but she knew that if this continued, she would eventually run out of air. She slammed her head into Arthur's nose, the sudden and unexpected strike forcing him to release him. The Amazon delivered a powerful uppercut on his chin before quickly racing upwards towards the surface and to air. Aquaman would have none of it, however, as he near instantly recovered and again pulled her leg down. Grabbing her by the throat, the monarch began choking her, forcing the air out of her as she desperately thrashed and struck back. Aquaman began hitting her in the face and stomach, each powerful blow taking its toll as Diana's actions got slower and weaker. She was fast running out of oxygen and prayed that she could find a way to escape this battle, lest she die.

Her prayers were answered as Earth's Mightiest Mortal raced into the ocean with a muffled sonic boom. Quickly locating the two royals, he sped towards them, slamming both his fists into Aquaman's back, catching him by surprise as he was forced back to the surface. As the battle between the Atlantean forces and the heroes continued on, Shazam punched Aquaman into the skies, easily able to follow him as he grabbed him by the throat at the apex of his flight. Shazam could make out Diana coming out of the waters, gratefully breathing in air again.

"I don't want to fight you Arthur," the hero said in anger. "Call off your forces and stand down; you're out of your league here. You're outpowered and outmatched."

Aquaman just smirked in reply. "Oh no, Billy...the seas are full of deep secrets."

"Hey, they're retreating!" Gardner called out. Shazam turned to see that he was right. He could see Plastic Man carrying many of the crew of the fleet, his body shaped like that of a large boat, and the other heroes ready as if they were going to keep battling. However, the Atlantean forces were now falling back, the large crustaceans diving back into the depths as the soldiers and shark cavalries followed suite.

"Victory is ours then!" Hawkman cried out, flourishing his axes.

"No…" Martian Manhunter mused. "I do not think so, Katar."

"What's happening?" Shazam asked Aquaman. "Where are your forces going?"

"As far away as they can get," Arthur replied.

"Why? You made all that effort to attack, and now-?!"

"I said the seas have many secrets. Tell me...did you think that only the surface world has weapons of mass destruction?"

It was at that moment that off in the distance, the sounds of thunderous rumblings could be heard. The heroes turned to the east, shocked to see what looked like massive waves off in the distance, growing larger by the second as they advanced towards them. The closer they got, the louder the rumblings grew.

"Oh, my god," Black Lightning called out. "It's a tsunami!"

"No! There is something behind the waters!" Starfire replied. "I can just make out something beyond the waves, but I can't tell what!"

"Arthur!" J'onn yelled as he came over to him and Shazam, whose gaze was kept on the incoming tsunami. "What is this?! What are you doing?!"

Arthur simply ignored him, however, and kept his attention on Earth's Mightiest Mortal. "Come on, Billy," he said with arrogance. "You're supposed to have the Wisdom of Solomon in that head of yours. Start using it."

There was no response from Shazam for a few moments longer...until his eyes widened in horror, much to Arthur's amusement and J'onn's surprise. "No...That's not possible. It-it's only a myth!"

"Says the boy in a man's body who uses the power of the gods given to him by a wizard."

Wonder Woman, meanwhile, wasn't going to wait any longer to see what was going to happen. "Lantern, get the ships out of here, now! Starfire and Orion, help Plastic Man out of the waters! Everyone else, pull back now!"

As the Leaguers quickly obeyed Diana's commands, the tsunami had gotten even closer, only a couple dozen miles away. It's raging power roared loudly as it descended upon the heroes and whaling fleet. What greatly shocked those present however, was the second roar that rang out, one much louder that the roars of the tsunami. It sounded guttural and animalistic...almost as if it was alive.

"You're going to need both hands now," Arthur mused. Shazam only spared him a glance before releasing his grip. He sped off towards the heroes and the tsunami as Aquaman plummeted back into the waters, Martian Manhunter right behind the former.

"Billy, what is going on?!"

Before Shazam could reply, Cyborg called out, "Guys! In the water! It looks like mountains are rising!"

"Those aren't mountains," Shazam responded grimly. Cyborg never got to ask what he meant.

The animalistic roar intensified tenfold as seven massive blood red tentacles, each as thick as a small mountain, violently surged out of the waters. The heroes yelled out in shock at the sheer size of the appendages that started to attack them. Before they could even react, the tentacles all came slamming onto them with what could only be described as the weight of an entire mountain range slamming down onto the ground. Guy's constructs were shattered as a tentacle slammed him into the waters, the ships crashing back down as well. Several other heroes were caught in the onslaught of the tentacles, such as Cyborg and Black Lightning; worst of all were Orion and Plastic Man...as well as all the fleet's crews. As the majority of the other heroes raced into the waters to rescue the fallen while Captain Atom, Hawkman and Manhunter began attacking the monster, said monster's head arose from the waters and roared viciously, it's voice echoing for miles.

Diana could only stare in utter horror. She was told it was only a myth, and yet now it was in front of her.

"The Kraken."

* * *

***The Fortress of Solitude.***

**1431 GMT, 8 May 2013**

"You miss him."

At those words, the Man of Steel froze. Slowly, he turned towards Bruce, a look of utter shock on his face. "What did you say?"

"That's why you're here, locking yourself up in your Fortress, isn't it?" the Dark Knight said in a low, accusing tone. "You're mourning Luthor's death, aren't you? The loss of your greatest foe, your greatest enemy. The challenge, the thrill of the fights and battles, the rush of it all. You wish he was still alive...you loved him."

In the blink of an eye, Bruce found himself pinned to the wall. Clark's eyes glowed a burning red, anger in his expression. "You know that's not true!" he said

"Then why, Kent?!" Bruce retorted. "Why didn't you stop him?! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO ME?!" In his rage, Bruce slammed his fist into Clark's face. To his credit, he didn't show any form of pain.

Both heroes glared at each other. Several tense moments passed before Clark's eyes returned to their normal color. Letting Bruce go, the Man of Steel said quietly, "You know I would give anything to change what happened."

"...I know you do," the Dark Knight replied with a low voice. Almost a minute passed of uncomfortable silence.

"Show me your hand."

Bruce didn't reply.

"Stop being you and show me your hand."

With a grunt, Bruce outstretched his arm, allowing Clark to scan his hand. "Some fractures on the third and fourth fingers. A hairline or two, and also some ligament damage. If you don't punch anything for the next month, you should be fine."

Bruce only nodded as he removed his gauntlet and tenderly rubbed his hand, wincing slightly as he did.

"Look, Bruce…" Clark continued. "I know what you're feeling. I know what it's like-"

"No, Clark...I don't think you really do," Bruce interrupted. "Not like I do, at least. You can't really understand what Luthor took away from me. You had your home taken away from you, yes, but you were only a baby when it happened. You can barely remember it; and even then, it still managed to come back to you in bits and pieces. Kara, Connor, the Fortress...you even have Jor-El's conscious here with you. Part of Krypton is with you, against all odds. And even with all that, you have Metropolis, Smallville, the Kents, Lois, your friends at the Planet. You have all this, and it eased your feelings of alienation and loneliness. But me...all I ever knew was Gotham. I was her keeper, her caretaker. I was rebuilding her with my bare hands. I put so much effort into her, so much heart. I bled and sweated and shed tears for her all these years. And to have it all ripped away from me like that….All I knew was Gotham...and Alfred. Now what do I have left?"

"You have us. Me and Diana. You have Barbara and Selina and Stephanie. The Birds and your children. Bruce, you still have your sons and daughter."

"And that's why I'm doing this, Clark. Not just to better the world, but so that they don't have to suffer the same thing that I did. That the world they protect in years to come is a better one, one where their cities aren't bombed and their loved ones are safe."

"...at the cost of what? Your integrity? Your morals? Everything that makes you who you are? And them? Where does it end, Bruce?"

Bruce didn't answer, and Clark didn't say anything else. For a few moments, there was only silence between them until Bruce narrowed his eyes all of a sudden. He took out a handheld from his utility belt, and the screen was flashing wildly. "Something's going on; the Batcave network is going crazy. Oracle's sending news of something with the Justice League."

"You don't have your comm on?" Clark asked.

"I didn't want us to be interrupted. What about you?"

"Same reason. I turned it off when I heard you talking with Connor, Kara and Karen. What's going on?"

"Trouble in the Pacific, specifically the Southern Ocean," Bruce replied before he shut off the handheld and reactivated his comm, Clark doing the same. "Batman to the Watchtower. What's going on in the Pacific?"

"_Bats!"_ Barry replied. _"Not too good; Aquaman and Atlantis attacked a Japanese whaling fleet, no idea why. All League fliers are on scene, along with some Titans, as well. Both our people and the Atlantean soldiers are engaged, and we're trying to secure the crew from the vessels, but it's a mess out there. Something else: we're picking up massive readings on something huge that just arrived in the hot zone from the northwest, but we can't get a read on it."_

Bruce was silent for a minute, going over options in his head. "Alright, keep trying to figure out what it is, Barry," he said at last. "Keep everything monitoring the situation. I'm going on scene; in one minute, have the teleporter lock onto the last set of coordinates it sent me to and bring me back up to the Watchtower. I'll grab a Javelin from there."

"_Wouldn't it be easier if I just teleport you directly on sight?"_

"And how is that going to work if I can't fly?"

"_...that is true. Alright, Batman, standing by for teleport."_

"I need to go," Bruce said to Superman as he cut the link.

"Wait, Bruce, before you go," Clark said before Bruce made to head off. "You...you once told me that I can't put myself above the rest of us. To not forget why I do this, what I fight for. You're right about what you said earlier. If it were me...I'm terrified to think of what I would do if our roles were reversed. The actions I would take...especially with my abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't do the same. But, Bruce, you…"

"What?" Bruce asked with curiosity.

"People see us both, and see what we do and what we are. But they don't know you as I do, the real you. And no matter what others may think...in my opinion, you were always the better man between us."

Bruce found himself surprised; if anything, Clark was the better man between them. He was the kind of man that people wanted to be, the kind that a woman like Diana deserved. And yet, Clark thought he was the better?

Bruce outstretched his hand to Clark. His face was blank and neutral, but the words spoken in that action were perfectly understood. _Come with me, Clark. Together, we can do this, we can accomplish so much._

For a good ten seconds, Clark looked at Bruce's hand.

He closed his eyes and slowly turned his head away.

It was with heavy hearts that Bruce Wayne and Kal-El turned away from each other as the former proceeded to show himself out of the Fortress.

In the large crystalline hall, Bruce was surprised to be greeted by Lois Lane. "Lois, how are you?"

"Everything's fine," the brunette replied with a smile. She was wearing a sweater and some black jeans. "I should be asking you that question, actually. How are you holding up...with Alfred and all?"

Bruce froze for a second before composing himself. "…I'm managing. Taking it a day at a time. I still miss him, of course."

"I'd imagine; he was basically your second father. He raised you to be the man you are now, and took care of you. He loved you, and I know you loved him, everything about him. Even if he was a butler, he was clearly family. I can't believe I'll never hear him say another 'Master Bruce' again."

Bruce sighed lowly. "Honestly, I never did like when he called me 'Master.' By the time I was a teenager, he had more than earned the right to call me 'son.' He never stopped, of course, but I never liked it when he did."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's good, Bruce," Lois replied as her beautiful face hardened slightly, her smile turning into a small frown. She then proceeded to head off towards where Clark was. "Try to keep that in mind."

* * *

***Justice League/Titans-Atlantis Battle Site, Southern Ocean***

**1441 GMT, 8 May 2013**

Hawkgirl opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, a surge of water came in that slowly began to suffocate her. It added to the massive pain she was feeling being wrapped in one of the Kraken's tentacles. It was as if a mountain was slowly pushing its full weight onto her body, and it hurt like words couldn't even describe.

As she started succumbing to unconsciousness, Shayera could just make out Wonder Woman slashing away at the tentacle, her godly features illuminated by the emerald lights of Gardner's ring.

The scene under the ocean's surface was chaotic at best. The entirety of all the crews were currently drowning or struggling to get back to the surface, with Gardner trying to get them all into his constructs. Chunks of ships were descending into the waters, with more of the Kraken's mighty tentacles churning the waters violently. Plastic was covering a semiconscious Black Lightning, trying to keep him from electrocuting everyone. Wonder Woman, Shazam and Starfire were attempting to break the other heroes free of the Kraken's death grip, with Orion trying to free an unconscious Cyborg.

All the while, Aquaman stood with his trident in hand upon the back of a whale outside the waters. He watched with amusement as Captain Atom, Hawkman and Martian Manhunter continued to try and battle the Kraken, the long range and melee attacks doing almost nothing. Katar's axes did basically nothing, while any attempt from the other two to try and grab a tentacle and pull the Kraken to the surface by force was met with another tentacle swatting them away. The Kraken simply ignored them as it continued to slowly crush and destroy the whaling ships. Orin's soldiers had also returned, having taken positions behind their king, weapons at the ready.

Suddenly, a beeping occurred in Arthur's ears. _"Arthur. I know you're listening."_

"Superman?" Arthur replied in surprise. He remembered that both Clark and Bruce had a direct comm link with him, a trio of comms that Bruce made after Arthur resigned from the League, as a way to communicate in any form of emergencies. "What are you-wait, why aren't you here with-?"

"_Listen to me: Bruce just found out what's happening over there and is on his way."_

"Pfft, let him come then, Kal-El. There is-"

"_Arthur, listen to me! You haven't seen the man since Gotham was destroyed, since he killed Luthor. He is mad at the entire world right now, and he's in pain like never before. And you are hurting his friends and teammates! Bruce is a man on a mission on a whole new level! You need to stop what you're doing NOW, because after everything that's happened these last few weeks, and how he's thinking right now, there is no telling what he'll do now! He killed Luthor, Arthur; he's capable of anything now!"_

Sure enough, Arthur could hear a distant hypersonic boom that was soon followed by the all too familiar roars of a Javelin's engines. Looking up, he could see the aircraft rapidly approaching from the heavens above. Within moments, the Javelin descended until it was floating just above the water a couple of meters away from the whale Arthur stood on. Acting quickly and in defense of their King, several Atlanteans made to fire upon the Javelin, but Arthur's quick hand raise stopped them from attacking.

"Orin!" Batman roared out as he stepped out of the Javelin, standing on the rear of the nose. He held a trio of Batarangs in his hand. "Call of your creature and your men, now!"

"They attacked us first," Aquaman retorted, anger in his eyes and his trident tightly clenched. "They delivered the first blow against us!"

"LIES!" Hawkman yelled out from above, his axe flourishing in a threatening manner.

"Orin, right now, I don't care how this started," Batman replied as he maintained his eyes on Aquaman. "But you are deliberately hurting lives, and I will not stand for that. If our respect for each other means anything to you, Orin, then call off your creature, now!"

The two men glared at each other, neither seemingly backing down. Several tense moments passed as both the Atlantean forces and the three airborne Leaguers awaited the next course of action, each at the ready to attack if necessary, until...

"Very well," Arthur said finally as he telepathically called for the Kraken to stop. "Only because of my respect for you, Batman." At that, the vicious thrashing of the Kraken suddenly stopped, and all its tentacles slowly calmly returned to the ocean depths, the waters appearing as if nothing had happened at all. Almost a minute passed before they again erupted with Guy Gardner holding Orion, Hawkgirl, Tornado, Plastic Man, Cyborg, Lightning and the majority of the Japanese whaling crews in various bubble constructs. Wonder Woman, Firestorm, Shazam and Starfire also came back out, carrying the remaining crew members.

Diana handed the survivors she had been carrying to Plastic Man, who had again taken on a ship-like form as to hold the crewmen. She approached Batman, who was also joined by J'onn, and nodded in response to Bruce's silent question, confirming that the crews were all alive and alright, albeit wet and cold.

"Arthur," Bruce said as he again addressed the monarch, trying to keep the situation calm. "I called for a ceasefire across the planet."

"I am well aware of your proclamation, Bruce," Arthur replied, keeping his regality on full display. "However, there is no voice...no man on the surface world whose words can reach the deep. Even if that man and voice is you."

"Arthur, I don't want to look for any trouble from you-"

"Then keep your affairs on the surface world to the surface world. Atlantis is mine to rule and mine alone. We adhere to laws that are not yours."

"A proclamation for a ceasefire to end all conflict and war hardly seems like anything that would hurt Atlantis. If anything, both your world and ours would benefit."

"Regardless of that fact, whether it is true or not, I decide what laws are for the benefit of Atlantis or not, Bruce. You may rule the surface world, if you wish, but don't try to turn your eyes towards my kingdom."

Bruce blinked in shock and surprise. "What?"

"Gotham was your kingdom, was it not? With her destruction, you lost your kingdom, but you cannot have mine."

"...I think you misunderstand me, Arthur," Bruce replied. "I'm not trying or looking to rule; I'm only trying to protect humanity."

"From what I've seen and heard of you these last few weeks, Bruce," Arthur replied, "it looks to be quite the opposite."

"_You're provoking him…" _Clark said into Arthur's comm.

"Listen, Arthur-"

"Batman, whether you can see it or not, your new reign is starting. You've already taken your first steps. You can do what you wish on the Earth's landmasses, but the seas and oceans are my empire, and mine alone to command."

"I am not trying to tell you how to administer your kingdom."

"And yet you and the Justice League are here, fighting us as we try to do just that."

"Because you struck at humans, who did nothing to you!" Bruce yelled out. "You attacked their fleet, unprovoked! They may sail under the Japanese flag, but there are dozens of people from various nations on these vessels! Your actions here against these people won't be taken kindly. This can legitimately be seen as an act of international terrorism! Do you think the governments of the world will take kindly to that?!"

At those words, everything went silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the sloshes of the waters below and the occasional growls of the large crustaceans of the Atlantean soldiers. Batman maintained his glare on Aquaman, who held a look of surprise at his words. For a minute, neither of them spoke as the other heroes, the whaling crews and the Atlantean soldiers waiting tensely.

It wasn't long, though, before the monarch's face contorted in anger, a rage even greater than what he had felt earlier. "Terrorism?" he said quietly. "You call this terrorism?"

"_Arthur," _Clark said on the private comm. _"...What are you doing?"_

"What you may call terrorism, Wayne," Arthur continued, his voice now rising in anger, "is what I call a sharp retaliation for the destruction that mankind and the entirety of the surface world has unleashed on the entire world, and especially of Atlantis and the planet's oceans and seas! You act as if you own the planet, but you do not! You share it with Atlantis, and that it only because I allow you to do so! For decades, humanity has brought nothing but destruction to the oceans and seas! Pollution, weapons testing, excessive hunting of creatures that I protect; all that has done near irreparable damage to my kingdom. And the fact that I have not unleashed TIDAL WAVES upon the coasts of the continents is, in my opinion, an act of unimaginable restraint and character!"

"And so this is how you retaliate?! By claiming lives?!"

"No...by defending what is mine. The oceans and seas of the world are Atlantis, and Atlantis is my kingdom, my responsibility. And I will defend it from all attack. By any and all means necessary."

At those words, Bruce's eyes narrowed; he didn't like the sound of that statement. "What are you-?"

"_Watchtower to all points!"_ Barry yelled into everyone's comms. _"Atlantean armies are rising on the coastal nations across the world, across every inhabited continent and landmass! Brazil, the East and West Coasts of America, Saudi Arabia, all of Australia...all across the planet! The Watchtower is bombarded with calls for help from the United Nations and almost every sovereign power on the planet! Militaries worldwide are scrambling in response and local police forces are engaging! I need all available Leaguers to report for deployment! The Titans are also responding, but this is too big!"_

"Hera…" Diana gasped as she lowered her hand from her comm.

Batman replayed the words in his mind as he turned angrily to a smirking Aquaman. "What are you doing, Orin?!"

"Giving you a reminder," Arthur stated regally and coldly. "I am not some pathetic ruler who was self-appointed, and Atlantis isn't an insignificant country that you or your allies can bully into submission. I am the ruler of the one true superpower on all the Earth. Every port, ship, and aircraft? They are able access my domains because of my blessings, because I allow them to. The surface world, if I so desired, would grind to a halt, and soon collapse on itself. Every landmass borders the seas and the oceans; there is no escaping my power. Your entire world is inside of mine."

"_Arthur, stop before you make this worse!"_

"You asked what this was," Aquaman said to Batman. "Consider it a show of our strength."

The Kraken's tentacles suddenly surged out of the waters violently, thrashing. Batman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter instantly became tense, instinctively readying themselves while stepping or floating. The other heroes did the same, while the Japanese ship crews yelled out in fear and shock. All the while, Aquaman stood without faltering, regal and mighty, his trident gripped in his hand, with certainty and a challenge written on his face.

"Now get the hell out of my ocean."

_"Dammit, Arthur, you arrogant...he's not going to respond to an ultimatum!" _Clark yelled in fury through the comm.

Diana and J'onn flew away slowly, their eyes not leaving the monarch or the Kraken for a few moments before they turned to Bruce. The other airborne heroes did the same, waiting to see what the Batman would do and how he would react. After several tense moments, he did something no expected him to do.

The Batman stepped back.

"Bruce?" Diana asked in shock. "You're not actually...you can't back down."

Silence was her only response as Batman stood motionless on his spot, the Javelin rumbling below his feet. His glare continued to meet Arthur's arrogant one. A storm of thoughts were brewing in his head, numerous scenarios running over and over as he soaked in the ultimatum that Aquaman had just delivered unto him. They had been comrades for years since the original seven first founded the Justice League. They had fought side by side, and had grown to respect each other immensely. Even when the Atlantean monarch resigned to focus more on his kingdom, the two remained on good, respectable terms. And yet, here was Aquaman, the world at his mercy and with unimaginable power that allowed him to hold humanity hostage. And it was clear that he would not back down. Not unless a bigger threat met him, one that could make him stand down, one that threatened the very existence of Atlantis like the threats Arthur mentioned never had before.

Bruce then turned back and upwards, his gaze meeting that of the Martian Manhunter. A moment later, the Martian's eyes began glowing brightly as the two held their gaze for several seconds. J'onn then turned towards the other heroes, his eyes still glowing. Wonder Woman, Starfire and Guy Gardner each then met his gaze, with the Lantern motioning for Captain Atom to follow him.

The five heroes then flew up and off into the horizon, heading north, multiple high-hypersonic booms ringing out as they flew off.

"J'onn," Diana asked. "Is this-?"

"If power is the only thing that Aquaman will understand, then that is the language we need to speak," J'onn replied with certainty. "I'm afraid we have no other choice."

"Let's do it," Captain Atom nodded. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it," Guy said, "but if there's no choice, then what can we do? Like the Cap said, let's do it."

Aquaman, meanwhile, found himself confused as to why Batman had just sent away five of the most powerful members of the Justice League and Titans away. If Batman was going to try and make him stop, or fight him, then those five would be essential, pivotal. Something clearly did not make sense here, and for some reason, Aquaman didn't like it.

"Batman, what-?"

"We've been comrades and friends for years, Arthur," Bruce interrupted, silencing Aquaman. "We've fought dozens of battles together. We've come to respect each other our time in the Justice League. We're a bit similar, you and I. If I had to, I would have certain entrusted you with my life at any given point before now. Today, however, everything changed. You changed the field, and made your stance known. I told you I only seek to protect the world, and I will do just that, no matter the cost, even against you."

"You threaten me, Batman?" Arthur replied. "And you call us friends. I warn you: tread carefully."

"It's too late for that," Bruce replied. "You already crossed that line. What happens now…is all on you."

The Atlantean monarch raised his eyebrow in surprise. "What do you-?"

"Your Majesty!" one of the Atlantean soldiers, most likely a general, yelled as he suddenly rushed over to the heroes. "Your Majesty! Word from Atlantis! The kingdom is under attack, under siege!"

"What?! What do you mean, under siege?!" Arthur exclaimed in shock. "How?! By who?!"

Quickly, the Atlantean general recanted what had been relayed to him via Atlantean channels to Aquaman. Just a few moments passed as the monarch registered his words before his face contorted into vicious anger. Fury and rage burned through in his veins, his fists clenched tightly and turning white. Aquaman's furious gaze then turned to Batman, and was enraged to see nothing but a stoic expression. However, he could feel the challenge given to him from those lens-covered eyes.

"Did you really think that you could just give me an ultimatum and get away with it?"

With a roar, Arthur quickly surged forward, jumping from his whale onto the Javelin, and grabbed Batman by the throat, hoisting him into the air. The other Leaguers, namely Hawkman, were quick to try and intervene, but Batman's hand quickly motioned for them to stop. His glare never broke from Aquaman's own, even as the latter's gripped tightened on the former's throat.

"You dare?!" Arthur snarled.

"No, you did," Bruce spit back. "You chose this path, Orin; you made your threats. You chose to move against mankind as you did, in your arrogance. I tried to make peace and you replied with a motion of war, of power. You tried to intimidate me, make me cower..._me_. You made a mistake, though, Orin: where you expect others to blink, I don't. You showed me your power...so I'm showing mine."

Arthur Curry, Orin, King of Atlantis and the Seven Seas...had no response.

"Stand down and recall your forces from the coasts of the world," Batman ordered. "Or we can find out just how long Atlanteans can survive in the most driest part of the world."

* * *

***The Kingdom of Atlantis, the Mediterranean Sea***

**8 May 2013**

Queen Mera of Atlantis could be viewed as a woman of bravery.

She had stood alongside the armies of Atlantis in all battles, alongside her husband and King. She had single-handedly defeated Ocean Master in his bid to conquer Atlantis when Arthur and the Justice League had been on a mission in the cosmos. She had ruled Atlantis fairly and justly whenever Arthur was away. She had commanded her adopted people into both war and peace. The people of Atlantis adored their queen for her bravery and valor, for her just leadership.

Indeed, Mera of Atlantis could be considered a great queen, one of true bravery.

And yet, as Atlantis shook and quaked around her, statues and majestic building of Atlantean architecture around her breaking apart at their very foundations, the kingdom bathed in a brilliant emerald light, only two things filled her at that moment.

Fear and horror.

Holding her infant son in her arms as Atlantean soldiers surrounded her in defense, Queen Mera could only look on, powerless to do anything, as the very kingdom itself was ripped away from its foundations and hoisted up through the waters. All she could do was look to above her, where off in the far distance she could just make out the glowing form of something seemingly pulling Atlantis up and higher in the waters before rising into the sun, for the first time in millennia.

The kingdom of Atlantis found itself literally being risen from the seas, it majestic glory and brilliance shooting into the skies. Surrounded by its dome barriers, it lay upon a massive chunk of ocean floor rock as thick as a mountain. From above, Green Lantern pulled and held it up with four massive and gigantic energy beams shooting downwards to the four corners of Atlantis. From below, the huge rock that Atlantis lay upon was pushed upwards by the Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Wonder Woman and Starfire.

As they arose from the depths and proceeded to carry Atlantis towards Africa, their extraordinary feat of power was witnessed by many. Ships across the southern Mediterranean and countless people along the coasts of Algeria and the country's inner cities. Those who were most impacted, however, were the Atlantean soldiers who had risen against the surface world. They were horrified to see their home soaring above their heads.

As the people below saw their heroes carry a city above them, they were filled with many emotions. Awe and amazement, surprise and wonder.

Confusion and uncertainty.

* * *

***The Fortress of Solitude***

**1545 GMT, 8 May 2013**

"_-a city only thought to be myth dragged out of the depths of the sea and now displayed in the Sahara Desert-"_

"_-elegance that has never before seen sunlight-"_

"_-supposed retaliation for the armies of Atlantis rising against-"_

"Oh my god," Lois gasped as she brought her hands to her mouth. Kara and Connor held similar expressions of shock on their faces as they looked at the screens of the Kryptonian crystallized screens. Each of them was showing the legendary broadcasts of the Kingdom of Atlantis arising onto the surface world. The five Leaguers had placed the kingdom deep in the Sahara Desert, on orders from Batman.

Clark sat in front of them, shock and realization on his face. "Bruce…" he muttered. "My god, Bruce, what have you done…?" His hand was at his League comm link in a second. "Superman to Batman."

No response.

"Bruce, I know you can hear me!" Clark exclaimed. "You can't just threaten an entire city, especially Atlantis, and not expect-!"

"_No." _At the cold and furious tone, Clark cut himself off in surprise. _"You don't have the right to say anything. I saw the activity on the Atlantean comm channels. What were you doing exactly? Trying to turn Arthur against me even more?!"_

"Bruce-!"

_"You made it clear, Kent; you're not with me, or the rest of us. Remember, you chose this path, to stand against what I'm trying to do. If this is how you want things to be, then so be it._

"Bruce-!"

_"Don't try to contact me again. We are done."_

"BRUCE!" Clark's cry fell on deaf ears, however, as he found his comm spitting out only static. Batman had cut the connection.

"Bruce, please..." the Kryptonian muttered softly as he sat down, his head falling into his hands. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Lois sighed as well, sitting down next to him as she gave him a comforting hug, trying to soothe him. Kara also hugged him from behind, as Connor simply placed a hand on his shoulder, though the meaning was still the same.

"Am...am I losing my best friend?"

Only Karen Starr, Power Girl, standing off from the group, kept her eyes on the screens.

* * *

***The Sahara Desert. 200 hundred miles from the Algerian coastline. Sunset.***

**7:45 PM CET, 8 May 2013**

He was his best friend.

Bruce, his cowl off, was currently sitting on the wing of the same Javelin he had used to enter the Earth's atmosphere to quickly arrive at the battle between his allies and the armies of Atlantis, having landed it several dozen meters away from the rocky foundation. Bruce could make out the figures of many Atlanteans by the large protective barriers.

Atlantis was beautiful, he would admit. It was a hidden jewel, and he could see why Orin would go through such lengths to protect it. It was a feeling he could relate to, in his quest to protect Gotham prior to Luthor destroying it. And now he lived that feeling again as he now pursued his goals on a planetary level, with his Clan and with members of the Justice League.

...but not with Superman, his best friend.

Bruce couldn't understand it; why would Clark work against him? Of course, there were many things they didn't see eye to eye on over the years, but he thought that this one time, it would be an equal understanding. They both knew just how flawed the world was today, how much it sorely needed something to set it right. Those who only cared for themselves and sought only power and riches had damaged the Earth in multiple ways. After Gotham was destroyed, Bruce realized that these problems needed to be faced head on. He thought Clark knew that, too; as a reporter, he had seen much of the evilness of humanity. With Luthor as his nemesis, Clark definitely had to know that unless people like that were handled directly, no real change, no real peace would come to the world.

And yet...he disagreed with what he was doing.

'_Give him time, my friend. Kal-El will come around.'_

'J'onn,' Bruce greeted telepathically as he felt the Martian's mental presence. 'How are the whaling crews?'

'_They are recovering here in Kagoshima well. They are getting the medical attention needed. They are in good hands. But in returning back to your previous thoughts, I believe Kal-El will come to understand what we wish to accomplish, Bruce.'_

'I don't think so, J'onn. I had gone to see him at the Fortress before coming to the battle, and he was trying his hardest to convince me that I had to stop what I was doing. He truly believes that what I'm doing is wrong. He wasn't exactly happy with what we did with Atlantis.'

'_Many were not, Bruce, notably Atlantis itself. It was necessary, however. The world was being held hostage, after all. It does not matter what others think, but what you know to be the best course of action in such a situation.'_

'What about you, J'onn? Tell me, this course of action, raising Atlantis, did it sit well with you and the others?'

'_...I believe that Guy Gardner and perhaps Diana were somewhat uncomfortable with what we did,' _J'onn replied. _'Be that as it may, though, we had no choice. Arthur would not stand down, and so we did what we had to do. You did what you thought was best at the time with what was in front of you. It needed to be done, my friend.'_

'I know, J'onn, I don't doubt that. I would give the same order again, if I had to.'

'_I know, and so you shouldn't fret. As we both saw, Arthur made his choice, and so we replied in equal. Understandably, our actions were received with mixed views. These are changing times, Bruce; just give it time and continue to do what you know to be best. Those who are uncertain will come to see your intentions are just and will come to support you, just as we do.'_

'Thank you, old friend,' Bruce thought with a small half smile.

'_Of course. I will remain here with the others to provide aid to the crews. If you require anything of me, let me know.'_

Bruce felt the Martian's mental presence fade away as he continued to stare off at Atlantis, still amazed by its beauty. A soft gush of wind soon announced Diana's arrival as the Amazon sat herself down next to Bruce. "Arthur is ready to speak to you now," she said in a calm and soft voice. "He says he'll listen to your terms."

Bruce remained silent, simply nodding. He didn't really want to see Arthur again, actually, and he hadn't exactly accomplished much with words, with either Arthur or Clark. Plus, Diana was diplomat, and she would be much better suited to handle this negotiation. Regardless, Bruce would still meet him; if nothing else, to show his utter seriousness in this situation, and that he meant business.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Diana asked suddenly, catching Bruce by slight surprise. She had an expectant look on her face. "I know you, Bruce, and I know that look." She waited for a response, but Bruce didn't reply. "Bruce...you know you can tell me," Diana said softly as she took his gloved hand into her own. "What is it?" She waited patiently for him to respond; she knew that Bruce never liked to discuss that in his heart, but as of recent, he was slowly becoming more willing to open to her, especially since they began their relationship.

Batman was silent for a few more moments before he finally said in a low voice, "It's Clark...he's working against me."

Diana's eyes widened in shock. "W...what?"

"He tried to get me to stop what I've been doing. And he was working with Orin in words against me."

The words of Ares played themselves over in her mind, making Diana shudder ever so slightly. "But...no, Kal is your best friend, Bruce."

"That's what I thought, too, Diana. But he made his choice clear."

"Bruce, I know Kal, we both know Kal. He just needs time to adjust, to see things right," Diana said as she clasped Bruce's shoulder. "Trust me, Bruce; Kal will soon understand what we're doing. Before you know it, the Trinity will be working together to fight for peace on Earth. Just as we always have. You'll see."

Dian had to believe it. She had to.

Bruce, however, knew otherwise.

* * *

***North African Coastline. 45 miles east of Algiers, Algeria. Sunset***

**8:15 PM CET, 8 May 2015**

"...and any grievances that you or Atlantis has with the surface world," Bruce said as he crossed his arms, "will be brought to us. You will not act first from here on out."

The resigned frown hadn't left Arthur's face since their talks began. "This is madness," he muttered bitterly before turning back to the Dark Knight. "Would you tell Themyscera that it could not defend its own borders from invasion, Bruce?"

Diana arched an eyebrow. "There is a planetary ceasefire," she interjected. "There is no need for him to do such a thing."

Aquaman had been speaking to Batman and Wonder Woman for the past half hour discussing terms of peace between Atlantis and the surface world. Or at least, that was what it was being called; in reality, Arthur was forced to hear what Bruce's terms for coexistence were that would result in a peace between the two forces of the planet, and if Atlantis were to return to its rightful place in the seas, the King would have to agree to them. They included a form of liaisonship between Atlantis and the surface world in the form of the Justice League, as well as certainty of an end of all hostilities from Atlantis, and also several other things Batman had made demands for. It had been made clear that should Atlantis violate the terms, swift action would be taken, and would be much clearer than ripping Atlantis from the deep.

It stung at the monarch; he had thought that recalling his forces across the world would've been enough, but that had not been the case. Here he was, being told what to do by a surface dweller. And it made Orin realize that Superman had been right after all: Bruce Wayne, the Batman, was clearly capable of doing pretty much anything now that he had crossed the line of murder. Atlantis was proof of it.

"I always knew you were capable of many things," Arthur said. "But of this level... You just gave the world a wakeup call in terms of just how powerful the Justice League truly is. A power that you proved that you're willing to use in this crusade of yours."

"The world should know how much power they will have to contend with should anyone threaten the peace and order we seek to establish," Bruce replied without hesitation.

"And what happens when you start using your power for more than just show?"

"If I recall correctly, you just did that today with the power of Atlantis," Diana countered.

"That is different," Arthur replied.

"Really?" Bruce countered. "You tried to hold humanity hostage."

"What I did, I did to defend Atlantis and preserve its best interests. What you're doing, you say it's for the best interests of the surface world, but you do it to further your own interests."

"Is that so?" Bruce asked with the slight tone of a challenge. "Are you truly concerned about what new directions I'm taking, Arthur? Or is this just to cover your realization that there is in fact a power on Earth even mightier than Atlantis? One that will not hesitate to meet its challenges when necessary?"

Save for the sounds of the waves and winds, there was an intense silence. Bruce and Orin glared at each other. And yet while it would to any stranger that they were both unwilling to back down, the Atlantean Monarch knew he had to do just that. He was prideful, but not a narcissistic maniac who only cared for himself. He needed to do what he had to for his people, his queen and child. He had all the cards stacked against him now. He realized that this was Bruce's game now, his rules...and that he had no power anymore, not in the situation he found himself in.

As king, he had to recognize that, and he did. He was no longer in control here.

A few more seconds passed before Arthur sighed again, this time with resignation and defeat. "Know that I agree to your terms, Batman," he said. "Atlantis will not be a threat to the surface world any longer."

"That's all I ask. Thank you, Orin," Bruce replied. "Diana, J'onn and the others will have Atlantis returned to where it was by tomorrow."

Arthur nodded. "And Bruce…"

This caught Bruce by slight surprise, having Aquaman address him by his persona and then by his name... Was he actually trying to speak to both the Bat and Bruce? "Yes, Orin?"

"I'm sorry...about Alfred. Though I never met or knew him, I am certain that he was a good man."

Batman was silent at those words, Diana catching the slight stiffening of his body. The mention of Alfred was still an open fresh wound for him, and the fact that his death was by his own hands made the pain a thousand times worse. Bruce may have appeared to be moving in stride, what with everything he and the Clan were accomplishing for the last few weeks, but he was only fronting; he was still obviously badly scarred. Every night since that day of his proclamation, Diana had had to comfort him as best she could, as he would barely sleep and end up screaming and crying himself awake if he did. He was scarred beyond compare, and it was all that he could do to keep himself composed when Alfred was mentioned to him in public.

Even the Bat persona couldn't properly hide the inner turmoil Bruce now endured on a daily basis from such a traumatic act.

Finally, the Dark Knight simply gave the monarch a curt nod, to which Arthur reciprocated. Nodding to Diana as well, Bruce called up to the Watchtower for a teleport. Within moments, Batman disappeared in a brilliant flash of lights, leaving Wonder Woman and Aquaman standing on the Algerian beaches, the soothing waves crashing in sharp contrast to the atmosphere of the situation.

"Alfred is still a fresh wound for him," Diana said after a few moments' silence. "He's still coping with what he did. Nightwing and I wonder if her will ever truly recover from such trauma." She met Arthur's gaze, noting the look he was giving her. "What is it?"

"Diana..." Arthur said with a defeated sigh. "You are the closest he has, you have his ear. Pull him away from this course of action, before it's too late."

"I don't agree, Arthur," Diana replied. "I also believe that this course of action is what is needed for the world now, that it is what is best. It will prove to help humanity and the planet in the long run."

"And what you did...that display of power, how is that going to benefit the planet? How is showing off the strength of gods at your beck and call helping you do that?"

"We did it to stop your actions against our part of the world, Arthur, remember? Besides, this isn't new; we have always shown the world the League's power in our paths to protect the world."

"Not like this you haven't. Never like this."

"Sometimes, one has to show just how much power one has to prove a point. We did that today, to protect the human race; and we may have to do it again tomorrow."

"And in the process you have induced fear into ordinary people across the planet. The very people you claim to be fighting for, to be saving from those you want to inspire fear into. These people will not want to trade in one oppressive power for another."

"Then it is good that we are not an oppressive power," Diana frowned. She didn't understand why Arthur would think this. Of course, those in power that they had to meet didn't want their changes, but the people they ruled and governed did. They were providing the people a change and peace they had long so desired. What was wrong with that?

"Your definition of oppression is much different from that of the average human. I lived among humans for much of my youth; I know how they think and view these things. They may like you now, but when you start imposing decisions that they don't approve of, that will change. They will rise up, and they will see you all as oppressors like those you wish to eliminate. Only this time, they will not be able to do anything against you...and that is when you may start finding enemies within your own ranks."

That took Diana by surprise, and Bruce's words of Superman echoed in her mind.

The monarch looked at the Amazon for a few moments more before shaking his head. "How you, of all people, don't see it is shocking," Orin said with resigned finality. "But you will soon enough, Diana; the people you wish to help will soon rise against you. And there will be heroes who will fight for them. Many heroes who may be your friends."

Once again, the words of the God of War echoed in Diana's mind.

"Mark my words, Diana. You _will_ be opposed."

* * *

_**XXX-A/N-XXX**_

_**Mark my words, this is not the last we will see of Atlantis as a major threat to the eventual "Bat Regime." Yes, that's a temporary title; still working on some better ones, though I think it sounds pretty cool. If this wasn't enough of a hint, yes, Aquaman will be opposing Batman to the end.**_

_**So, as always, leave your reviews, constructive criticism, etc., etc. How did you like the changes made here as opposed to the original comic? A few of you mentioned that some of the heroes were altered in that part of the comic and acted completely out of character and unlike themselves, and I agree. Hence the changes here and there. Also, a small part of Superman's side is established here: Lois, Supergirl, Superboy, and Hawkgirl, from the looks of things. His side will garner more heroes, worry not. The Insurgency will grow to be quite big, just watch.**_

_**Next chapter will be the Flash scene, along with some Clark face time. Until next time, readers.**_


	7. Confrontations and Eye Openers

_**Are you guys still there?**_

_**...I'll assume you are.**_

_**Alright, everyone, to better help myself work with the passage of time in this story, I've now incorporated a time system, as I have with a few of my other stories. All chapters before this one have been changed with it; the first chapter starts off on the date that the game itself was released.**_

_**Also, I was made aware of the discrepancies dealing with characters in regards to age. Wally was originally presented as Kid Flash while Dick (both supposed to be relatively the same age, starting as Teen Titans since the beginning) is Nightwing and grown. After that being pointed out, I've did some rewriting again, changing some bits in the first four chapters. As of now, there are now two teams of younger heroes: the Titans, made up of the first generation Titans and all from ages 21-3, and Young Justice, the younger of the two led by 17 year old Tim Drake. The rosters are as follows:**_

_**Titans (Based in Titans Tower, NY): Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Supergirl (Kara Kent), Troia (Donna Troy), Starfire (Koriand'r), Cyborg (Victor Stone), Raven (Rachel Roth), Beast Boy (Garfield Logan), Flash II (Wally West), Tempest (Garth).**_

_**Young Justice (Based in Happy Harbor Secret Sanctuary, Rhode Island): Red Robin (Tim Drake), Superboy (Connor Kent), Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Static (Virgil Hawkins), Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandmark), Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), Robin (Damian Wayne), Miss Martian (M'ggan), Arrowette (Cissie King-Jones).**_

_**Alright, with that out of the way...on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: All recognized characters are trademarked property of DC.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Year One: Confrontations and Eye Openers

* * *

***Team War Room, Titans Tower, New York Harbor, USA***

**1:33 PM EST, 24 May 2013**

"...which is what Jason and Tim are thinking could lead to some retaliation from the Demon. Probably some of the heavy kind, with how much Talia has allowed the organization to grow."

Nightwing stopped talking, nodding at Cyborg. Victor returned the action as he brought up more holographic images and data feeds above the conference table. The full roster of the Titans-Nightwing, Supergirl, Troia, Flash II, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Tempest-was assembled in the Titans War Room on Dick's call. It had been a full two weeks since the Justice League's battle against Atlantis, and the Titans hadn't seen much action as a team since. Dick had called them together now, though, due to recent conversations he had with Red Hood and Red Robin, concerning Talia al Ghul's meeting with Batman. While she had not made any explicit threat to the Dark Knight at all, they didn't trust her and want to prepare in case of retaliation. Dick had agreed.

"Now, Oracle has begun searching and tracking for transactions and movements of Demon strongholds," Dick continued. "She's also been following the communication channels that we're aware of. And since Talia left the Manor, there has been an uptake and steady increase on all fronts. Whatever happened between Bruce and her, whatever she tried to offer him, it seems that it's prompted an eventual offensive on the Demon's part."

"I'm guessing that part of their...I'll call it a fallout," Donna mused, "was due in part to Bruce being with Diana now."

"Do we know how, if she does, this retaliation could come about?" Kory asked, raptly focused on the subject.

"No, we don't," Dick continued. "The Demon, especially at its height when Ra's was the big guy in charge, was a force to be reckoned with. The Clan was always on its toes with them, because Ra's and the Demon was always somewhat unpredictable, which was highlighted most in my opinion during the 'Babel' crisis. And with Ra's gone and Talia in charge, it's all the more unpredictable. Talia was always somewhat of a wild card. With her affections for Bruce rejected since he's with Diana and whatever else happened in that meeting, that'll probably make her even more unpredictable. She may have not given a direct threat, but we can't be too careful."

"I agree," Kory nodded. "We cannot let anything threaten the goals that Batman is trying to accomplish, the help that he is trying to bring to the world."

Supergirl noticed Tempest's eye twitch and his heart beat slightly faster.

"...am I the only one who thinks it's still weird to hear Batman called 'Bruce?'" Wally interjected.

"Nope," Beast Boy replied. "I'm not used to it at all."

Dick rolled his eyes, but he wouldn't exactly disagree with their statements.

Discussions continued, many of the team saying something here and there. Donna, while paying attention to the conversation, was also observant of all that was around her as well. For instance, she was quick to notice that Starfire was the teammate most attentive to the issue Dick had brought up. And while it was maybe a bit petty, it irked her. It was no secret to Donna that the Tamaranean was attracted to Dick (he had been Kory's first kiss, in fact), a fact that put strain on their friendship. Donna could tell Kory was just waiting for the first opportunity to steal Dick from her. Kory was quick to pledge her support for Dick and Bruce, and their new crusade; Donna had an inkling that that was partly to try and win him over. Kory had been sneaking herself closer to Dick these last several weeks, since after Batman announced his proclamation to the world; it was all Donna could do to keep ahead of the Tamaranean.

Donna also noticed that Kara was silent through the entire meeting. Not once had the Kryptonian said anything since the meeting began. She was paying attention, of course, but Donna could see that Kara seemed somewhat apprehensive of Dick, eying him with what looked like concern and worry, mixed with caution. That confused the young Amazon.

And then Donna also noticed that Tempest hadn't said anything in the meeting at all, either. Usually, that wasn't much of a big deal. What stuck out, however, was the look of rage and anger on his face. While his hands were folded and covering his mouth as he elbows rest on the table, Garth's expression of anger was burning brightly...and Donna noticed it was directed solely at Starfire.

A detail that Kory also noticed. She was completely focused on the topic at hand...and perhaps a bit on Dick, as well. She would admit that she had been attracted to Dick since she met him all those years ago when the Teen Titans first formed. She found him strong-willed, sharp and quite attractive, only three qualities she liked about it (hell, he was her first kiss). While she respected the fact that Dick and Donna were a couple, she would be lying if she said she wasn't waiting for the first chance to claim him as her own. She would always be subtle in trying to be alone with Dick, doing her best to make him see she was much better for him. Now, as he was in suffering and trying to make the best out of the nuking of Gotham, Kory was adamant in her support for him, and the Clan as well. She did agree with the reasoning of Batman and his team, and felt it was the best step to be made; the fact that she could get closer to Dick was an added benefit. As such, she was dedicated in putting her all into this new mission, and as such in helping Nightwing prepare for a possible retaliatory attack from Talia al Ghul against his family.

But while focused on the task at hand, Kory was aware of Garth's glares at her. He had been doing so since before the meeting began. The Atlantean had refused to acknowledge her presence verbally, and had flat out ignored her when she greeted him upon his arrival. And yet, he refused to keep his eyes off her during the whole, and Kory had begun to find it irritating. Very irritating.

"Well, that's pretty much it," Nightwing said with finality after 10 minutes, Cyborg shutting down the holographs. "Meeting adjourned, guys...unless there's anything else any of you want to discuss?"

"Yes," Kory said. She slowly stood from her seat, her eyes glowing slightly as she turned towards Tempest, a look of annoyance on her face. "I want to know, Garth, if there is a problem here between you and I."

The rest of the team, minus Kara, then turned to Garth, looks of surprise and curiosity on their faces.

"I don't know," Tempest replied after a few moments of silence. He also slowly arose from his seat, but in contrast to Starfire, his own expression of anger and suppressed rage unchanged. Garth kept his eyes solely on the Tamaranean. "_Do_ we have a problem between us, Koriand'r?"

"I would like to think not. There is no ill will between us, as far as I am concerned."

If anything, that only served to make Garth even more enraged. "Well, if we did," the young Atlantean retorted with a snarl, "should I expect to be sent into the skies and thrown into the desert to die as well?"

At that, a heavy silence immediately slammed into the room. The rest of the Titans' eyes widened in shock at Garth's words. They turned back to Kory, who recoiled ever so slightly in shock at Garth's words, before her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched in a very angered frown.

"...oh, shit," Logan muttered.

Dick quickly tried to calm the tensions. "Garth-"

"No," Garth interrupted with a glare, turning his attention to the team leader. "You have no place to speak here. You have no say in this. Not after what happened, after what you are allowing to happen." Turning back to Starfire, whose face was a mixture of shock and anger, Garth continued to press, "Well, Koriand'r? Are you going to answer me?"

"...How dare you?" the Tamaranean hissed, her fists clenched. "The League and I try to protect the world from invasion, from who knows what potential disasters, and you have the audacity to try and spin this-?!"

"Try to spin it?! YOU RIPPED MY HOME FROM THE SEAS!"

"BECAUSE YOUR PEOPLE ATTEMPTED TO WAGE WAR ON US!"

"MY PEOPLE'S ARMY AND KING TRIED TO PROTECT OUR KINGDOM!"

"BY INVADING HUMANITY'S CITIES?! THEIR NATIONS!?

"AND THAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO THREATEN THE LIVES OF MILLIONS OF ATLANTEANS!?"

"TO PROTECT BILLIONS THAT _YOUR_ PEOPLE-!"

"THEY HAD _NOTHING_ TO DO-!"

"BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!"

The two Titans were silenced as all eyes turned to Nightwing. He had removed his domino mask, revealing his tired eyes. He glared at the two Titans as the rest of the team, particularly Kara and Donna, waited for what he would say. Several tense moments passed until Dick heaved a sigh mixed with frustration and anger as he settled his glare at the Atlantean.

"Garth," Dick began, "I can understand the anger you're feeling right now-"

"No, you do not," Garth bit back.

"We can argue about that another time, but my point is this: you might be angry about what Bruce did, what the League did and what Starfire helped them do. I get it. But, first of all, what's done is done. It happened, and there's nothing more to be said about it. Second of all, Bruce did what he had to do to protect the world and humanity from what Aquaman, _your mentor_, wanted to do. In case you forgot, he tried to invade the surface world."

"Are you arrogant enough to ignore the reason that led to-?!"

"Oh, I know, Garth. Aquaman attacked a whaling ship fleet. He tried to _kill_ the crews of the ships; _hundreds of men_. The League and Titans had to stop him, and when they did, he tried to hurt them and he threatened the world. Bruce did what he needed to do to stop his aggression. Your mentor started the whole thing, and Bruce had to shut him down. If you're too arrogant and self-absorbed to see that, then I don't know what to tell you. What happened was necessary to stop Aquaman and to protect the world. Suck it up and deal with it."

Garth's eyes widened in shock before he narrowed them in rage, his teeth and fists clenched. Thick tension filled the room as many of the other Titans nervously anticipated a reaction, either verbal or physical. Garth was a very vocal member of the team, and he wasn't one to take something like this sitting down. And it was obvious that Garth was going to reply, if his expression was anything to go by.

"Are you serious?"

All eyes turned towards Donna.

"What?" Dick asked, blinking in surprise.

"Are you really going to just accept that logic? Just go with that explanation?" The young Amazon narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, a scowl on her face. "'Do what was necessary?' Atlantis was RAISED FROM THE SEA. You endangered millions of lives when that happened, when Atlantis was thrown into the Sahara. What kind of heroes are we if we willingly risk millions, or allow millions to be risked?! "

"It was necessary, Donna," Kory countered before Dick could reply. "Aquaman was threatening the world and all of mankind. They wouldn't listen to reason, and so we had to demonstrate a show of force. That we are willing to do what is necessary to protect the world."

"And how does that make us better than them?!" Kara replied, standing up as well as she came to Donna's defense. "We're supposed to be better than the bad guys, Kory. Better than those we fight against, which means-"

"Orin was trying to protect our kingdom, and you compare him to the evil we fight on a constant basis?!" Garth interrupted, his eyes widening in rage and shock as he now turned to Kara. "Aquaman is no 'bad guy,' Kara."

"I know that, Garth, and I'm not saying that. I'm making the point that regardless of who we fight in whatever scenario, we supposed to be better. We're superheroes, and we're supposed to be the better people. We're supposed to fight for everyone in danger, protect the innocent; that's what we stand for, that's what we promised ourselves to do. Atlantis' civilian population was innocent, uninvolved in the conflict."

"And they weren't hurt, Kara," the Tamaranean retorted, crossing her arms. "We made sure-"

"And that justifies what happened?! What Batman and the League did?! What YOU did, Kory?!"

"That was an essential war crime!" Donna added. "It violated international laws, laws of war! It's clear as day, no war crimes against innocent civilians between the warring sides. Hera, it's written in the Geneva Conventions; you know, that thing that the vast majority of the world abides by?! What countries across the planet abide by, what the United Nations authorizes and what the League and Titans are bound by?!"

"Technically, we don't collaborate with the United Nations as the Justice League does," Raven said, speaking for the first time since the heated argument began. "The Titans are a team completely independent from all organizations like them. So, technically, we aren't bound to the Geneva Conventions or any other internationals law as such."

"So you're saying that you need to be bound by laws to keep yourselves from committing these kinds of acts?!" Garth retorted hotly. "To use basic ethical and moral thoughts?!"

"Dick," Donna said as she turned to her boyfriend and team leader. "You can't honestly think that what they did was the best course of action. This goes against everything we stand for, what we fight for."

"What were we supposed to do, Donna?" Dick replied with a frown. "Aquaman was literally holding the world hostage. He wasn't going to back down. Bruce had to meet him head on, threaten that which Aquaman couldn't bear to see hurt. He pushed, so he pushed back. He had to see that Bruce isn't one to be pushed around, that we're just as willing as he was."

"So we go to that level? You always said that we had to be better. This is not you holding to that conviction."

"She's right," Garfield said, standing up as well. "They're both right. Dick, I feel for Batman and the rest of you guys, I really do. And what you guys are trying to do is cool, but they're right. What happened with Atlantis was way over the line, that was way too extreme. That wasn't us; it isn't us."

"BB, we did what we had to do," Victor replied with a frown. "It's not like we had a lot of options."

"So we just go and hit innocent civilians? Attack and threaten them for no reason? We really couldn't think of anything else to do?"

"It was no different than Hiroshima and Nagasaki in World War II," Raven said. "Aquaman and his armies refused to stand down. They demonstrated a show of power. We had to give them a stronger show of power. We did, and they surrendered."

"Batman handled it the best he could, Donna," Wally also added. "I mean, it's Batman. He's always got, like, three backup plans for his backup plans. He wasn't about to kill all of Atlantis just to make Aquaman stop. He was making a point, showing how willing his is, his commitment behind all of this, what he's doing. Batman's always planning ahead, always knows how to control the situation. He'd never kill an entire kingdom, an entire population, just to make a point."

"The same Batman that killed Lex Luthor, you mean."

The team's eyes widened at Donna's remark. Dick snapped his head towards her, his face a mixture of shock and rage. "Luthor destroyed Gotham, Donna," he muttered in a dangerous tone. "He killed more than seven million people."

"And Batman sunk to his level when he broke the one rule he always abided by, that he pushed on you, the rest of the Clan and the League itself."

Silence echoed in the Titans war room. Dick and Donna glared at each other, the first Robin shocked at what his girlfriend had said, the former Wonder Girl angry with him taking on this new mindset. Kory also glared at the young Amazon, with Kara glaring at her and Dick; Logan looked at Victor, Wally and Rachel in surprise and shock, Garth glaring at all the Titans who agreed with the attack on his home.

"I can't," Donna said at last, shaking her head. "What Batman is doing, what the team is now going for, what you're doing, Dick...this goes against everything I believe in."

"Donna, we're trying to save lives," Dick replied. "We're protecting the world, stop more another Gotham from happening."

"At what cost? This is madness, not rationality. Hera, Dick, we threatened the lives of millions and you're not even batting an eyelash. And the rest of you-Rachel, Victor...Wally? I can't believe that you're going along with this. I'm not seeing protection...I'm seeing the start of oppression. And if the Titans are going to follow this path, then I want no part of this."

"Neither do I," Kara agreed with a resolute tone. "This is too much of a slippery slope for us to be flirting with. There's a reason superheroes stay out of this kind of thing. It's why JLI failed, remember? I won't be a part of this."

"Of course, you wouldn't," Kory huffed, crossing her arms. "Wherever Superman goes, his little cousin goes too, right?"

"Like you and Nightwing?"

Kory clenched her teeth in anger, her fists clenched as her eyes began glowing slightly. Kara's eyes glowed red in response. Dick then placed his hand on Kory's shoulder, turning her attention from Kara to him. The action only fueled Donna's anger, if only slightly.

"If this is what the Titans are doing now, I want nothing to do with it," Kara continued, her eyes returning to her normal shade of blue. She turned to Donna, who met her gaze and nodded. With that, the two powerhouses turned and walked off, leaving the Titans War Room and heading towards the tower's teleports, not looking back.

Beast Boy stared after them, his thoughts racing for several moments before he also followed.

With an angry roar of power, Tempest soon grabbed his chair and ripped it out of the floor, throwing it towards the opposite wall. The metal echoed throughout the room as it hit the hard wall, leaving more than a sizeable dent in the material. As the chair sank to the ground and landed with a loud metallic thud, the Atlantean followed Donna, Kara and Logan out the room. Dick, Kory, Wally, Rachel and Victor could only watch as the team split in two, Garth's words echoing as he left the room forever.

"Consider that my resignation from the Titans."

* * *

***Justice League Watchtower. Outside Earth's Atmosphere***

**0922 GMT, 24 May 2013**

"Wonder Woman?"

Diana turned away from the Monitor Womb screens, the mighty form of Shazam hesitantly approaching her. Apart from Vixen, the Amazon Princess was the only one there. "Hello, Shazam," she greeted with a smile. Noting the uneasy air around Earth's Mightiest Mortal, she continued, "Is something wrong?"

"I...well, I guess so, yeah," Shazam replied as he removed his caped hood. "I've been thinking about what we've been doing these last few weeks, about how we've been going about the things we're doing and getting involved in."

"What about it?"

"I've been going around Fawcett, as Billy, asking people about their opinions on what we're doing. If they think and believe what we're doing is right or wrong."

"Outreach to the public is always a good idea," Vixen commented from her seat, her attention split between the monitor screens and the conversation behind her. "Smart move on your part, kid."

Diana smiled at the remark before returning her attention to Shazam. "Mari's right; that was a good move on your part. You've made me curious now; what is their perception of what we're doing now?"

"I've had a wide variety of answers, actually," Shazam answered. "Some think that we're actually not doing enough, still. That we should address more social issues like poverty and hunger. Some think that it's about time that we've started being more proactive instead of just reactive. A number think we should hurry with the international stuff we're doing and start fixing political corruption, corporate corruption, that kind of thing. There are those who seem uneasy, but it seems that they're still adjusting to the way we're going about things now. A few are scared, too, which I guess is expected. There was this one guy who thinks we might be spying on him in the shower from up here."

Mari burst into a fit of laughter at that, Diana unable to hide her own grin and chuckle. Shazam smirked at that; that had been his own reaction once he was well enough away from the man who had said that.

"Well, irrational fears aside," Diana smiled, "it seems that at least Fawcett citizens are more than ok with our new dedication."

"The majority of people I've asked do look like they think that, yeah," Shazam nodded. It was then, though, that he frowned. "But there was this one woman I spoke to in a park. She was one of the last I interviewed. And what she said...it really stuck to me, and really made me think."

"What did she say?"

"She said she lived in a country where people took power, where they started with having the same intentions that we have right now. Noble choices, ideals and goals. She came to America to escape what they ended up becoming, to find freedom and a new life, something she ended up being denied when their leaders became oppressors. And she looks at us, and sees our noble intentions...and sees it happening all over again. Except it could become worldwide, and there would be no escape from what we could do."

"Hmm, tough words," Mari mused from her chair after several moments. Shazam's words had brought a small silence into the Monitor Womb.

"They were," Shazam sighed. "And it made me remember something Black Adam once told me in one of our fights. He said that I could end up like him one day. That I'm no different than he is; that I'm only one choice away from being like him. I could rule, bring peace...but be feared. We could all be feared by the people we protect."

"But you have to know that we'd never do such a thing," Diana said. "We're trying to make the world a better place for everyone. Bring real peace to humanity, not what Adam would call it; be better heroes than we were yesterday. You know that, right?"

Shazam was silent for several moments before answering, "When I transform, take on the essence of Shazam, I gain...I have the Wisdom of Solomon. I can see the necessity to address the flaws of the world, and the ease we have to do it. And I can see that you, Batman and his Clan are doing this for the greater good. You've mobilized in ways that we've never done before, worked in whole new ways. If you continue this path, you theoretically could easily bring real peace on Earth."

While Diana agreed with Shazam's logic wholeheartedly, she couldn't help but arch and eyebrow at something he had said in particular. "What do you mean, 'theoretically?'"

"I may have the Wisdom of Solomon as Shazam, but I'm also still just a 12 year old kid in reality, Wonder Woman. As Billy, as me...the real me, I don't have that kind of luxury. All I can do is see the world from my own perspective, see everything we've done so far in my own eyes. So I asked myself what I saw **without **the Wisdom of Solomon, what I saw as just 12-year old Billy Batson from Fawcett City through all this."

Diana nodded slowly, and only once. "...And?"

"...I held Aquaman's throat in my hand. I saw the need in his eyes to do whatever was necessary to protect his kingdom and his people. I can imagine the fear of the Atlanteans after what you and Batman did. I saw the fear in that crazy guy who thinks we spy on him. I saw the worry that woman's eyes at what we may become...what it's starting to look like we're becoming."

Diana blinked in surprise. "Starting to look like?"

"...Diana, does it seem sometimes that...are we kind of going a little too extreme with how we're confronting all these problems?" Shazam asked, concern written on his face.

"Shazam, what we've been doing...what we're doing is finally bringing peace to the world," Diana readily answered, crossing her arms. "Establishing real peace. We're fighting for a better and safer tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Diana?" Shazam asked with a frown. "I mean, what we did to Atlantis? I don't think the Atlanteans feel safe after you, J'onn and the others took their city and dumped it in the middle of the Sahara Desert."

"I will admit," Diana said after several moments, "that there have been a few unpleasant things that have taken place. But more lives have been saved in these last few weeks than ever before."

"At what price, though?"

"What do you mean, at what price?"

"Diana, people are afraid of us. And our actions aren't exactly calming their fears."

"Our actions have been nothing but for the people. We're their protectors; that's what we've been doing, protecting them, giving them hope!"

"Well, apparently we're not doing a good enough job! This is a problem, Diana, and one we need to think about and address accordingly if people are thinking this way."

"They're wrong in their thinking. Shazam, we are doing everything we can to better their lives. Stopping Iraq from bombing Kuwait, stopping Bailya bombing their own their own civilians. The peace we've brought to India and Pakistan, the Korean Peninsula and starting in Colombia. How can you think what we're doing is a threat to the world?!"

"How were the citizens of Atlantis a threat to the world, Wonder Woman?! How was ripping Atlantis from the seas a move for peace?! We literally shook their world! With all the wisdom of Athena, do you honestly believe that was best choice to make?!"

"We did it to protect mankind," Diana snapped, pointing at the windows around the Monitor Womb, to where the Earth stood brilliant amidst the cosmic vastness. "You saw Arthur, Shazam, you saw his rage. You saw his armies and what they were ready to do. What we did may have been unsettling, but sometimes we have to unsettling things. The whole of our world was threatened, and we had to do something to make Arthur stand down. What would you have had us do?!"

"I want to fight for this world as much as you do, Wonder Woman, as much as Batman," Shazam said resolutely. "But I'm not going to do it by bullying the world into submission. I won't allow myself to become something we fight against all the time."

A flash of anger came onto Diana's face. This was the most recent of times when Bruce was being accused of reducing himself to the level of those he was fighting, removing from power. It irked her and infuriated her; she couldn't understand why more and more people were coming to this conclusion, and it angered her greatly. Why couldn't they see the good he was accomplishing and striving for? She was up to her limit with this, and she had enough of it. "If you don't agree with what we're doing, Shazam, you can always leave at any time."

"...you know, I think I will."

Diana blinked in surprise. Mari turned around, also surprised.

"I admire the goals you and Batman are striving for, but I don't agree with the methods you're using to achieve them. I won't compromise my morals and beliefs if it makes me turn into something I'm sworn to protect people against. And if the League is going down this path, if you and Batman are going to go down this path and not have a problem with it...then I want nothing to do with it. I quit."

Diana couldn't react as she watched Earth's Mightiest Mortal take flight, heading down over the rails of the Monitor Womb down to where the teleporter pads were. He could feel Diana and Vixen's eyes on him as he punched in the Fawcett City coordinates. As the teleporter hummed to life and began glowing, Shazam spared a final glance to the two heroines, but particularly at Diana.

"I hope you realize soon what kind of path you're going down...for all our sakes."

And with that, Billy Batson, Shazam, Earth's Mightiest Mortal, disappeared into a brilliant burst of light from the Watchtower.

Several moments of stunned silence followed.

"In all honesty," Vixen said suddenly, turning her chair around to face the Amazon. "He's kind of right in a way. We may have good intentions, but people could easily start to get pretty uncomfortable with our actions. Remember, the Justice League is arguably the most powerful entity on the planet. We have god-level beings on the team like you, Superman and Manhunter. Hell, the original seven used to be referred to as a pantheon of heroes."

"We use our power to protect the world and all that reside in it," Diana said with a frown, placing her hands on her hips. "We always have."

"I know, and I'm not arguing that. But don't you ever ask, 'what if?' People can get afraid because of that possibility. Remember the Crime Syndicate? That could easily be us. We could easily become oppressors, and in all honesty, who could stop the Justice League if we ever decided to assert our superiority over the Earth? We should be accountable. That's what Batman always says, right? I mean, that's why he had those contingencies for League members. Sure, maybe we could be mind-controlled by Despero or something...or we could just decide to do things our own way. It's a thin line, after all."

Diana looked at Mari for several seconds before lowering her gaze to the ground, several thoughts storming in her head.

"I'm just saying," Mari said as she also turned back to the monitor screens, "don't we have a responsibility to the people we're trying to protect? To calm their fears, assure them that we're doing this for them?"

* * *

***Industrial District, Star City, Washington, USA***

**10:34 PM PST, 24 May 2013**

Oliver Queen, after everything that had happened since the destruction of Gotham almost a month ago, was concerned.

"Hey, Pretty Bird."

The thug's breath was slammed out of him as Dinah's foot connected with his stomach, sending him flying into the alley dumpster. The remaining nine thugs clutched their weapons even tighter as they began to try and surround the blonde Gotham vigilante.

"Kind of busy here, Arrow," Black Canary replied as she narrowed her eyes, her gloved fists clenched as the thugs charged her all at once.

"I can tell," Oliver noted as Dinah gracefully flipped over several of the thugs, landing behind them before shooting her fist out. Green Arrow sat calmly atop the warehouse garage, the truck full of guns all but forgotten. His bow in hand, Oliver followed his lover's moves with interest. "...you've been busy the whole night, ever since you came into town. You could've told me you were showing up tonight. I would've laid out the welcome wagon for you, the whole nine yards."

"Got caught up with stuff as soon as I arrived," Dinah replied as she blocked a thug's blow, ramming her knee into his stomach. With uncanny agility, the blonde easily avoided another thug's bat swing, grabbing the first thug and throwing him into the second. "Which reminds me, you really ought to get to dealing with the Waterfront; the mafia activity is heavy down there."

"Hmm, been meaning to check up over there these last few weeks."

"You're welcome." Dinah unleashed her Canary Cry, sending several of the thugs flying into the warehouse wall, unconscious. She quickly dodged another blow from one of the remaining thugs, striking with a snap kick into his jaw. "So, you planning to sit there and look pretty all night, or you going to come down here and help me out?"

"You look like you have it all taken care of," Ollie replied with a smirk, noting the seven unconscious thugs on the alley floor. "Besides, I always love watching you getting down and dirty."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Arrow," Dinah smirked as she jump kicked the last of the thugs as he made to bum rush her. Landing a truly painful blow to his face, the thug landed on the alley floor several feet away, unconscious with several teeth knocked out and a colorful bruise to match. Dinah did a quick mental count, assured that she had dealt with all the thugs accordingly.

**THONK! POW!**

"AHH!"

Black Canary turned with a jolt, ready to fight once more, but found she didn't need to. Several feet away, one of the thugs slumped onto the floor, a revolver landing with a slide several feet away. A boxing glove arrow lay on the floor next to the thug, whose face began to show signs of more heavy bruising. And Green Arrow leapt down into the alley with a grin, bow in hand and a glint in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you?" Oliver smirked as he picked up the arrow, a hint of pride and arrogance in his voice. "I told you it'd be useful."

"Whatever," Dinah replied with a role of her eyes. The two heroes then quickly got to work, tying up the unconscious thugs. Leaving them next the truck, they observed their work for a moment before Dinah spoke again. "Heard from Roy recently?"

"I did," Oliver nodded. "Been in Florida since Red Hood went back to the Clan. Tying up something down south, didn't mention what exactly. Said he'd be back by the end of the month, probably. Might even go visit the old gang in New York."

"That's nice," the blonde woman said as she flecked what looked like some drool from her glove. Probably from one of the thugs she'd hit in the head. She took a bit of pride in that. She turned back to Ollie, only to be surprised by his look of concern. "Oliver? What's wrong?"

"Pretty Bird...Dinah?" Oliver asked as he looked at her. "What are you doing?"

A look of slight confusion found itself on Dinah's face. "...I'm fighting crime, like I always do."

"No, Dinah...I mean, what are you doing with Batman and the Clan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with everything that's been going on this past month."

"What, you mean stopping wars and bringing hope to desperate people? People who've been living in fear their whole lives? Stopping brutal dictators and leaders?"

"I think you know that's not what I mean, Dinah. You're scaring people, and you're swimming in dangerous waters."

Dinah blinked, surprised at Oliver's words, before her eyes slowly narrowed. Oliver met her gaze, crossing his arms as he glared. They stood in silence for several moments before they heard the distant sirens of police cars, growing closer by the second. Within less than two minutes, at least five squad cars rushed onto the scene, officers quickly securing the thugs and calling in Star CSI to process the scene and guns as they secured the scene.

Black Canary and Green Arrow were nowhere to be seen.

If one were to look, the pair could be found less than ten minutes later, standing on a Queen Industries warehouse in the Star City Shipping District, just alongside the city's coastline. The two stood silently in the night, staring out to sea.

Dinah was the first to speak, and her tone wasn't all that much pleasant. "...you don't agree with what Bruce is doing."

Green Arrow was silent for a moment before replying. "I agree with what he wants to do, what his overall goal is. It's noble, I'll give him that. But not with how he's doing, with what he's done already." The Emerald Archer turned to his lover. "He's on a slippery slope, Dinah; you all are."

Dinah stared at him with surprise before narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean, 'a slippery slope?' Aren't you seeing what he's doing, what we're all doing? Oliver, we've stopped so many conflicts, saved so many lives! We've worked our asses off to protect people, to save so many people-!"

"You're meddling in things that you have no business meddling with!"

"Excuse me? No business?! There are people across the planet who are suffering! Saudi Arabia is mercilessly bombing Yemeni civilians; scores of people are dying in South Sudan; terrorist groups are killing people across the Middle East! Israel is oppressing the Palestinians!"

"I know, and that's horrible, but if we keep going into these conflicts with complete disregard, where do we stop? Where do we draw the line?! Or do you just go on and stick your nose in every incident in the world?!"

"You're being ridiculous. You're twisting the mission; we're not going everywhere just to go, but to where we're needed."

"And what requires you to go in there? On whose authority? Dinah, there are governments and the like for a reason-"

"And half the time, they're ineffectual!"

"And so that just gives us the right to barge in there and do things our way?!" Oliver retorted angrily. "Who are we to force our ways onto a population, to force ourselves into conflicts that we have no reason to be in, that we have nothing to do with?!"

"If lives are threatened, then we have every reason to be involved," Dinah snapped back, crossing her arms. "We took an oath to protect the innocent, to protect those who can't protect themselves. You want us to stand idly by while they suffer?!"

"I'm not saying that, but there are proper ways to do that. Going through international channels, proper communications...not forcing yourselves into the situation! What does that tell the rest of the world?!"

"It tells them that we aren't afraid to do what is necessary to protect the world from all threats."

"And how far is 'as necessary?' Does murder fall into that category? Are you telling me that now that Bats broke his rule, you're all perfectly fine with killing if it's convenient?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dinah yelled, anger in her veins. "Bruce killed Luthor because he destroyed Gotham, everything and everyone in it!"

"And Atlantis?!" Oliver shot back. "What was that about?! What was the justification for Bruce having Diana, J'onn and the rest of them doing what they did?!"

"In case you missed it, Aquaman sent his armies to invade the world."

"Yeah, I was there watching it happen. That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes, it does. He was threatening the world, so we had to match that power."

"We're in the fucking Justice League! Manhunter helped Superman move the fucking moon once! Captain Atom is a living nuclear bomb! Guy literally has the most powerful weapon in the damn universe on his fucking fingertips! How much more force did you need?! That doesn't justify almost destroying Atlantis!"

"We didn't destroy Atlantis-!"

"Would you be ok with it if they were?! If that really was Batman's intention, would you be ok with it?!"

Silence. Dinah froze, hesitation striking her as she held her tongue. Her body tensed slightly as a storm of thoughts brew in her mind as she turned her gaze away from Ollie and out to sea.

Oliver's eyes widened under his domino mask. "Dinah…" he muttered in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing and hearing, or rather…lack of hearing. "Dinah...are you willing to cross that line now if it's an option?

Dinah was silent for several long moments before sighing. "If I have to…" she muttered, slowly turning to her lover, "...then I have to do what's necessary to protect people."

"...then where do you draw the line? Where do to place the goal post? How far do you stretch that kind of justification?"

A heavy silence fell between the two as they held each other's gaze. Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. As far as he was concerned, heroes and vigilantes lived by a certain code, one where they tried to honor the people, regardless of where on the side of the law they landed. They were an arm of justice that, while not at all affiliated with the systems established, acted as a sort of extension of them in a way. They reached where the regular system couldn't, but never stepped out of boundaries that were just known to be uncrossable. They fought for the people, yes, but they still weren't the voice of the people, not like their leaders were. As such, as Oliver believed, they had no authority to carry out in the name of the people any actions that their leaders were chosen to take. And Batman, since Gotham's destruction, was skating along those boundaries very dangerously...or at least, he had been. Now, he had crossed it completely, those boundaries now a blur to him, and his Clan. Even some of the Justice League members.

And he couldn't stand by them if they were willing to go that distance..._any _of them.

Any of them.

"...Leave."

Dinah blinked. His tone sounded…it sounded so… "Ollie?"

"Leave, Dinah. Get out of Star City. If that's the mentality you have now, I'm not going to put the risk of unnecessary death on my people, even if it seems they deserve it. You have no right to judge them in that capacity." Oliver forced himself to look away as he turned and walked off to the edge of the warehouse, readying his bow and a rope arrow. Steeling himself as he took aim at another warehouse, he added, "I want you gone by midnight. If you're not...I'll kick you out myself."

"Ollie…" Dinah tried to ask, her voice hitching in her voice. Oliver froze for a moment at that. The blonde woman continued, sensing what seemed to be the true meaning behind his words. "Are...are you...are we…"

Oliver Queen refused to look at Dinah as he steeled himself once more. His ideals wouldn't, couldn't be compromised...for anyone.

"...Unless you change that new mentality, you're not welcome in Star City."

And with that, Green Arrow shot his rope arrow and swung off, running across the roofs of the Shipping District and deeper into his city, leaving Black Canary behind on that warehouse rooftop alone with her thoughts.

* * *

***Parliament House Plaza, Melbourne, Australia***

**5:34 PM AEST, 27 May 2013**

"Their anger and determination is great," J'onn mused, his eyes glowing as he scanned the minds of the crowds below. "Their hostility to our actions and ambitions burn intensely within them, as well as before them."

Katar Hol glanced at the Martian, himself floating in the air beside him. "Was that an attempt at a joke?"

"Perhaps."

"Hey, guys," Barry's voice rang through their comms, the Scarlet Speedster standing at the top of the steps of the Melbourne Parliament Building. "How about less joking and more figuring out what to do here?"

The plaza of the Parliament Building was filled with people, almost three hundred protesting. Chants echoed and filled the air, all of them angry...and all of them targeted at Batman, the Batclan and the Justice League. The majority of the protesters held signs and banners with phrases ranging from "We don't want you" to "Not our heroes." The crowds stood in a circle, and within the circle was a burning fire in the shape of the Bat insignia right in the middle.

It wasn't much of a shock; since the League's battle against Atlantis, the world population had begun to grow wary of the heroes, especially after seeing such power used to raise the underwater kingdom. In the two weeks that had passed since then, global opinions towards the Justice League and, in fact, many superheroes, had fallen. In regards to Batman and the Batclan, in particular, public opinion had begun falling as well. While they had been working to implement change across the world, their methods had been called into question by the media and by many others across the world. While Atlantis had been a prominent example, other cited instances included the Clan's recent overthrow of the Egyptian dictatorship and their increasing involvement in the continuous conflicts in Kasnia.

While many saw this as just actions by the Clan and their League supporters, others saw it as higher powers threatening their ways of life.

Flash, Hawkman and the Martian Manhunter had come to Melbourne, Australia to address the nation's Parliament in regards to the nation's current government shutdown, one of a caliber not seen since 1975. Funding budgets and government policies were heated argued amongst both the Australian House and Senate, forcing all other votes for bills and the like to grind to a halt. Before another drastic action from the powers above could be taken as done back in '75, Batman had sent the three Leaguers to force the two Parliament branches into agreement.

Needless to say, the two hours hadn't been all that pleasant for the Australian Parliament.

Upon learning that the three Leaguers were speaking to Parliament, however, citizens across Melbourne quickly rallied themselves in protest against the Justice League and the Batman. Australia had relatively stayed away from global conflicts and incidents over the last half century. Many of the nation's population saw this as a threat to their peace. They would have none of it, especially to their government, despite its current problems.

"We should address this now," Barry said to his teammates through his comm. "Before it gets out of hand. Alleviate their fears and concerns; we need to assure them that they have nothing to worry about."

"I do not believe they will listen so easily," J'onn mused, staring at the crowds.

"Well, we can't just let them think we're taking over the world or something."

"If they can't see it, then it's their own fault, Flash," Hawkman retorted. The Thanagarian then flew lower, closer to the crowds before he yelled out, getting the attention of all the protesters. "I will only say this once, citizens of Melbourne: cease your petty protests and return to your homes now, or we will force you to return!"

"Wait, what?" Barry muttered in surprise as the crowds seemed to only get louder and angrier. Force the people to return? They couldn't do that; they had no right to tell these people to leave. And Hawkman was threatening force if they didn't?

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

All eyes in the plaza turned to the young man who yelled his response to the Thanagarian. He was a tall blonde who appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties. He wore a long brown trench coat, with what appeared to be yellow armored boots, as well as thick black gloves. The young man had replied with a tone of confidence and authority, his walk reflecting this as he glared at the Leaguers, something Flash, Hawkman and Manhunter were quick to notice.

"Excuse me?" Katar called to the man, eyes narrowed under his mask as he gripped his battle axe tighter.

"You heard me, mate," the man replied with the same tone of authority. He did not stop walking until he was just next to the burning Bat symbol. His eyes were trained on the two flying aliens, a refusal to back down burning in them. "You think that just because you all have some special powers and fly above our heads like some kind of gods, you can just come here and scowl at us and tell us what to do? And in our own country, our own homelands?!"

With that, the young man tore his trench coat, earning gasps and murmurs of shock from the crowds of protesters. The man was wearing black and golden armor with matching gauntlets. In the middle of his armor's chest, a power blaster glowed with powerful energy. Barry found himself in surprise by the sight before him. The Australian then rose into the until he was level with Katar and J'onn.

"We have a right to protest in our own country," the young man said in anger as the power blaster on his chest began glowing even brighter with power. "I'm going to have to ask _you_ to return to _your _homes!"

And with a yell, the newly arrived metahuman unleashed a powerful blast of energy at J'onn and Katar. The Thanagarian barely evaded the blast, Manhunter twisting his body to avoid being hit. The blast kept going before it hit several of the support pillars of the Parliament Building.

"CLEAR THE AREA, NOW!" Flash yelled as the crowds began screaming in fear, panicking and running in various directions as they dropped their signs and banners. Running down the Parliament stairs, he focused himself on getting civilians to safety. He was confident that Katar and J'onn could handle themselves, but even as he reached the crowds, something compelled him to look up, to witness the fight above him.

Above, the Australian metahuman continued his energy barrage, attempting to hit Katar and J'onn. With a roar, Katar charged at the man, axe at the ready. Reacting quickly, the Australian fired his blasts again towards the incoming alien, and successfully landed a hit, sending Katar flying and crashing into the Parliament steps. Not stopping, the young man continued his energy blast for several more seconds before stopping. A crater now stood where Hawkman had crashed, smoke and fine dust billowing from it. For a moment, the young metahuman thought he had defeated the Leaguer.

Until Hawkman's silhouette appeared in the smoke. With a powerful flap of his wings, he dispersed the smoke surrounding him, revealing his body only slightly bruised and burned, his armor hissing with energy burns, his axe tightly gripped in his hand.

...and a look of unadulterated fury on his face.

The young Australian faltered for a second at the rage of the Thanagarian. That was all the time needed for the Martian Manhunter to slam into him. Grabbing him by the arm, J'onn punched him into the skies. Yelling in slight fear, the young man somehow managed to right himself in midair. Panic slowly filled him as he saw the large dent now in his armor, courtesy of the Martian. He quickly shot forth another blast of powerful energy, only to be met by J'onn's Martian vision countering it. The two exploded onto each other on impact, thick smoke filling the air above the plaza. J'onn acted quickly, sending a psychic shock into the man's mind. The Australian screamed in pain, grabbing his head in anguish.

Hawkman, however, wasn't willing to let him get away so easily. With a roar, he took to the skies and struck the young man in the chest with his battle axe. The Thanagarian had easily managed to destroy the power generator in his armor, which began crackling violently with the vibrant energy. Desperate, the young man tried to fire another blast at Hawkman; he never got the chance as a phased Martian Manhunter stuck his arm into his chest, sending him into more screams of pain.

Then, before the young man could try to react in any way, Katar and J'onn then grabbed him by the shoulders and with a roar, slammed him into the plaza grounds below.

Flash's eyes widened as stone bricks erupted into the air, a small crater forming around where the man crashed. Time seemed to slow down as Barry could just faintly hear the cracking snaps of the man's spine and vertebrae. His mind screamed at him to act, telling him each time another crack snapped that he could act in more than ten ways to stop what was happening. And yet...he stood there, frozen at the sight before him.

Barry knew, though, that he was already crippled for life, before the young could even register then pain.

Stunned silence overtook the plaza and the crowds. Both alien Leaguers stood above the now broken young man, his whimpering and agonizing sounds of pain loud as his arms and legs spasmed every few seconds. He couldn't feel any movement in his upper body, could just barely feel his limbs.

J'onn's eyes glowed, and the whimpering young man's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body ceased spasming and went limp, the man seemingly succumbing to unconsciousness.

The crowds were muttering and whispering in fear, all eyes on the two Leaguers and their...their victim.

"DISPEEEERSE!" the Thanagarian roared, his axe glistening in the sun and his wings outstretched.

At once, the crowds began yelling in fear as they fled the Parliamentary plaza, their signs and banners forgotten on the ground. It wasn't long before only the three Leaguers remained in the plaza, with the broken young man at the feet of the two aliens.

Barry then raced over to the young man, bending down next to him. His eyes were wide with shock and horror. "What...what did you do him?" Barry muttered in shock.

"I telepathically induced him into a coma," the Martian replied. "It would be agonizing for him to be conscious and in constant pain."

"And that's supposed to make up for what you two did?! You two broke his back! His entire spine is shattered, goddammit!"

"The fool brought it upon himself," Katar snapped dismissively. "We gave a clear order, and he instead attacked us. He should've known better."

"Are you serious?! What the fuck is wrong with you, Katar?!"

Katar looked at the speedster with an angered frown. "I did what was needed."

"Perhaps we were a bit excessive, Flash," Manhunter mused. "However, this man attacked us without provocation. We had warned him and the rest of the consequences, and he acted recklessly in response. We had no choice."

Barry couldn't believe it. The manner that these two brushed off their hand in crippling this young man was astounding, astonishing and outright unnerving. J'onn appeared less impassive from their action, but he still justified what he did because of the actions of this young metahuman, who didn't even do anything worth what had happened. And now the people of Australia had seen the Justice League to something horrifying. What kind of message what sent? What kind of people where they for doing this?

What kind of heroes were they?

"I'm getting him help," Barry said as he stood up. "I'm getting an ambulance. Don't move him." And before J'onn or Katar could say anything else, the Scarlet Speedster zoomed off in search of help. Only seconds passed, though, before his League comm chirped to life.

"_So we're breaking up civilian protests in foreign countries now, are we?"_

"Superman?" Flash couldn't help but cringe at the tone of the Man of Steel's voice. It rang with disappointment. "How did you-how did you know-?"

"_The protest was being broadcasted on several international news networks," _Clark's voice replied_. "The world saw what J'onn and Katar did to that kid. The fight just went viral online."_

"My god...Supes, I didn't-look, I had no idea-"

"_Barry…" _Barry could hear the Kryptonian's sigh. _"What's done...is done. Right now, just don't worry about getting an ambulance; several have already arrived on scene. The kid's getting medical attention, and hopefully they can do something for him. That's not the reason I contacted you, though. Barry, I need you to go to the Advanced Sciences and Genetic Testing Laboratory in Canberra."_

"The Australian capital?" By now, the Scarlet Speedster had stopped running, unsure of where in Melbourne he was. "Why do you want me over there?"

"_Seeing for yourself would be better than me explaining it to you. Long story short, though? It's because I know I can still make you see what's really going on, and that you can see that you're on the wrong side of this whole ordeal. You'll be expected there, don't worry."_

Barry hesitated for a moment before answering. "...Alright, I'll head there now. Should be there in a few moments." And sure enough, less than a minute later, Barry found himself entering the Canberra city limits. Moments later, Barry had managed to find the genetics lab in the southern part of the city. Tentatively, Barry entered the lab, taking in the sight of the large reception area. The Scarlet Speedster stood there uncomfortably, looking around at the various people walking around. He was expected to arrive, like Superman said, right?

"Oh, hello, Flash!"

Barry turned to see a raven-haired woman approaching him from the reception desk. She wore a lab coat with a green shirt underneath, as well as a kind smile. "Um, hello miss," he replied. "I was told you'd be expecting me?"

"Yes, yes," the woman nodded as she gestured for Barry to follow her, taking him deeper into the laboratory. "I honestly can't believe this; I was really surprised when I got the call that you were coming. It's awesome to meet you." As she continued to speak, the forensic scientist in Barry couldn't help but be in awe at all the equipment and technology in the lab. It was very advanced stuff, in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder just what advances in science these scientists were doing down here, how far this Doctor Norris had gone.

Her voice quickly knocked him back into reality. "So, I was told you were interested in knowing about our newest test subject, the kid?"

"Uh...the kid?" Barry asked, unable to keep his eyebrow from arching.

"Yes," Doctor Norris replied as she motioned for a poster on a wall near some of the lab equipment. "Mitchell Davies, or as he likes to call himself, Galaxor."

Barry froze. The image on the poster was of the young metahuman that Manhunter and Hawkman.

"He picked that name himself. I think he made it up, it probably just sounded cool to him. In my opinion, he could've chosen a better name. But, we didn't pick him for our projects because of his creative spark...or lack thereof, actually."

"...why did you pick him?" Barry managed to ask, unable to look away from the poster.

"He was physically at his prime, never asked too many questions, but me personally? Because of his willingness to be a hero, to do something that could make a difference in the world." Doctor Norris continued walking, and Barry managed to tear his eyes away from the poster and follow. "Unfortunately, Mitchell isn't here right now," she continued, not noticing Barry's cringe as she led him to the dormitory wing, and one dorm in particular. "This is where he stays, at least until our work is done. Now brace yourself...he's a bit of a fan boy."

"A fan…?" Barry's question died on his lips as he entered the room. A gasp escaped him as he was hit by the sight of memorabilia, all on the Justice League. Several posters of heroes ranging from Hal Jordan to Red Tornado and the League Trinity. Pictures of some of the League's most titanic battles such as against Starro and the invasion of Heaven. Action figures stood on his drawer top, each of iconic Leaguers.

But one thing caught Barry's attention the most. Barry found himself walking over to Mitchell's bed, where a large poster hung over the headboard. It was a picture of Barry himself, the Flash, and a younger Davie Mitchell shaking hands and smiling for the camera.

In Barry's handwriting near the top of the picture, it read, "Mitchell, anyone can be a hero. Flash."

Barry couldn't move. "I...I don't remember this picture," he finally managed to say.

"I don't blame you, really," Doctor Norris replied as she took out a smartphone, one of her coworkers calling her. "You must meet hundreds of people each day, being the Flash and a member of the Justice League. It'd be easily for them all to blur together; it's not that uncommon, really."

While the doctor spoke on the phone, Barry's eyes were glued to the poster. The young Mitchell Davies stared back at it, his smile vibrant and full of life, and his eyes glowing with excitement and joy at meeting the Flash, one of his heroes.

Barry's heart broke.

"_Let me ask you, Barry," _Superman's voice said on the comm. _"How do you think Mitchell felt in that moment, when his heroes broke him?"_

* * *

***5000 ft above Coast City. United States***

**6:56 AM PST, 27 May 2013**

Hal Jordan sighed to himself again, the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes.

The Green Lantern was currently floating several thousand feet above the earning morning Coast City skyline. He hadn't used his Power Ring much during the last month. He hadn't left the city at all, staying mostly at the Ferris Aircraft Facility, where Mercy Graves was hidden from the rest of the world. That had been a shocking surprise for Carol when she first saw the woman, but she had accepted Hal's logic and explanation as to why Luthor's right hand woman was staying in her facility.

Hal could only sigh. He counted himself lucky that Bruce had yet to locate Mercy Graves. The former aide to Luthor had spent the last month at Ferris Aircraft Facilities, true to Hal's word. He had kept her hidden there, certain that once she left his sight, she would be found by the Batclan. Hal felt that Mercy would suffer a similar fate that Luthor had at Batman's hands. He had not killed again since that day, but Bruce had crossed that line. Hal wouldn't past him to do it again. But Hal couldn't watch Mercy forever, he knew that. He had an idea, one that he would need to run by with Superman, though...

Until then, though, Mercy stayed under his watch. Just one of many changes, after all.

A lot of things had changed over the course of the last month, ever since Luthor had nuked Gotham City. Batman and his Clan had definitely come a very long way since then. Unfortunately, Hal didn't believe it was going to be for the better. Bruce's actions and motivations appeared at face value to be beneficial to the world, but in fact, Hal saw it as making the world situation more unstable with each passing day. What shocked him the most was the fact that various members of the Justice League had followed right behind him. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Captain Atom were only some of the ones that had quickly and readily elected to join him on Bruce's new crusade. They were involved in things they had never been involved with before. They barged into politics and government, wars and the like.

As a Green Lantern, he had been involved in his own fair share of interference with these kinds of things. But never on the scale such as this. And that was why Hal was so unnerved by Bruce's new crusade. Where was he going to stop? How far was he going to go to implement this justice he promised? And how would he keep it? What lengths would he go to keep it?

It was vastly different than what he did as a member of the Corps. With the power and authority bestowed upon them, the Green Lantern Corps did interfere with many worlds, yes, but only to defend those worlds. To protect civilizations and empires, to show a difference where it was needed. But they didn't try to mold events and situations into what they believed was fit for those they protected. They left such things to those worlds and empires, to the civilizations. They were only a force of protection, not one of forceful change. They didn't interfere with the structures of world, because it was not their place. That was what the Guardians taught them.

And yet, one Lantern didn't seem too keen on following that teaching.

Hal suddenly heard a familiar sound; the slight shrill of Green Lantern ring energy. Turning around, he was welcomed with the sight of his fellow Green Lantern Guy Gardner approaching him. Within several moments, the red headed Lantern was floating right before his predecessor.

"Hal, where've you been?"

"Hello to you to, Guy," Hal replied with an arched eyebrow, crossing his arms

Guy rolled his eyes. "Hello, Hal, is everything good? How's Carol? How's Coast City? Yeah, Tora and I are still keeping our distance, the usual stuff."

Hal couldn't help but smirk. "Still keeping distance?"

"Eh, you know how it goes with us."

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"You're one to talk; Carol still doesn't have a ring on her finger."

"She has a Star Sapphire Ring; I'd say that's way better."

"...alright, you got me there," Guy grinned as he shrugged in defeat. "So, what's this about, Hal? There a situation the Corps need us? The Guardians switching us out for Kyle and John already? League business?"

"No, none of that," Hal replied, his small smile disappearing. "I want to talk to you about something. About everything, really; everything that's been going on since Gotham. One thing in particular."

"Sure, I guess," Guy replied with the barest hint of surprise and uncertainty. "What's on your mind?"

"Atlantis."

Guy blinked. "Atlantis?" Hal's silence was answer enough. "...Alright. Atlantis."

"What the hell were you thinking? Guy, you could've killed those people, all those Atlanteans. You threatened all those lives, millions upon millions of them, unnecessarily."

"It was a hard decision, Hal, I understand that. Believe me, I wasn't comfortable with what I did, what we all did. But there was nothing else we could've done. You didn't see Aquaman, man; the guy was going insane. The entire world was in danger. Batman made the best decision he could."

"Batman made the decision," Hal echoed. "I'm seeing a lot of that lately, Batman making all these decisions."

Guy arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying, who is Batman to be making all these decisions? Who gave him that kind of authority? It wasn't the United Nations, or any government. It definitely wasn't the Justice League, since we don't have that kind of authority over the world."

"With the things that he's been doing, does he really need any authority? I mean, this is all pretty good stuff; ending oppressive governments, bringing peace between countries, righting all the wrongs of the world. If anything, the world should be welcoming what he's doing, what we're all doing."

"And who are we to decide what we're doing is right or not?" Hal asked. "Just because we have the power to change so much, doesn't mean that we necessarily should, Guy."

"Isn't that we're supposed to do, as Green Lanterns?" Guy asked in response. "For us to get involved when necessary, when we see everything going to hell? Aren't we supposed to make a difference?"

"A difference, yes. But not pushing events to fit our own desires and visions. Worlds and civilizations are supposed to be allowed to follow their own path, without any interference from us. We as Green Lanterns are here to protect them, defend them-!"

"So you're saying that it's defending them when we let innocent people die?! When people are subjugated to the horrors that we're supposed to fight?! 'No evil shall escape my sight.' Remember that, Hal? You're saying that we should just let all the crap on Earth slide?!"

"That isn't what I'm saying and you know that!" Hal retorted. "We fight evil wherever we see it, but this isn't fighting evil! This is disrupting the stability of civilization across the entire planet! That isn't in your power or mine to go-!"

"Don't you tell me what's not in my power!" Guy snapped in anger, his eyes glowing a bright green. "I had every right to do so! From the minute I was granted this ring and this power, I was granted the authority to do what I did! When I was designated the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, I was charged by the Guardians to protect every planet within it. That includes Earth. I did my duty; Earth was threatened, and I acted accordingly. Did I like it? No. But I had to think of humanity's sake."

"And so you ignored the sake of the Atlanteans? Guy, they all into our Space Sector too, remember? Those were innocent lives, Guy!"

"I know that! You don't think I remember that every single day since then!? I wish we had an alternative, but nothing else would've made Aquaman stop what he was doing! We had to do what we needed to do, Hal!"

"And what if it came to killing them, wiping out their entire species?! If it was for the greater good for humanity, would you have crossed that line?!"

"...Are you really asking me that, Hal?!"

"Yes, because it's a line we can't cross. We may been granted authority during the war with the Sinestro Corps, and we may still have that authority even now, but the Green Lanterns do not kill."

"And I didn't," Guy snarled. "You know I hate killing. And I don't do it unless absolutely necessary, you know that. And I wouldn't have killed the Atlanteans."

"You may have well done so," Hal retorted. "Batman may have made the decision to let them rot in the Sahara. And even though he didn't, you all almost crossed that line, Guy. You almost crossed that line unnecessarily."

"Well, at least I was there to actually do something! Hell, in fact, where the fuck where you all this time?!" Guy said in an accusatory tone, pointing at Hal. "You pretty much vanished after Luthor nuked Gotham! It's been an entire month since anyone's seen you. We've been busting our asses trying to make the world better and safer. Where were you?! What have you been doing all this time?!"

"I was otherwise occupied. I've been in Coast City; I have a secret identity, remember? I've been with Carol and-..."

"And?" Guy pressed, noting Hal's sudden hesitation.

"Nothing," Hal said quickly, rising some suspicion in Guy's mind. "The point is, I've been busy with things at Ferris and in Coast City."

"Too busy to try and help us do what's right? Not even to check the rest of 2814?"

"You know as well as I do that the Sector has been pretty peaceful. The only this remotely needed any Corps interference was an uprising in Zerbon, and the local population easily handled it. Because it was an issue that they could handle on their own."

"And you think that can apply to the shit on Earth?" Guy couldn't help but scoff at that. "Because we've been doing such a fantastic job so far."

"It may not be perfect," Hal replied, "but it's theirs. We just protect them when they're in danger."

"Y'know, that's the problem right there," Guy sneered, pointing at Hal. "The problem Batman figured out. Reacting; that's what we limit ourselves to. That's why Gotham happened, because all we do is react. We react when the big shit happens, but we never prepare for when more happens. All that shit that we're dealing with now-the poverty, oppression and the like? We're stopping them now so that worse doesn't come later on. We are trying to fix this world by addressing the problems we already have instead of just waiting for everything to come flying at us. And you can't see that, Hal, then maybe you're not the greatest Green Lantern ever like they all say."

"And how long until being proactive turns into a mess that you can't get out of?" Hal asked. "Guy, there is a reason we don't get involved in things like this. It's too complicated, there's too many variables in play. And what guarantee is there that what you're doing will last?! You can't just expect everything to just fall and stay into place, Guy! Despite you might think, despite what we can do, you can't just will peace into existence. What do you think you'll do, maintain your presence to ensure that it lasts!?"

"...if that's what it takes, then I'll do what I have to do."

"People won't like it," Hal no said as he crossed his arms. "They already don't, I've seen it. They think things are fine as they are."

"Change always started with people thinking things were better off as they were," Guy replied. "It takes someone to come along and show them otherwise." Guy then turned his head slightly, his hand going for his comm. "There's a terrorist attack in Pakistan; some extremists attacked a girls school. Intel just came in on planned attacks on two others. If you'll excuse me, oh great Lantern, I'm going to handle it and prevent the others from being attacked. No evil and all that, y'know?"

And with that, Guy took off with an emerald glow trailing behind him. Within seconds, he was only a spec in the distance, leaving Hal to his thoughts, the entire conversation replaying in the minds of the test pilot.

"Goddammit, Guy," Hal sighed after several moments. "What are you getting yourself into?"

* * *

***Fortress of Solitude, North Pole. Northern Arctic***

**0012 GMT 27 May 2013**

Clark wasn't sure what to say, or what to ask.

"..."

His mouth opened once more, for the fifth time, only for him to close it again. No words could come to mind. He could think of nothing to even say, let alone ask.

"_Kal?"_

Clark finally sighed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I just...I just don't know…"

Standing in front of the Man of Steel was a holographic projection of Jor-El, Clark's Kryptonian father. Over the years, Clark had grown to be grateful for the fact that his Kryptonian father had copied his consciousness into the Kryptonian crystal from which the Fortress had grown from. There were many instances where Clark had come to Jor-El in moments of need, to find counsel he couldn't find anywhere else, not even with Jonathan and Martha Kent. This was one of those moments.

"Father," Clark finally managed to breathe. "Am...is it possible that I'm in the wrong?"

"_How do you mean, my son?"_ Jor-El asked patiently, a look of calm understanding on his face.

"Everything that Bruce is doing; he promised the world new change, better change...a path to peace. He, his family and even members of the League have gone to great lengths to promote it. All this time, I've been trying to make him stop. Am I wrong to do that? After what he's done so far?"

"_The Batman would shape humanity into what he sees fit, into how he believes it should be. He is wrong in this, Kal-El, you know that. Humanity must determine their own path."_

"Humanity is flawed, though," Clark sighed. "I see their faults every day, everything wrong with them." Several moments passed before the Kryptonian allowed a small smile to appear. "But then I also see everything good about them, too. The good in them, the potential they have. Mankind can do so much, father, and in all honesty? I feel proud to be able to see them grow, to become what they will. Knowing that I will be there for them in their times of need, and that I'll be a part of that growth."

"_So you do not regret your life here? You do not wish I had never sent you here?"_

"Rao, no," Clark sighed. "I can't imagine my life anywhere else except here on Earth. I...I've come to love it, love the people here. I met the love of my life here. Earth is my home, father. I've fought for it and for everyone on it for so many years." After a small silence, though, Clark sighed again. "And now...everything I've fought for is being threatened. By the one man I always thought would help me fight."

"_He has allowed the darkness he has always controlled and mastered to control him. His heart is fueled by his rage now, a rage like never before."_

"He believes there is no other choice, that this is what needs to be done."

"_There is always a choice, and you know that, Kal-El._

"Yes," Clark nodded. "Bruce has made his."

"_And what is yours?" _Jor-El asked.

"He's changed since Luthor destroyed Gotham, since Alfred died. He's on a path of vengeance, a crusade to change the world. And I don't see how it'll be for the better." Clark sighed yet again as he ran his hand through his hair. "And I can't, in good conscious, just stand by and let Bruce unleash his rage onto this world."

Jor-El smiled softly and nodded. _"You are a hero to mankind, Kal-El. I know that you will do what is right for the people of Earth. You will do what is right, what is needed. Though the Batman is your greatest ally and friend, my son, it is because of that that you must oppose him, show his that he is in the wrong."_

"...and if the people don't see it that way?

"_Have faith, Kal-El. I never could've foreseen it, but you have become Earth's greatest champion, their protector and hero. They have faith in you, believe in you. They will see your cause, and there will be those who will join you. If what you say of mankind is true, then there are many who will fight alongside you._

Clark was silent for a moment, staring at the projection of his father before looking away with a grimace.

"_What is it, Kal-El?"_

"...Fight," Clark muttered after a long silence. "I can't bear the thought of fighting my own friends, my teammates...my family. And yet...I feel that's only inevitable."

* * *

***Nullarbor Plains, Australia***

**7:34 AM AEST, 28 May 2013**

The Nullarbor Eyre Highway.

Stretching across the Australian Nullarbor Plains from Norseman to West Augusta, it ran for almost 2000 miles across the southernmost part of Australia. Virtually nothing surrounded it; save for the occasional car or road trains, the highway is almost always deserted. A well-known portion of the highway, the 90 Mile Strait was known as the world's longest and straightest stretch of road. If one were to run the length of it, one would only have to avoid the occasional kangaroo and emu flock.

It was the longest road in the world.

Paradise and nirvana for a speedster.

And yet, paradise and nirvana were the farthest things from the mind and thoughts of Barry Allen, the Flash, the Fastest Man.

He had run across the Eyre all night, with the sun just now rising behind him. And yet, it was as if Hawkman and Martian Manhunter had attacked Davies only moments ago.

Barry now found himself standing in the middle of the Strait, looking downwards. At his feet was a corpse, freshly dead. He recognized it, from his many runs on the Eyre, as a red kangaroo. Most definitely killed when a road train or other vehicle struck it, the driver probably going to fast to even notice it. It was just a kangaroo, after all.

Barry didn't see a kangaroo, though.

He saw Mitchell Davies, crippled and barely alive, broken by those sworn to protect him.

Because he wanted to do what his heroes weren't. Because he wanted to protect him home, his people. Protect their liberties and their lives, their human rights. Protect them from those who sought to take them away.

"_How do you think he felt...when his idols broke him?"_

Barry collapsed onto his knees, his hands slowly covering his head. Everything that happened finally came crashing down upon him in brutal realization. What Batman was doing, what the League was now starting to do...everything. Most of all, what the world was seeing them become.

He couldn't go along with it anymore. Not after this. This is too much...they were supposed to be heroes, protecting the people, not breaking them. Not oppressing and threatening them. Not threatening an entire people. They were supposed to be their protectors. Their Justice League. This wasn't what they were supposed to stand for, what _he _stand for.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he knelt there, the memories replaying over and over again in his mind, the broken image of a crippled young man scarring it.

Barry didn't move when the telltale sound of a teleport hummed behind him. He gave no indication that he heard the new arrival walking towards him, sand and loose gravel crunching under their feet. He registered the shadow now next to him, one of a winged feminine body, but didn't react. Save for a slight breeze around them, silence echoed across the desert plains around them for a long minute.

The new arrival then placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Barry?"

"Shayera…" Barry slowly turned to look up at the Thanagarian. "...what the hell are we doing?"

* * *

**And well, that's all the introspection we'll be doing for now. More and more, sides are being chosen, even if not openly so. Relationships and friendships are being torn. Vastly different opinions here, soon to settle into the two warring camps. How did you guys like it? All thoughts are welcome, so please remember to leave those reviews and whatnot!**

**And now, since Arkham was destroyed in the nuking of Gotham in this continuity, and since all but five Bat villains are dead…**

**Next: The Battle of Strykers' Island.**

**...someone's gonna die...**

**I'll try to have the next chapter out much faster, so tune in for it!**

**Until next time, readers.**


End file.
